Los nuevos tres de Hogwarts
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Años despues de la mayor guerra entre magos, una nueva generación llega a Hogwarts, cada uno lleva el peso de sus padres, cada uno distinto pero buenos amigos, ojala Hogwarts sobreviva a ellos.
1. Nuevas Semillas del Caos

Para empezar... este fic está completamente loco, es un verdadero caos a veces, mezclando un poco de realismo con el humor absurdo, por lo que ha veces se quedarán con los ojos cuadrados.

Ahora un poco de explicación con respecto a este fic; al principio yo y un amigo mio que también le agradan los fics de Harry Potter, decidimos crear un fic completamente desquiciado acerca de las vidas de los tres estudiantes "favoritos" de Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione y Ron; ahora bien, ese fic tiene mucho humor absurdo y situaciones dignas de una película de 'Loca Academia de Pilotos' y '¿Y donde está el policia?' Ese fic pronto estará en fanfiction, pero será mas como precuela de este fic actual.

Algunas cosas de los libros se mantienen, mientras que otras muchas cosas cambian; la guerra contra Voldemort terminó hace muchos años, algunos personajes tienen mas de 10 años de casados y tienen hijos o en camino, Harry no murió en la batalla final, Dumbledore está vivo; las parejas... pronto las sabrán y espero que les agraden los personajes, ahora, disfruten de la presentación.

**Los Tres de Hogwarts**

Capítulo 1: Nuevas semillas del caos**  
**

El vapor de los trenes anunciaba ya el tiempo de despedida para las familias en la estación 9¾ en King's Cross, en el que el expreso Hogwarts esperaba a los alumnos de años superiores y de nuevo ingreso para llevarlos a su nueva escuela.

Harry aspiró el aire de la estación recordando días pasados en los que aun era un niño

"Que recuerdos" dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima inexistente con la mano derecha… mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba la blusa de su hija para evitar que escapara.

"¡Nooooo¡No quiero ir!" gritaba Wendolyn corriendo en el mismo lugar intentando escapar del yugo paterno.

"Wendy, por favor, trata de entender, tienes que ir a Hogwarts; tu padre y yo fuimos cuando teníamos tu edad, allí nos conocimos, y también a nuestros mejores amigos" trataba de explicar Hermione Granger, aunque desde hace mas de una década ya era Potter.

Ambos no habían cambiado mucho, Harry seguía usando lentes, con el pelo cubriendo su mundialmente famosa cicatriz, y Hermione utilizaba el mismo peinado que en su niñez; Wendolyn era prácticamente la imagen de su padre, cabello negro lacio que esta vez caía un poco mas abajo de sus hombros y lentes que cubrían unos brillantes ojos verdes; su complexión era mas bien delicada, aun con los entrenamientos en Quidditch de su padre, y es que pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca de la casa (la cual tuvo que construir Harry ahora que tenía dos maníacas de los libros) que en aire libre, por lo que era bastante pálida, añadiéndole a eso su pequeña estatura la hacían incluso mucho mas tímida de lo que ya era.

Una media hora más tarde, dos familias se encontraban en el mismo lugar; la hija de una de las parejas se encontraba abrazada de su madre, mientras que el llanto tipo fuente de ambas estaba a punto de convertirse oficialmente en un nuevo río de Inglaterra, el padre simplemente meneó la cabeza.

"Luna, por lo que mas quieras, Encore tiene que subir al tren" dijo Ron algo exasperado viendo a su esposa e hija; Ron podía algunas veces perder la paciencia, pero nunca se había quejado de su decisión de casarse con Luna Lovegood; Encore era el resultado de eso; Al igual que sus viejos amigos, Luna y Ron no habían cambiado mucho en esos años, quizá la altura y sus complexiones eran mucho mas maduras, pero la personalidad de ambos era la misma, por lo que era de esperarse que Encore Weasley fuera como fuera.

"¡Lo se¡Pero no veré a mi bebe en mucho tiempo!"

"¡Voy a extrañarlos tanto!" Encore era una combinación entre ambos, su cabello era largo y rizado, pero el color era rojo cobrizo no tan fuerte como en otros miembros Weasley, sus ojos eran entre grises y azules y era un poco mas alta que sus otros primos; rompiendo la tradición, ambos decidieron solamente tener un hijo; otra cosa que hay que recordar era que había heredado el abrazo de su abuela.

Tanto madre como hija se separaron y tomando sus maletas entró en el expreso no sin antes tropezarse con algo en el suelo cayendo de cara en el asfalto, las maletas volando por el aire.

A un lado de ellos, la otra pareja se podía ver con una gota de sudor creciendo detrás de sus cabezas viendo la despedida Weasley, el hijo simplemente lo vio todo con una expresión fría y distante, y algo aburrida ya que estaba habituado a situaciones como esas, despues de todo Encore y él eran los primos mas cercanos, habían crecido juntos y habían tenido la misma niñera de pelo rosa, era bastante sencillo para él comprender el poco balance de Encore; simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de poner atención a sus padres y su propia despedida.

"Que te vaya bien, cuídate y… cuida de tu prima" Ginny dijo antes de agacharse para darle un beso en la frente a su hijo.

"Eso… intentaré mamá" dijo abrazando a su madre antes de voltearse a ver a su padre; ambos eran muy parecidos físicamente, por lo que en las reuniones familiares sobresalía enormemente.

"…Cuídate Devlin" dijo secamente Draco poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

"Sí padre" Ginny siempre sentía que la temperatura bajaba varios grados en las conversaciones entre padre e hijo, pero sabía muy bien que ambos se querían y que podían decirlo sin palabras; Devlin tenía el pelo incluso más rubio que su padre con lo que llegaba a ser casi plateado, lo que le daba un aspecto mucho mas monárquico con su piel casi pálida por naturaleza, aunque los ojos eran mas parecidos a los de su madre, incluso las infaltables pecas estaban presentes, pero eran invisibles con su color de piel a diferencia de su prima Encore que era la imagen perfecta de una Weasley.

Devlin abrazó a sus padres una vez más antes de tomar las maletas y entrar al expreso Hogwarts; ambas parejas, Weasley y Malfoy voltearon a verse y se encaminaron al Caldero Chorreante a reunirse con los Potter.

-----

El sonido de la locomotora avanzando y el leve movimiento del mismo eran un efecto algo adormecedor y tranquilo, algo que Wendolyn requería en esos momentos para tranquilizarse despues de la despedida con sus padres; suspirando una última vez tomó el libro a su lado en el asiento del vagón y lo abrió para sumergirse en el mundo de los libros; para ella era mucho mas sencillo ese mundo que el social; desde que había nacido se había visto acosada por los medios al ser la hija de dos de los héroes mas grandes, eso realmente no había ayudado mucho su vida social; todo lo que quería era una vida tranquila, incluso su madre podía instruirla sin tener que salir de casa, pero tuvieron que mandarla a Hogwarts.

Un pequeño papel cayó cuando abrió el libro, levantándolo Wendolyn reconoció la letra de su madre 'Wendy, cuando vayas a la biblioteca y se que lo harás, dile a Madam Pince que eres mi hija'

"Por lo menos alguien me entiende" dijo en voz baja antes de ponerse a leer.

No llevaba más de seis hojas antes de que un sonido desde el corredor interrumpiera su tranquilo viaje.

"¡Hola, disculpen!" la voz fue seguida del sonido de algo chocando, cayendo y toda una serie de golpes y pequeñas explosiones "¡LO SIENTO, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!" Wendolyn empezó a temblar levemente.

"Esa… voz…" la voz podría reconocerla en cualquier parte, por lo que solo respingó un momento al ver que la puerta del vagón se abría de par en par mostrando a una chica de su misma edad mas no estatura con una enorme sonrisa "se acabó mi vida" dijo tapándose con el libro aunque fuera muy tarde para evitar lo inevitable.

"¡WENDY!"

"¡YAAA!" El libro voló por los aires mientras Wendolyn era otra victima más del abrazo-tacléo de Encore cunado esta saltó por el aire tomando fuertemente entre sus brazos a una de sus mejores amigas mandando a ambas al suelo del vagón "¡WENDY¿CÓMO HAS ESTADO¡VAMOS A ESTAR EN HOGWARTS¿NO ES GENIAL?"

-----

Los suspiros podían oírse a través del vagón mientras Devlin caminaba por el pasillo en búsqueda de un asiento; mas de una vez había visto un vagón lleno con alguna chica inmediatamente empujando afuera a algún chico para darle el asiento a su lado mas Devlin solo quería un poco de silencio; con su maleta pequeña en sus hombros y sus manos dentro de su chaqueta color plata recorrió el pasillo hasta toparse con un vagón semi-ocupado, viendo hacia adentro reconoció inmediatamente a su prima abrazada con una pequeña joven con lentes tratando de escapar del abrazo de la muerte Weasley marca registrada y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación.

"Iba a preguntar si podía sentarme en este lugar, pero veo que las dos están ocupadas" dijo mientras que Wendolyn se ruborizó aun más al oírlo intentando más fuerte liberarse; Devlin se decidió a partir encaminándose a otra parte del expreso antes de que la mano de Encore lo tomara del tobillo haciendo que Devlin conociera de cerca el suelo del vagón "¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO ENCORE?"

"¡SIENTATE CON NOSOTRAS!" Encore era la única que podía hacer que Devlin mostrara el temperamento Weasley; ella simplemente se rió jalando a su primo adentro del vagón.

-----

Dos alumnos de Hufflepuff trataban de encontrar asientos deteniéndose en un instante viendo como toda una variedad de objetos salían disparados de esa sección acompañados del sonido de una acalorada discusión e indudable pelea, ambos palidecieron y dieron media vuelta, decididos a encontrar un vagón mucho mas seguro.

Indudablemente los tres hacían un grupo bastante extraño si es que alguien hubiera entrado en esos momentos; Wendolyn seguía leyendo, el libro en su piernas, alternándose su vista entre las letras impresas y sus compañeros de vagón, Devlin simplemente estaba sentado junto a la ventanilla frente a ella apoyándose en su mano derecha para ver el paisaje y Encore se encontraba sentada en el suelo rodeada de golosinas, comiéndolos como si fuera la última comida de su vida, una enorme sonrisa en su cara mostraba que tan feliz estaba; Wendolyn recordó el embarazoso accidente con la encargada del carrito de golosinas al cual se abalanzó Encore… literalmente, afortunadamente nadie salió herido y Encore se quedó con el contenido del carro al pagar por ellos, dándole una parte a su amiga y otra a su primo.

Devlin mordisqueó un pedazo de uno de sus dulces, sabor sandía si es que leyó bien la envoltura; no era un fanático pero no podía negar que los dulces eran uno de los placeres de su vida, al igual que la comida; siendo el heredero de los Malfoy, Devlin tenía acceso a la mejor comida del mundo, pero quizá pudiera sonar cliché o sentimentalista decir que el prefería la comida preparada por su madre a la de cualquier chef del mundo, en especial para su padre tras haber sido criado por alguien como el abuelo de Devlin.

Terminándose el dulce de un bocado recordó algunos momentos bastante importantes con su padre, tal como en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, cuando ambos podían competir sin tener que echarse para atrás, cuando lo reconocía como un rival, tal y como siempre lo había hecho con su amigo Harry; era una relación un tanto fría, pero entendía que su padre no era muy bueno en esas situaciones, solo la paciencia de su madre… y su temperamento, podía hacer que Draco mostrara algo de humano de vez en cuando; la relación entre los dos en privado no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

"Así que… ¿a que casa crees que vas a entrar primo?" la voz llena de energía a su lado hizo que dejara sus memorias para despues.

"No lo se… realmente no importa a cual entre, sería lo mismo"

"No es verdad, hay una gran diferencia entre las casas de Hogwarts, despues de todo Slytherin siempre tendrá la fama tan mala que ha tenido mientras que Gryffindor recibe a los mas valientes, de allí el sobrenombre de corazón de león a los estudiantes, Ravenclaw usualmente a los mas listos por decirlo de una forma, aunque es cierto que muchas veces la decisión de ir a alguna de ellas recae en el sombrero" dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre la pequeña chica de lentes haciendo que poco a poco se fuera haciendo incluso mas pequeña "lo siento"

"Creo que tienes razón en eso Wendolyn" dijo Devlin cortando las disculpas de la chica, conocía muy bien su timidez, no quería agregar mas peso en ese sentido "pero solo que yo tengo un problema con eso de las casa debido a mi… herencia"

"¿Malfoy y Weasley?" dijo Wendolyn sintiéndose un poco menos tímida en compañía de sus amigos desde hace años.

"Correcto, todos los Malfoy han estado en Slytherin, mientras que todos los Weasley han estado en Gryffindor, de una u otra manera acabaré con una tradición… y en realidad no me importa en donde me pongan, aprenderé lo mismo en una u otra"

"Sin mencionar que tendrás mismo número de fans" dijo Encore dándole un leve codazo en las costillas, Devlin simplemente ignoró el comentario con la práctica de años de estar junto a su prima.

"¿Tu a cual desearías entrar Wendolyn?"

"¿Yo? Eh, bueno, mis padres estuvieron en Gryffindor, así que supongo que no estaría mal estar en esa casa, aunque Ravenclaw no suena mal"

"Ella es una genio, aunque me gustaría también Ravenclaw, aunque soy Weasley así que cualquiera estaría bien"

"Contigo es normal Gryffindor, pero con Wendolyn… bueno, eres una Potter, veremos lo que pasa" comentó Devlin mientras que el expreso disminuía la velocidad.

-----

El paseo en las barcas era tal y como sus padres les habían platicado, lúgubre y místico al mismo tiempo, una mezcla de lo sobrenatural de la escuela Hogwarts y del misterio que se encontraba detrás de esas paredes, todos estaban realmente emocionados, a excepción de Devlin que seguía tan callado e inexpresivo como siempre…y Encore que roncaba despacio, dormida en una de las barcas de aburrimiento, afortunadamente Wendolyn estaba en otra barca si no estaría completamente avergonzada con las reacciones de su amiga.

-----

El gran salón en donde el estrés de esperar el lugar en donde estará uno estudiando por años era insoportable, excepto claro para una Weasley y un Malfoy a los cuales prácticamente podía estarse destruyendo el mundo a su alrededor y no moverían ni una ceja; uno por uno pasaban los nuevos estudiantes, oyéndose el dictamen del sombrero, mandándolos a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor o Slytherin; hasta ahora ya eran 2 Weasley de nuevo ingreso sumándose a otros primos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¡Ginger Weasley!" se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall esperando a una de las mellizas Weasley de nuevo ingreso, el resultado fue el mismo que con los demás, Gryffindor al igual que con su melliza, ambas hijas de Fred, por lo tanto otras primas con las cuales divertirse.

La profesora McGonagall no estaban teniendo un muy buen día, no era siquiera el primer día y ya habían decomisado diferentes productos Weasley de los distintos miembros de la familia, y encima de eso recibían a nuevos miembros ese año, ya era algo muy difícil el poder soportar a tantos pelirrojos problemáticos para encima soportar mas miembros, aunque el siguiente nombre le traía viejos recuerdos de dos generaciones pasadas.

"¡Wendolyn Potter!" la profesora esperaba ver aparecer a la heredera Potter pero no alcanzaba a verla; desde atrás Encore alzó una pierna y la dejó caer al suelo con toda su fuerza haciendo un increíble ruido, incluso algunos juraron sentir la escuela vibrar.

"¡MUEVANSE!" todos los alumnos de pronto dejaron pasar a una pelirroja jalando a una pequeña chica de lentes poniéndola finalmente enfrente de la profesora Mcgonagall.

"Ah… hola"

"¿Potter?"

"Sí" contesto Wendolyn sentándose en el banquillo, Encore había vuelto a su lugar junto a Devlin.

"De acuerdo, empecemos" mas no había alzado el sombrero cuando salió la respuesta.

"¡Gryffindor!" Wendolyn se levantó rápidamente corriendo con sus amigos antes de que maestros y alumnos salieran del estupor.

"Ah… bueno… eh… Encore Weasley"

"¡ESA SOY YO!" en su entusiasmo no notó la fuerza con la que había empujado a otros dos alumnos delante de ella ni la distancia en la que los había arrojado, los demás se movieron a un lado dejándola pasar; Encore no necesitó sentarse pues dirigió una mirada hacia el sombrero.

Aun cuando el sombrero no decía nada hasta no ser puesto en la cabeza de alguien este no pudo dejar de notar el poder detrás de esos ojos, ni la promesa de dolor que prometían.

"Voy a Gryffindor ¿verdad?" a un objeto encantado al cual no se había asustado por un basilisco, Voldemort o demás seres sobrenaturales era realmente todo un espectáculo ver la agilidad con la que se empezó a enroscar alrededor de la mano de la profesora McGonagall en menos de un segundo.

"¡GRYFFINDOR GRYFFINDOR GRYFFINDOR!" Encore se volteó e hizo una v con las dos manos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor antes de voltearse a los maestros McGonagall y Snape.

"Gracias"

"¿Quiénes son tus padres?" se oyó la voz fría y macabra del maestro de pociones.

"Mis padres son Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood" contestó Encore con toda la seguridad y confianza propia de ella; Snape se tocó la barbilla antes de levantar su pulgar.

"Me agradas… 10 puntos para Gryffindor" se pudo oír el sonido de barbillas golpeando el suelo al mismo tiempo; Dumbledore solo se rió para si mismo antes de sacar un libro por debajo de su mesa, eso merecía estar en los anales de la historia.

Encore se volteó y empezó a bajar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, todos los alumnos en medio se hicieron a un lado y le dieron el espacio para caminar; respeto o miedo, ambos se confundían en ese momento.

"Ah… Devlin Malfoy" dijo McGonagall llamando al último estudiante mientras ella y Snape intentaba desenroscar al sombrero el cual había entrado en un ataque de pánico mientras murmuraba algo acerca del color rojo; Devlin se quedó parado frente a ambos profesores mientras combatían contra el desquiciado sombrero, para él no era nada que no hubiera visto en la Madriguera en alguna de sus frecuentes visitas.

Era visible la impresión que la joven Weasley había dejado en el sombrero seleccionador para cuando finalmente lograron poner el sombrero en la cabeza del joven Malfoy.

"¡Grystherin¡Slyffindor!" tanto estudiantes como maestros se quedaron sin habla ante la locura del sombrero.

"¿Qué casa?" preguntó Devlin volteando a ver a Dumbledore el cual empezó a hablar con Snape y McGonagall sobre lo que pasaba, finalmente se voltearon hacia los alumnos con ago detrás de ellos.

"A causa de ciertos factores que se conjugaron en este día hemos decidido hacer una excepción por este año; por primera vez en la historia un alumno no estará en una casa" varios sonidos de sorpresa se esparcieron alrededor del comedor "si no que podrá estar en dos… en parte por los problemas del sombrero y de la herencia de este joven; si no me equivoco no solo eres Malfoy"

"Mi madre es Ginny Weasley" todos los profesores y alumnos se quedaron convertidos en piedra y el silencio cubrió Hogwarts y en un momento el silencio fue roto por un alumno de Hufflepuff.

"¡MALFOY Y WEASLEY!"

"¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!"

"¡ES EL ANTICRISTO!"

"¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!"

Mas de uno en las diferentes casas empezaron a correr alrededor del comedor en pánico antes de un temblor producido por la pierna de Encore los calmara a todos.

"¿QUÉ TIENEN CONTRA MI PRIMO¡SI SE METEN CON UN WEASLEY SE METEN CON TODOS!" Encore puso un pie sobre la mesa mientras los otros trece Weasley se colocaban a su lado, en un instante todos los alumnos se volvieron a sentar sin decir una sola palabra.

Dumbledore carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención nuevamente a los alumnos.

"Ya que podemos continuar, Devlin Malfoy podrá dormir tanto en Slytherin como en Gryffindor, el será Grystherin o Slyffindor como el sombrero ha llamado" dijo Dumbledore antes de entregar a Devlin su nuevo uniforme, que en este caso era completamente blanco con un símbolo nuevo, un circulo con una cabeza de serpiente y otra de león… Devlin se preguntó a si mismo cuando la habían mandado a hacer.

"¡Ese es mi primo!" no cabía duda quien lo había dicho ahora el problema era donde se sentaría para el festín de bienvenida; pronto los aplausos no se dieron a esperar mientras que trataba de evitar ver a los ojos convertidos en corazones de la mayoría de las estudiantes.

Todos los Weasley estaban colocados en una misma mesa, así que siendo familia se dirigió hacia allí despues de hablar con el prefecto de Slytherin, luego se daría una vuelta por las habitaciones; un rápido parpadeo siguió al descubrimiento de una cabeza con cabello negro entre todo el rojo de la familia, aunque debería habérselo imaginado cunado Encore era la única amiga en la escuela así que se sentó a un lado de ella a tiempo de alzar su copa con la de los demás alumnos de Gryffindor.

Wendolyn aun no podía creer lo sucedido, desde su nombramiento como parte de la casa de gryffindor, los del corazón de león, a la declaración de que a Snape le agradaba una Weasley, o que Devlin era ahora de dos casas a la vez, eso rompía por completo el mundo existente, no podía creer lo que Dumbledore había hecho, ahora finalmente creía las palabras de su padre cuando se preguntaba de que diablos fumaba el director de la escuela Hogwarts, ahora seriamente ponía en duda el estado mental del mago; su hilo mental fue roto al ver que alguien se sentaba a su derecha, no era otro que el ahora famoso Devlin Malfoy; viendo alrededor observo las miradas oscuras de otras alumnas de Gryffindor y Slytherin cayendo sobre ella.

"Parece que quedamos los tres en la misma casa… bueno, casi" Dijo Devlin mientras observaba a su prima y al resto de sus parientes haciendo escándalo y hablando de los nuevos inventos de sus tíos o de sus padres en el caso de las mellizas y de Anthony Weasley, hijo de George.

"¿Pero no te has preguntado que pasará con los puntos que ganes¿A que casa irán¿Qué hay con lo de los secretos y cosas así?" A veces Wendolyn se preguntaba si era ella acaso la única cuerda en todo el grupo de amigos; devlin simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Tratándose de Dumbledore prefiero no saber que es lo que estaba pensando, sería como tratar de entrar a la cabeza de Encore" idénticos temblores atacaron a ambos de tan solo pensarlo mientras una copa pasaba volando por encima de ellos al mismo tiempo que alguien contestaba y una verdadera guerra campal inicio de nueva cuenta en el comedor.

La profesora McGonagall dejó salir un largo suspiro ya más que habituada al caos que acompañaba a la familia Weasley y a lo que parecía ser la marea roja de los problemas; el profesor Snape puso una mano en su hombro para calmarla, el también sabía de ese dolor de primera mano.

"No te preocupes, ya solo te quedan diez años para retirarte"

-----

Gracias a dios que sus vestiduras eran contra manchas, se dijo Devlin cuando finalmente se terminó la batalla campal de la que fue parte involuntariamente; ya el prefecto guiaba a los nuevos alumnos a Slytherin, por hoy dormiría allí, no habría gran diferencia en que casa estuviera, para el todas eran iguales de todas formas.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió y los alumnos entraron se dio cuenta de que el resto de los alumnos de Slytherin se encontraban a los lados.

"Saluden¡YA!" todos los hombres finalmente se inclinaron alrededor de Devlin mientras que las mujeres ondeaban una bandera con su nombre; Devlin solo se quedó parado en medio del salón tratando de comprender en el nombre de Merlín que diablos estaba sucediendo.

"El heredero Malfoy ahora ha venido a nosotros, eres tu el que nos guiará a ganar este año así como tu padre lo hizo" Devlin recordó que su padre nunca ganó en todos los años en los que estuvo en Hogwarts por lo que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

"Eres Malfoy y weasley a la vez, tal y como lo profetizaron, tu nos guiaras a la victoria" Devlin realmente pensó que Dumbledore había estado repartiendo su receta secreta con los alumnos por que esto no podía ser de verdad.

"Te hemos preparado un regalo especial" dijo otro de los alumnos quitando el velo de un objeto mostrando un trono en verde y dorado; Devlin solo arqueó una ceja antes de sentarse en el cruzando una pierna y recargando un brazo en el respaldo, un estudiante pronto le dio una copa llena de cerveza de mantequilla mientras una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"En serio… no debieron molestarse" Devlin dijo mientras agitaba la copa.

Desde la puerta Snape se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

"Crecen tan rápido… estoy tan orgulloso" dijo antes de ir a su oficina.


	2. Primer día de clases Primera parte

¿Que onda? Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta caótica y delirante historia, espero que la estén disfrutando.

**Lonely. Julie: Actualizado, ojala te siga agradando esta hija de... Luna, espera mas de la familia Weasley, en especial de los otros miembros de la familia.**

**blackmoonlady: Y seguirá igual o peor de loca, eso se los puedo asegurar, Snape también aparecerá en mas escenas, al igual que los padres y una que otra aparición especial.**

"En honor a mis cuates de letras… sin su ayuda (aka; picotazos y golpes) no hubiera terminado este capítulo, ni hubiera podido crear este fic"

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Harry Potter ni de ninguna ota cosa relacionada, son propiedad de J. K. Rowlings; pero si lo soy de Encore y toda la nueva generación de magos y brujas.

**LOS NUEVOS TRES DE HOGWARTS**

**Capitulo 2: Primer día de clases (primera parte)**

"Dime de nuevo la razón de porqué voy a compartir cuarto contigo Encore" Wendolyn preguntó mientras arrastraba sus maletas por el pasillo de Gryffindor.

"Bueno… desde mi punto de vista… ¿quizá por que soy la única persona que conoces en la escuela?" Wendolyn suspiró de nuevo mientras Encore seguía en su modo de mega-energía estilo conejo de baterías; la pequeña Potter aun no podía comprender aquel impulso de energía que tenía, parecía que siempre había comido una barra extra grande de chocolate… y lo había bajado con varios cientos de litros de Red Bull "O si quieres… puedes dormir en la habitación de Devlin" dijo Encore con una sonrisa que haría a Voldemort mecerse en una esquina llorando como niñita asustada y le daba un ligero codazo en el hombro a Wendolyn esperando el efecto deseado¡tomate instantáneo! Mientras Wendy intentaba calmar su rojez se dijo a si misma que al menos tendría un poco de paz con sus otras compañeras.

Wendolyn casi se da contra las paredes una vez que llegó al cuarto, viendo como dos chicas de un cabello rojo mas fuerte que el de Encore se cuadraron frente a ambas; ella ya las conocía de sus múltiples visitas a la Madriguera.

"¡Esperando ordenes, señor!" ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo; tenían la misma estatura que Wendolyn, pero eran definitivamente Weasley las mellizas Kelly y Ginger, hijas de Fred Weasley.

"¿Por qué el autor siempre me hace esto!" preguntó al cielo Wendy mientras las lágrimas caían en torrente continuo, claro que no se podía oír a causa de la algarabía de la única e inigualable reina del caos Encore mientras se ponía a discutir los planes a seguir para los siguientes días.

-----

Devlin aspiró el gentil aire matutino de la escuela mientras veía como es que los elfos domésticos traían el festín de todas las mañanas, tratando de saborear los momentos de paz y tranquilidad tan necesarios cuando uno tenía de pariente a alguien como Encore.

O por lo menos intentaba disfrutar la inexistente paz de su vida mientras que a sus dos lados se encontraban dos jóvenes de Slytherin, una de ellas de nuevo ingreso con el cabello negro en una cola y la otra del tercer año con pelo rubio corto el cual no le llegaba a su tono orgullosamente Malfoy.

Ambas intentaban darle de comer en la boca algo que según ellas habían preparado especialmente para su rey; cualquier otra persona hubiera estado más que encantado… no, extasiado de tener que pasar por eso… ¡por dios! Era una de las fantasías varoniles más recurrentes de los que tenía idea, pero simplemente no lograba disfrutar siquiera del sabor mientras casi utilizaban un embudo para introducir la comida en su boca.

Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente depende cuales sean sus gustos) tres personas entraron al mismo tiempo al salón sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor; las mellizas Ginger y Kelly entraron junto con Wendolyn, las dos con sendas sonrisas en las caras mientras le preguntaban mas a la joven Potter sobre alguien llamado Merodeador.

Devlin aprovechó su entrada para levantarse de un solo salto por encima de la mesa de Slytherin para colocarse a un lado de Wendolyn y de su prima Ginger, estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta cuando se oyó el sonido de algo parecido a una estampida de dragones colacuerno furiosos; Wendolyn y Devlin simplemente soltaron un largo suspiro adivinando de quien diablos se trataba esta vez.

"¡BUENOS DIAAAAAAAAAAAS HOGWARTS!" Wendolyn se volvía a regañar por haberle mostrado a Encore esa película de Robin Williams; despues de saludar a todos sus primos Encore se sentó a un lado de Devlin, despues de que Ginger se fuera a sentar junto a su melliza; quizá Devlin no estaba tan seguro de esa forma, pero al menos nadie más lo molestaría de ambas casas "¿Qué onda primo?" dijo Encore mientras tres diferentes platos de comida iban desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; para Devlin y Wendy eso no era cosa de otro mundo (de nuevo la Madriguera) pero para los demás alumnos era un verdadero show de cómo hacer un truco de desaparición sin necesidad de varita.

"Demasiado verde" contestó Devlin recordando los cuartos de Slytherin, no es que no le gustara, pero se le hacía toda una destrucción de retinas y un atentado contra lo poco que le quedaba de su sanidad mental; Wendolyn solo asintió con la cabeza comiendo de su cereal.

"Gryffindor no está tan mal… si es que algunas personas me hubieran dejado dormir" disparando una mirada que dejaría a su madre orgullosa, solo que resbaló contra el teflón mental de Encore y esta seguía aspirando en el modo automático para comer aspiradora marca Kirby.

El revoloteo lejano de alas llamó la atención de los alumnos congregados.

"Llegó el correo" dijo un alumno cerca de ellos al momento en el que decenas de búhos llegaron al comedor, entre ellos uno que Wendy reconoció inmediatamente al ser completamente blanco.

"¡Helios!" gritó antes de que un paquete llegara a sus manos y el búho blanco llegara a posarse en la mesa en frente de ella con una pata extendida "… te juntas demasiado con el búho de los vecinos" dijo antes de pedirle a Wendolyn el paquete de propinas y con un toque de la varita la caja se abrió mostrando un pequeño ratón blanco, los ojos del búho se abrieron completamente antes de que agarrara al ratón y saliera volando feliz con su propina.

Varios estudiantes gritaron al ver un mensajero completamente inesperado, muchos incluso se colocaron debajo de sus mesas para no recibir la ira de lo que en esos momentos llegaba por la ventana; nada mas y nada menos que dos pequeños (relativamente hablando por supuesto) dragones colacuerno llevando paquetes a la mesa de Gryffindor antes de que uno de ellos perdiera el balance y cayera de cara en la mesa comenzando a rodar llevándose de por medio el desayuno de todos en la mesa.

"WUAAAAAA, TONKY" Encore corrió ante la atónita mirada de los alumnos antes de comprender de quien exactamente era la dueña del pequeño dragón de una increíblemente terrible raza y finalmente continuaron haciendo lo que hacían; si se trataba de Encore cualquier cosa era posible al fin y al cabo "¡dime algo si estas vivo!" por toda contestación el dragón escupió una cuchara que se había tragado al aterrizar en el cereal de algún estudiante, luego se levantó como si nada y le dio un paquete herméticamente sellado colocado en su espalda.

Luna podría ser lo que sea, pero tonta no era, sabía completamente de lo que era propiedad de Encore y como es que se comportaban, por lo tanto había construido ese compartimiento especial puesto sobre el lomo de Tonky.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií, la nueva revista de mamá ya salió" dijo Encore sentándose nuevamente en el asiento a un lado de Devlin.

"¿La revista de mi tía? Pensé que se iba a tardar un día extra a causa de tu… visita sorpresa a la imprenta" dijo Devlin provocando increíblemente la reacción de un casi sonrojo en la pelirroja mientras inflaba los cachetes indignada.

"No es mi culpa… ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que pasaba al presionar ese botón?"

"El botón era rojo, creo que era obvio el porque del color"

"Pero era muy bonito, me pedía que lo presionara" el chico a un lado de Encore simplemente se quedó congelado con las declaraciones de Encore que no pudo recibir su paquete con las manos, sino con la cabeza, solo Wendolyn vio eso mientras abría su paquete y Encore leía ávidamente Corazón de Bruja, realmente interesada en la sección de chismes que su propia madre escribía.

El turno era ahora de Devlin de recibir una pequeña montaña de paquetes, su propio dragón no tenía muchos problemas al cargar la red de pesca que se necesitaba para guardar los más de treinta paquetes y ochenta y siete cartas que tenían los corazones inconfundibles a los cuales ya se había acostumbrado desde hace años, pronto los dos dragones, lechuzas y búhos salieron como entraron (Con Tonky sin hacer un solo desastre más).

"¡Ah ha!" tanto Encore como Devlin se voltearon para observar lo que la pequeña Potter tenía en las manos "el nuevo número de la enciclopedia salió" dijo con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo un libro de pasta dura que decía 'La máxima enciclopedia intergaláctica para Magos de las Vegas, brujos Vudú, hechiceros malvados, viajeros ínter dimensionales, científicos locos y cualquier otra cosa que sepa usar y hacer magia'

"…cute" fue lo que dijo Devlin antes de volver a su trabajo de acomodar y catalogar la enormidad de cartas enfrente de él.

La cara de Wendolyn empezó a calentarse un poco a raíz de las palabras y Encore no pudo evitar la tentación de picar un poco más el fuego que pronto podría prender con algo de suerte.

"Primo… ¿te referías al libro… o a Wendy?" el sonrojo de Wendolyn alcanzó proporciones nunca antes vistas por escritor alguno (entre ellos yo), mientras que un ligero color rosa mostraba Devlin; el alumno a un lado de Encore por fin se pudo levantar con un enorme chipote mientras observaba como Encore rodaba por el suelo en un ataque de risa por su propia broma, también era la primera vez que veía al heredero Malfoy de esa manera.

"Oye, eh¿Encore?" ella en un segundo se calmó y puso su atención al alumno.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Eh… ¿Devlin se sonrojó?"

"Con él… eso es un sonrojo de tipo tomate" dijo Encore antes de continuar con su propio almuerzo inconcluso.

El chico decidió que había cosas más importantes que preguntar detalles de la vida de Encore… algo así como la cordura que se veía en peligro al estar en contacto con tantos Weasley; finalmente se encogió de brazos antes de abrir su paquete, el cual contenía una esfera transparente y una carta.

'Hijo, te envío un objeto que me ayudó un poco cuando tenía tu edad, me lo dio tu abuela, si es que olvidaste algo se tornará rojo… te lo iba a dar antes de que fueras a Hogwarts, pero se me había olvidado donde lo había colocado'

"Padre… no soy como tú" dijo para si mismo Julius al guardar la carta de su padre Neville.

"En quince minutos empieza nuestra clase Encore, nos veremos allí… Devlin, tienes nuestro mismo horario¿no es así?"

"Sí, aunque puedo ir a cualquiera de los horarios de Gryffindor y Slytherin… pero supongo que no serán aburridas las clases con ustedes" dijo Devlin antes de empezar a comer, diferentes platos estaban colocados enfrente de él, sus ojos mostraban una concentración digna de un samurai antes de que sus manos desaparecieran en un flash de luz; los platos cayeron nuevamente sobre la mesa completamente limpios mientras Devlin se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta "bien… ya acabé mi desayuno¿nos vamos?" dijo antes de levantarse, caminando junto a su prima y la pequeña Potter; el que fuera Weasley no significaba que no tuviera también clase al comer.

/Primera Clase: Pociones/

Snape había tenido el sueño de ser maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras… pero finalmente había desistido tras finalmente convertirse en maestro de esa clase, simplemente una vez que lo había conseguido perdió todo el encanto, por lo que vagó por años a través del mundo por algo que le devolviera el amor por lo desconocido, lo caótico, lo indescifrable y lo imprevisto; desde doma de dragones en las montañas de China, pasando por payaso de rodeo, construcción de imperios multimillonarios, aparecer en una temporada de la casa de los dibujos, el retador, enchúlame la máquina y doble de peligro de Orochimaru en la serie Naruto, creador de la cuarta parte de Matrix, héroe intergaláctico rebelde enfrentándose a un extraño tipo con máscara negra con una extraña varita de luz, luchador enmascarado de la arena México, hasta que finalmente encontró la chispa que le faltaba al visitar los estudios Universal y ver los efectos especiales y explosiones; o sí, el amor por las pociones nació de nuevo en él y regresó a Hogwarts con nuevos ingredientes y descubrimientos del mundo muggle, encontrándose con una nueva generación de estudiantes listos para ser moldeados, maltratados y usados para experimentos dignos de cualquier película de científico loco.

Extrañaba realmente ese salón, las caras de completa sorpresa y miedo en los alumnos durante su clase, era el néctar de los dioses, por nada lo cambiaría… bueno, quizá tal vez por aquella rubia que conoció en las Vegas cuando trabajó como mago en el Caesars Palace.

Haciendo a un lado esas memorias un poco borrosas por aquello de las copas se volvió a enfocar en la clase; en esta ocasión tenía a la hija de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, de aquella combinación se podía esperar muchas cosas, ahora ya no tenía ningún odio hacia ese cuatro ojos, por lo que incluso era casi (hacer recalcación en casi por favor) un amigo para él; el otro alumno interesante era el joven Devlin Malfoy, la mezcla de dos familias de sangre pura mas famosas, ese joven era todo un misterio… y un rompecorazones involuntario si es que los ojos de corazón y la baba colgando de las estudiantes era algún indicio de ello; la tercera era algo increíble y jamás visto, gracias a Merlín, Encore Weasley, el caos encarnado, tenía grandes esperanzas en aquella joven.

"De acuerdo clase; ¿alguien puede decirme que es la mandrágora?" Snape dijo viendo a sus estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, y notó solo una mano levantada, la cual pertenecía a Wendolyn Potter, no es que fuera una gran sorpresa, pero antes de que Snape le diera la palabra otra mano se alzó, en este caso de Encore Weasley, lo que puso casi en shock a Snape "¿Weasley¿Sabes algo acerca de la mandrágora?"

"Sí" dijo Encore al ponerse de pie "La palabra Mandrágora se cree que procede del griego y significa dañino para el ganado. Las raíces son gruesas y habitualmente se bifurcan, el tallo es de color verde oscuro, las hojas son anchas y con una superficie rugosa y tienen el mismo color del tallo, las flores salen del centro y son de color blanco violáceo, la planta alcanza una altura de unos 30 centímetros y suele encontrarse en zonas sombrías y húmedas donde no da mucho el sol, el fruto sale en otoño, tiene color amarillo o naranja y aspecto similar a una manzana; es un conocido ingrediente para las pociones de amor, también es un increíble antídoto para muchas enfermedades, la mandrágora también expulsa a los demonios del cuerpo y es incluso capaz de regresar a una víctima de la mirada del basilisco cuando esta es convertida en piedra, el único problema con esta planta es que emite un llanto que resulta mortal para cualquiera que lo escuche, por lo tanto el sujeto debe tener los oidos tapados en todo momento en el que esté en contacto directo con la planta" finalmente Encore se volvió a sentar ante la mirada atenta y sin palabras del salón entero excepto de dos personas.

"…show-off" dijo Devlin despues de hacer las anotaciones debidas en su cuaderno, mas valía no olvidar lo que dijo al fin y al cabo; Snape fue el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa (en este caso grata) antes de que empezara a llorar con los ojos cerrados y un pulgar levantado.

"¡TREINTA PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS?" la escuela tembló cuando los estudiantes cayeron de espaldas al suelo.

"Gracias profe" Encore le respondió con otro pulgar levantado; Snape se acercó al lugar de Encore una vez que había recuperado la compostura.

"Dime Weasley¿Cómo es que conoces tanto de ingredientes y plantas? Lo esperaba de Potter, no de un Weasley"

"No se… me fascina la química"

"¿Qué es lo que te llama más la atención?"

"… creo que los explosivos" la sonrisa de Snape se hizo enorme mientras las puntas de la boca se enrollaban recordando a Wendolyn de la película del Grinch "aunque mi padre no me dejó estudiarlos dentro de la casa… no es mi culpa que ha veces hubiera un pequeño accidente"

"O que te tropezaras con tu propia sombra" le respondió la voz fría y adormilada de Devlin que simplemente se calló despues de ver la misma mirada que Encore le dio al sombrero seleccionador.

"Encore… ¿tienes alguna clase o asunto que hacer los viernes en la tarde?" dijo Snape cambiando al nombre en un santiamén.

"Mmmmmh… nope, nada"

"¿Te interesaría tomar clases extracurriculares? Me agradaría mostrarte un material que encontré en el mundo muggle… le llaman… explosivo plástico" Una sonrisa idéntica se dibujó en los labios de Encore en lo que significaba sin duda un sí.

"¡Que el autor tenga piedad de Hogwarts y de sus estudiantes!" dijo Wendolyn al punto de lágrimas al imaginar los siguientes años en la escuela; Devlin solo arqueó una ceja antes de voltearse a la pequeña joven de pelo negro.

"¿Te das cuenta de que le estas pidiendo ayuda al mismo tipo que creó a Encore?" dijo mientras el resto de los alumnos se ponían en las orillas del salón, lo más lejos posible de aquellos dos locos, aun deseaban hacer muchas cosas en la vida como para morir tan temprano.

Devlin y Wendolyn simplemente menearon la cabeza; si algo así pasaba en la primera clase¿Qué diablos les tenía reservado las demás?


	3. Primer día de clases Segunda parte

Bien, aquí me encuentro de nueva cuenta para traerles el tercer episodio de las locas aventuras de estos nuevos estudiantes, ojala la sigan disfrutando tanto como yo y otros que la han leído.

**Lonely. Julie: Pues como viste, no me tarde mucho, gracias por tus comentarios... y sí... ¡Encore RLZ!****  
**

**Disclaimer: Que conste, no soy dueño de Hogwarts ni de Harry Potter... pero eso no me impide detruirlo y divertirme con ese mundo MUAHAHAHAHAHA... cof cof... **

**Los Nuevos Tres De Hogwarts**

**Capitulo 3: Primer Día (segunda parte)**

Wendolyn aspiró el aroma fresco de la mañana en la alejada Hogwarts, era revitalizante el estar tan alejada de la ciudad para variar; ella había sido criada en el mundo Muggle, por aquello de los reporteros, fotógrafos, admiradores y buscadores de talentos que la seguirían a todas partes; no era su culpa que su padre era un increíblemente famoso brujo que venció dos veces al brujo más malvado (lo de más loco ya lo había ganado Encore sin ninguna duda) y que aparte era la estrella buscadora del equipo Chudley Cannons (tras mucha petición de su viejo amigo Ron).

El sentir el suave viento de la campiña inglesa, el… oír la risa de Encore mientras el caos reinaba en el campo de práctica de vuelo; ¿era acaso mucho pedir tener tan solo cinco minutos de tranquilidad?

Tan solo hace unas pocas horas Encore se había puesto de acuerdo con Snape para estudiar más sobre los explosivos¿acaso el autor deseaba destruir Hogwarts? (pues… destruir destruir… sí)

Ahora por lo menos era una clase sencilla para Wendolyn ya que se trataba de vuelo sobre escoba, era algo bastante fácil para ella el volar, claro que no recordaba la primera lección de vuelo que su padre le dio… su madre sí.

----- (flashback) -----

Hermione estaba feliz, por fin Harry había decidido expandir la biblioteca, ahora ella podría tener la colección de sus sueños, solo tenía que dar una vuelta por Londres y todo estaría perfecto… si tan solo pudiera encontrar a su esposo; subiendo al segundo piso de la casa entró al cuarto de wendolyn, encontrando la cuna vacía; una vena empezó a pulsar en su cabeza sabiendo muy bien donde se encontraba su hija.

En lo que vendría siendo el patio trasero de los Potter (imagínense dos campos de fútbol americano con árboles y un campo abierto en medio para practicar Quidditch) Harry estaba algo ocupado en ese momento, tratando de poner a su hija Wendolyn de cinco meses en la escoba sin que se cayera, una tonta sonrisa en su cara imaginándose lo genial que su hija sería en el juego familiar, ella sería increíble, nada la detendría, ella…

"¡HARRY POTTER!" todo el color se le fue de la cara antes de voltearse al camino que conducía de nuevo hacia la casa.

"Ho-hola Hermione… qué lindo día¿verdad?" dijo dando un paso involuntario hacia atrás, una regla primordial que recordaba cuando se trataba de sobrevivir el ataque de una bestia capaz de hacerte pedacitos chiquitos era el no quitarle la vista de encima y no hacer movimientos bruscos.

"Harry Potter… si me dices que tratabas de enseñarle a tu hija a montar una escoba, te juro que no tendrás que preocuparte por dormir en el sillón el resto del año" Hermione le dijo a su esposo con una sonrisa acaramelada que puso incluso más nervioso al mago mas poderoso del mundo.

"Eh… ¿en serio?"

"Oh sí… por que de lo único que tendrás que preocuparte será que cuando acabe contigo Wendolyn será la única hija que podrás tener en lo que te resta de vida" dijo antes de que la sonrisa se convirtiera en una visión demoníaca mientras que Hermione se tronaba los nudillos avanzando hacia su amado esposo.

"¡Quiero a mi mamá!" fue todo lo que se oyó… o por lo menos lo más coherente durante algunas horas llenas de dolor y gritos salidos del mismo averno.

-----

Wendolyn aun podía recordar cuando le pidió a su padre el que le enseñara a subir una escoba despues de que visitaron a los Malfoy junto a Encore y sus padres; aun no podía entender por que se le fue el color y se puso tan nervioso, casi parecía que se iba a desmayar en ese momento.

Encogiéndose de hombros Wendolyn siguió oyendo a la profesora Hooch y las instrucciones que se sabía de memoria mientras que levantando una mano se concentró en la escoba colocada en el suelo junto a ella; era una escoba bastante sencilla, en comparación con la suya por supuesto; la Saeta de Fuego especial que crearon el año que su padre ganó el primer torneo de Quidditch, la edición especial Potter; solo existían 5 en el mundo, una la tenía su padre, otra ella, una mas Draco Malfoy en su colección personal, no sabía quien tenía las otras dos pero no era importante.

"Arriba" dijo Wendolyn viendo como la escoba ascendía hasta colocarse en su mano, eso era un juego de niños para ella, no había sentido para eso; viendo a su alrededor vio que otros dos alumnos también la hicieron ascender rápidamente; pero una persona no estaba con ellos, y eso que tenían clase junto a Slytherin.

Uno de los alumnos de Slytherin ya había hecho que su escoba se elevara, ahora les demostraría que el podía ser incluso mejor que aquella Potter, solo necesitaba la ayuda de su líder y Slytherin ganaría la copa ese año, hablando del líder ese se encontraba sentado en una banca viendo la clase despreocupadamente.

"Oye¿y tu no piensas hacer algo en la clase?" desde la banca Devlin simplemente volteó a ver al alumno de Slytherin, con una mano apuntó al deposito de escobas.

"¿Ves todas esas escobas que no se están usando?" preguntó esperando la respuesta afirmativa del otro estudiante, una ves que asintió solo extendió una mano "arriba" dijo mientras que una de las escobas voló desde allá para colocarse en su mano "¿alguna otra pregunta?" preguntó antes de que el alumno simplemente decidiera hacerse chiquito para desaparecer.

Por otro lado, una alumna tenía unos pequeños problemas para hacer levantar su escoba; ella sabía como hacerlo… lo que pasa es que se le había olvidado.

"Arriba… arriba" Encore ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la escoba parecía tener alguna avería "¡ARRIBA!" al parecer la escoba le hizo caso… solo que la fuerza hizo que se le fuera de las manos yendo a terminar en otro lado, oyéndose un terrible sonido accidentado y algo chocando, algo asÍ como la escoba golpeando a alguien en la cabeza "¡WAAAAAA, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!" Encore corrió hasta el lugar en donde estaba tirado, tratándose en este caso de Julius Longbottom "¡POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS, MIS PADRES NO SOPORTARÍAN TENER OTRA DEMANDA!" dijo tomándolo de las vestiduras y empezando a sacudirlo a la velocidad del sonido al ni siquiera vérsele los brazos.

"¡Encore¡Si no lo mataste del golpe vas a terminar matándolo de ese modo!" Wendolyn agarró a su amiga logrando calmarla; en esos momentos Julius abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a frente a una nerviosa Encore con los ojos con lágrimas.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¡ESTAS VIVO¡LO SIENTO MUCHO¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN LASTIMARTE!" Wendolyn simplemente desistió de calmar a su amiga mientras esta abrazaba fuertemente al joven Longbottom contra su pecho en el abrazo clásico de la familia mientras las lágrimas se convertían en una lluvia torrencial; Julius empezó a mover los brazos como si fuera un colibrí mientras el oxigeno se le acababa al estar su nariz enterrada en el pecho de Encore.

"Prima… ¿recuerdas a aquél conejo que te encontraste cuando eras chiquita?" Preguntó Devlin colocándose al lado de la pelirroja, Encore detuvo su llanto para verlo con mirada confundida.

"Sí ¿por qué?"

"Porque si no sueltas a Julius le va a pasar lo mismo" Encore finalmente dejó libre a su víctima mientras ella recogía su escoba para ver si se la iban a cobrar; Julius empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire para llenar sus pulmones recuperando el color, aunque se estaba preguntando el porque se sentía tan suave "Encore es algo… efusiva, aunque tienes suerte de estar vivo despues de uno de sus abrazos… y para contestar tu pregunta, sí, ella ha tenido un rápido crecimiento, en especial en el pecho"

"Entonces… son…" Julius pasó del blanco al rojo mientras vapor empezaba a salir de sus oídos hasta que su cabeza no pudo más y una ráfaga de sangre salió de su nariz haciéndolo visitar de nuevo a Morfeo.

Encore se acuclilló a un lado de su más reciente víctima y empezó a picarle las costillas con la punta de la escoba.

"¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó divertida.

"No creo que te pueda contestar, ya se le derritió su cerebro"

"Entonces… ¡FUE MI CULPA!" Devlin simplemente se puso la cara en las manos y empezó a murmurar cosas que harían a cualquier Mortífago ruborizarse de vergüenza, la clase de lenguaje que haría que te dijeran en un bar 'oye chico, cuida tu lenguaje, hay marineros presentes'

"Aun no puedo comprender como Encore puede ser tan… extrovertida en algunos casos y tan inocente en otros" Opinó Wendolyn observando a su amiga.

"En mi opinión, que haga lo que quiera… mientras que no tenga que ver conmigo" Un pitido de la profesora Hooch hizo que el control (o lo poco que actualmente existía en Hogwarts) reinara en el campo.

"De acuerdo, ya que los estudiantes mas avanzados son Wendolyn y Devlin, que ellos dos nos muestren la manera correcta de cómo usar la escoba en un encuentro de Quidditch" dijo antes de que los dos estudiantes se pusieran en posición, la profesora Hooch dejó libre una snitch dorada al tiempo de que Wendolyn subía por el aire; Devlin simplemente arrojó la escoba delante de él mientras esta flotaba un poco en el aire.

"Si se tiene que volar, se tiene que hacerlo con estilo" dijo antes de brincar sobre ella, los pies ahora eran el soporte mientras volaba detrás de la snitch detrás de su compañera.

Encore desistió de sus intentos de despertar a un catatónico Julius que tenía en los labios una extraña sonrisa y se volteó a ver como sus dos grandes amigos volaban detrás de la pequeña esfera; conociendo bastante bien lo que sucedía con respecto a esos dos y lo que el caos provocaba alrededor suyo, muy bien sabía que pronto iba a suceder algo a lo que le podía sacar jugo, así que llamó a su compañero de clases, Jason Creevey, era hora de poner su cámara en uso, pensó con una diabólica sonrisa y una bastante terrorífica sonrisa que no hubiera estado fuera de contexto en una película de científico loco.

La snitch ya estaba muy cerca, solo necesitaba extender la mano, solo que Devlin pensó lo mismo y ambos agarraron la snitch al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó un extraño agarre de manos entre Potter y Malfoy.

"Oigan¿quieren que reparta las invitaciones para la boda?" ambos oyeron, sin lugar a dudas la voz de cierta personita que no podía parar de hacer esas bromas, claro que Wendolyn empezó a perder el agarre y el balance cayendo al suelo, y debido a que las manos estaban juntas también el rubio cayó despues de ella.

Los alumnos alrededor del campo simplemente respingaron con el aterrizaje de ambos.

"Eso debió doler"

"De lo de buenas que Devlin amortiguó, si no ella se muere"

"Que interesante posición de ambos"

"Madam Promfey va a tener sus primeros pacientes del año"

-----

Madam Promfey estaba contando los segundos, y si su instinto le decía algo era que en tres, dos, uno.

"¡Holaaaaaaaa, enfermera!" de acuerdo… eso no lo había previsto, definitivamente no había tomado en consideración a una pelirroja hiperactiva que cargaba a un chico de Gryffindor desmayado sobre un hombro que llegaba en esos momentos dejando una nube de humo a sus espaldas por la velocidad que había desarrollado.

"¿Y tu debes de ser Encore?" la jovencita solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Madam Promfey sentía el inicio de una increíble migraña de tan solo pensar los líos que ella ocasionaría "¿y que le pasó a él?"

"Despues se lo contamos, creo que ella se lastimó el tobillo"

"¡No me lo lastimé¡Ni que fuera actriz de película de horror de tercera en blanco y negro para que el tobillo se me lastime¡Solo me duele!"

"Sí, lo que digas" fue todo lo que contestó Devlin dejando a Wendolyn en una de las camas "nos veremos"

"Oye primo"

"¿Sí Encore?" fue todo lo que dijo antes de que la pelirroja lo picara en las costillas y Devlin se desplomara en el suelo al no poder resistir el dolor.

"Que debilucho, oiga, Madam Promfey, si no hay espacio los puede poner a ellos dos en la misma cama"

"¡ENCORE!"

-----

Definitivamente no era el mejor año, ni su mejor momento, fue todo lo que McGonagall pensó mientras daba su clase, pero como siempre, surgían problemas.

"Profesora, tengo un problema" no solo una mano, sino que cuatro manos de diferentes pelirrojos se levantaron, la profesora casi sacaba su varita para hacerse a ella misma Avada Kedabra.

-----

Era algo genial no tener que seguir a un lado de Encore, por lo menos por una hora, era libre, y afortunadamente Wendolyn sabía que la siguiente clase no le interesaba a la pelirroja, por lo que quizá tendría una clase libre de problemas, y con Devlin aun en cama, algo por lo que ella se sentía mas que culpable, esta iba a ser, con el favor de Merlín, una clase normal.

Abriendo las puertas de la clase se encontró con el cuarto que anteriormente se usaba para el curso de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, aunque ahora se veía distinto; ¿acaso ahora lo del fondo se había convertido en un escenario?

"Hola, eres la primera en llegar Wendolyn" oyó ella, una voz bastante familiar, aunque no podía ser cierto, no podía ser; volteándose hacia la dirección de donde oyó la voz se encontró con un joven mayor, aunque relativamente joven para ser maestro.

¿TU QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?"

"Oye, yo solo quería pasar mas tiempo con ustedes, ver si se estaban divirtiendo y todo eso" dijo el maestro con una estúpida sonrisa de zorro.

"¡PERO SI TU ESTAS AQUÍ¿QUIEN DIABLOS ESTÁ ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA?"

"Oye, esta historia está tan extraña que incluso se escribe sola… bueno, en realidad el que está escribiendo es Plumita"

-----

En otra parte, una pluma se movía sola, varias hojas se encontraban a un lado del escritorio sobre una papelera que decía salida mientras otra pila similar decía entrada.

"No se para que me deja estos trabajos y el autor se va allá dejándome todo esto a mi" dijo misteriosamente la pluma ahora mas conocida como Plumita.

-----

"Ni siquiera voy a preguntar como diablos lo hiciste"

"Oye, por algo soy el autor, aparte esto ni siquiera necesita ser lógico"

"¿Y no crees que Plumita se va a quejar?"

"Pos para eso le doy su salario" (pero no me pagan horas extras¡esclavista!) "no te quejes y sigue trabajando, que todavía nos faltan un buen de capítulos por terminar" dijo el autor mirando hacia el cielo, claramente hablándole a la pluma que en ese momento estaba haciendo su trabajo.

"¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser mas normal?"

"¿Y todavía me lo preguntas a mí?"


	4. Primer día de clases Tercera parte

**Muchisisimas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia, y para aquellos que me han dejado review, LOS AMO... cough cough bueno, ahora que yo y Plumita anamos trabjando como a mil por hora escribiendo aquí les traemos un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

**jim: Gracias por tu review, seguiré trabajando, que todavía queda para rato.**

**mina202: La teoría dice que él es el anticristo y destruirá Hogwarts... aunque creo que Encore será quien destruya la escuela primero, pero eso lo veremos despues, sigue disfrutando con las locas aventuras de loca academia de magos... este, olviden que dije eso. **

**LOS NUEVOS TRES DE HOGWARTS**

**Capítulo 4: Primer día de clases (tercera parte)**

La clase, para variar una vez, era mayormente normal, no había explosiones, o ruidos extraños y fantasmales tan normales en una escuela como Hogwarts, no había pelirrojas que sembraban la semilla del caos en el salón; tan solo ella y otras dos docenas de alumnos de las cuatro casas combinadas, mayormente de Ravenclaw… la clase era normal si es que no se contaba al maestro dentro de la fórmula.

"Muy buenos días, yo soy su maestro en esta clase especial" dijo el maestro colocado en el escenario; no había nada de especial en él, ningún detalle fuera de los comun, alguna cualidad que lo hacía extraño e inigualable como lo eran los diversos maestros de Hogwarts; no, no era nada especial… a excepción claro de que él era el creador indiscutible del mundo en el que vivían "Yo soy el Autor, pero pueden llamarme 'Genio Loco Incomprendido' dijo levantando el pulgar con una sonrisa de zorro en la cara ante la mirada atónita de los alumnos.

Wendolyn entendió muy bien porqué diablos su vida era así.

"Profesor Autor" dijo una alumna de Hufflepuff con la mano levantada.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podemos decirle Dios?" dijo con una sonrisa capaz de sacar caries con el extra-dulce que contenía, el Autor se puso una mano en la barbilla mientras tomaba en cuenta las palabras de su alumna antes de hacer una v de victoria con la misma mano.

"Pueden hacerlo, pero si se entera alguien del Vaticano me meteré en unos problemas legales que no vieras" tras los diversos asentimientos de cabeza el Autor se subió al escenario "bien clase, lo que les enseñare en este salón les ayudara en su vida cotidiana y en otros trabajos que tengan y papeles que agarren con otro autor así que pongan atención; lo que les enseñaré será… "dijo dejando un espacio para crear ambiente "EL ARTE DRAMÁTICO FÍSICO EN EL FANFICTION" dijo mientras detrás suyo una gran ola apareció con un fondo de atardecer mientras varios alumnos eran arrastrados en el desplante.

-----

En otro lugar y trabajando todavía como pluma negra y no azul daba los toques finales de las páginas siguientes mientras le daba los efectos especiales al escrito.

"Sopas, se nota que el autor ya necesita vacaciones… a ver si ya me da mi cheque" dijo mientras observaba el trabajo preguntándose si el trabajo que le encargó el autor venía con seguro médico y plan tintal.

-----

Tras varios minutos el autor se puso a hablar sobre los diferentes efectos que uno podía hacer, claro que solo se trataba de los puntos más básicos, más adelante les enseñaría uno de los efectos más fabulosos y cotidianos en las aventuras, el aura de energía de Goku y el resto de guerreros como él.

"Muy bien clase, quiero que continúen practicando el ejercicio que les puse, verán que en realidad es bastante sencillo, algunos de ustedes ya lo usan, aunque mañana no es necesario que vengan los hombres" dijo el autor pasando entre los alumnos en el escenario.

"¿Por qué profesor Dios?" preguntó la misma alumna de Hufflepuff, que ahora el Autor sabía que se llamaba Nicolette.

"Por que mañana les mostraré a hacer el truco clásico de sacar un mazo de la dimensión desconocida"

"Pero profesor, usted también es hombre ¿Cómo les va a mostrar?" dijo en tono petulante uno de sus alumnos de Gryffindor; aunque en lugar de contestar solo se vio un flash de luz y el alumno ya se encontraba en el suelo, la cabeza casi enterrada en la madera con un enorme mazo encima, y quien había dado el golpe no era otro mas que el Autor.

"Por que soy Dios y yo lo puedo hacer todo" varios alumnos dieron un paso hacia atrás comprendiendo que realmente él había creado a Encore Weasley.

"Que casualidad" dijo Wendolyn desde su asiento, mucho de las lecciones ya se las sabía de memoria, no por nada había ya conocido al autor antes de las grabaciones de los nuevos tres de Hogwarts.

"No pienses que por que eres la favorita en esta clase no aprenderás nuevos trucos" dijo el Autor pensando en nuevas torturas… eh, clases, sí, clases (Plumita: Sí, clases, seguro, maldito negrero esclavista mala paga)

"Profesor Autor" dijo una voz desde la puerta no siendo otra que la profesora McGonagall.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Si me haría el favor de prestarme a la señorita Potter, tengo algo que discutir con ella"

"No problem, ya oíste, aparte la clase ya casi se termina" por su parte Wendolyn estaba más que disponible, no es que la clase fuera aburrida, pero era demasiado extraña, incluso para los estándares de Hogwarts.

-----

"¿Alguien apuntó la placa del dragón que me pasó por encima?" se oyó la voz desde la cama contigua, Devlin simplemente arqueó una ceja antes de acomodarse bien en su cama de la enfermería.

"Eso no fue un dragón, fue algo mucho mas temible, Encore" aunque Devlin ya se sentía mejor despues de la tremenda caída, hablar con Julius parecía ser lo mas adecuado por el momento.

"… oh… ya recordé" dijo recuperando color… más del necesario, Devlin solo trató de levantarse, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo acostado, mas valía revisar que era lo que estaba haciendo la bomba atómica que tenía por prima, aparte, no podía faltar a más clases, si de por sí ya se había perdido la nueva clase.

"Que bueno que recordaste" dijo de una manera bastante fría que hizo que Julius se calmara, incluso pudo ver como las paredes y el suelo se congelaban "ahora, tengo algo muy importante que discutir contigo" dijo Devlin recuperando sus fuerzas, colocándose a un lado de la cama de Julius.

"¿Y…Y de qué quieres hablar?" dijo perdiendo el calor, las sabanas ya se habían incluso convertido en hielo con el comportamiento de Devlin.

"Solo quiero recordarte que aunque Dios me dio un dolor de cabeza eterno con Encore… ella sigue siendo Mi prima¿comprendes?" dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente rojos, tomando a Julius de las vestiduras, dejándolo en el aire.

"¿YO COMO QUIERES QUE TE ENTIENDA?" dijo mientras brazos y piernas se movían como turbina del miedo.

"Si le haces algo a mi prima… te juro que dejare que ella haga lo quiera contigo" dijo en lo que bien sabía era una muy buna amenaza.

"¡DE ACEURDO, DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO, PERO NO ME MATES!" dijo Julius hasta que finalmente el joven Malfoy lo dejó caer al suelo; tardo unos cuantos segundos para recuperase de una imagen que lo perseguiría por mucho tiempo "¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?"

"Por que entiendo un poco a mi prima, se que desde ahora que te conoció ella te tratará como un amigo… por lo pálido que te pusiste creo que entiendes el concepto, Wendolyn tiene una increíble paciencia y yo soy su primo mas cercano, somos casi como un equipo, por lo que ya estamos acostumbrados a ella… un poco… solo te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia con ella… y ni intentes propasarte, Encore es muy inocente cuando se trata de algo que le pase a ella¿entendiste?" por toda contestación Julius movió la cabeza en un sí "de acuerdo, te dejaré vivir por ahora, pero sigues en prueba" dijo con una sonrisa maníaca que dejaría a su abuelo orgulloso.

"De acuerdo" dijo apenas con aliento Julius, su cabello estaba algo alborotado por el susto "oye… Julius¿me puedes responder algo?"

"¿Sí?

"Que ahí entre tu y Wendolyn?" desafortunadamente eso fue lo único que pudo decir Julius, quizá por toda su vida si Madam Pomfrey no hubiera separado a un enloquecido Devlin del cuerpo malherido de Julius cuando la escuela empezó a temblar.

-----

Wendolyn volvió a arreglarse el uniforme, es que verdaderamente le quedaba un poco corto ¿Quién había decidido hacer el uniforme con una falda tan corta? (Plumita: A mi ni me miren) Aunque más valía no enojarse por eso, no es que nadie le pusiera atención a ella, despues de todo era simplemente Quidditch¿no es verdad?"

"¡WENDY!" La pobre apenas y tuvo tiempo para esquivar el abrazo-tacléo de la única e inigualable (gracias al cielo) Encore Weasley que parecía tener encima la energía de un oso con la energía de dos osos (Gracias, laboratorio submarino 2021).

"¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?"

"Yo solo quería pasar más tiempo con mi mejor amiga" dijo Encore levantándose, colocando ambas manos debajo de la barbilla, los ojos aumentaron misteriosamente de tamaño mientras grandes lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas "pero veo que nadie me quiere aquí, dime que no es cierto" Wendolyn estaba perdiendo la batalla interna¿por qué demonios tenía que usar esa técnica?

"¡NO ES CIERTO, PERO POR FAVOR, NO LLORES, NO LLORES, NO LLORES!" dijo al borde de un ataque de nervios, recordando que tan poderosos eran los pulmones de Encore en una de sus lloradas; en un segundo las lágrimas se fueron por arte de magia teniendo encima su habitual sonrisa "… tramposa… ¿pero como le hiciste para entrar al equipo?" Encore se puso la escoba sobre el hombro antes de contestar.

"Oh, simplemente tuve que mostrarle al capitán que no tenerme en el equipo era un grave error" dijo apuntando con el pulgar a una de las paredes; la escena que estaba delante suyo era definitivamente meritoria de una película de horror para adultos, solo estaba una persona (si lo que quedaba se le podía llamar persona) tumbada en un rincón con los ojos en blanco y muy serias heridas, torceduras y moretones.

"Encore, recuerda que mi tía Luna dijo que no podías matar"

"Pero nunca dijo _casi_ matar, hay una gran diferencia entre esas dos situaciones" los demás jugadores del equipo estaban en otro rincón del vestidor temerosos de su vida, algunos habían oído rumores sobre la chica Weasley, pero verla en vivo era suficiente para querer arrojarse a un pozo lleno de cobras mortales con dragones furiosos y un río de lava hirviendo, sin olvidar los picos afilados… todo eso hubiera sido más seguro que ser el enemigo de Encore… o su contrincante; Una de las jugadoras se rió ante el desplante cínico-lógico de ambas jóvenes reclutas y se adelantó a saludarlas.

"¿Encore Weasley y Wendolyn Potter?" dijo estirando una mano a ambas; Encore rápidamente la tomó con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Wendolyn se sorprendió con la naturalidad con la que las saludaba despues de la demostración física de la pelirroja.

"Sip¿eres nueva también?"

"No, este es mi segundo año, soy Heily Schnaider, yo soy la guardiana del equipo, los tres cobardes en la esquina son Michael, Edwin y Collin, los cazadores… Y los restos humanos en la otra era… es el bateador, con ustedes dos tenemos el equipo completo, ahora¡par de haraganes, levántense de una vez y empiecen a alistarse¡Muévanse, muévanse, muévanse!" dijo la jugadora mientras los tres hombres salían corriendo hacia los vestidores; heily era rubia y más alta que Encore, lo que imponía, era de una complexión muy fuerte pero sin perder la feminidad "bien, las espero en el campo, voy a intentar revivir a nuestro 'intrépido' líder" dijo antes de tomarlo de un brazo y comenzar a arrastrarlo hacia los baños ante la mirada sorprendida de Wendolyn.

"Me cae bien"

"Me pregunto por que" dijo Wendolyn con ironía.

-----

Como siempre, Wendolyn se sentía como en el hogar en un campo de Quidditch… aunque su primer hogar siempre sería la biblioteca, no había vuelta de hoja en eso; por más que su padre intentara sacarla de la misma… a veces por la fuerza, aunque su madre se seguía quejando por las marcas de uñas en el suelo.

No es que no le gustara el Quidditch, pero no sentía el mismo arranque de energía y adrenalina como su padre, era un hobby, pero no sentía su llamado como su padre cuando tenía su edad.

"Muy bien chiquios y chiquias, hoy tendremos un juego de práctica con una de las casas de Hogwarts" dijo el capitán ya recuperado milagrosamente del equipo de Quidditch "ahora ya tenemos el equipo completo para este año, y no solo eso¡ahora tenemos a nuestra estrella buscadora Wendolyn Potter!" la reacción de la pequeña era ya algo normal para los que la conocían "mas no solo eso ¡si no que tenemos probablemente a la mas poderosa bateadora de toda la historia del quidditch!... todavía tengo algunos moretones para probarlo"

"Oh, por favor, no es para tanto, me estas avergonzando" dijo Encore agitando la mano con una enorme sonrisa en la boca que hizo que los tres cazadores empezaran a temblar de miedo.

"Sí, ahora seremos invencibles" dijo Heily mientras ella y Encore chocaban las manos.

"¿Aun es tiempo para irme de nuevo a la biblioteca?" Wendolyn dijo dando un paso hacia atrás antes de que Encore la atrapara.

"Pa' donde vas chaparra, tu te quedas aquí a jugar¿no quieres hacer sentir a tu padre orgulloso?"

"Quiero seguir viva, aparte la falda es demasiado corta este año" dijo tratando de bajarla de nuevo, era increíble como es que la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore pudieran aceptar el nuevo uniforme con una falda por arriba de la rodilla, de seguro era obra del autor (a mí no me culpes, los que votaron fueron los alumnos).

"Vamos, te ves bien, aparte así no solo Devlin tendrá una montaña de fans"

"¡Encore¡Ya basta con eso¿No podrías parar ya? No hay nada entre Devlin y yo"

"Es lo que yo le digo, pero trata de hacerla entrar en razón" Wendolyn saltó por lo menos un metro en el aire tras encontrar detrás de ella al joven Devlin… rodeado de tres jugadoras de Slytherin "…¿y esas quienes son?" Wendolyn puso los ojos como una puerta al infierno dirigidas a las tres susodichas

"Y eso que dice que no hay nada entre los dos" dijo en un susurro Heily a Encore.

"Somos las cazadoras del equipo de Slytherin" dijo una de ellas con el cabello negro suelto, la cual estaba tomando del brazo a Devlin mientras miraba a la pequeña Potter con una mirada de soberbia.

"En mi casa les dicen de otro modo, aunque se ofendería ese animal si les digo eso a ustedes" Devlin tragó saliva al notar el tono de voz de Wendolyn, mas valía que hiciera algo o el Apocalipsis iba a visitar Hogwarts muy temprano esta temporada.

"Ellas me pidieron si podía jugar un partido con ellas pues su buscador se enfermó.

-----

En otra parte de la escuela, mas conocida como el closet de las escobas, un joven con el uniforme de Slytherin se encontraba amordazado y amarrado con un paliacate en la boca mientras intentaba gritar desesperado.

-----

"¿Seguro de eso?"

"Así es, no tengo intenciones de jugar la temporada" dijo mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a las jugadoras, aunque solo fue necesaria la ayuda de Encore, quien prácticamente se las arrancó de encima antes de aventarlas hacia su lado del campo.

"Y QUEDENSE ALLÍ" gritó mientras se limpiaba las manos, nadie iba a molestar a su familia.

"¿No podríamos tener una vida normal?"

"No pidas imposibles Wendolyn, eso ni Dios nos lo concede"

"Al menos valía el intento" ambos simplemente suspiraron antes de regresar a su lado del campo, preparándose para el juego de práctica.


	5. Fin del Dia

**Bueno, a continuación sigue la respuesta de reviews.**

**jim: Aquí sigo dandole duro a mi historia, ojala te siga gustando.**

**Gerulita Evans: Ojala hogwarts sobreviva a ellos, sigue leyendo, espero que te siga gustando la historia. **

**Los Nuevos Tres de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 5: Fin del día (gracias al Autor)**

"¡Devlin y Wendolyn!"

"¡Bajo un árbol!"

"¡Ya les dije que basta!" lo único que se podía ver en el salón era una algo enojada (completamente enojada significaría el fin del mundo en la opinión de Devlin) Wendolyn persiguiendo a las mellizas Weasley y a Encore mientras estas solo se reían corriendo a toda velocidad; Devlin simplemente usó un método muy útil cuando se trataba de tener que tratar con parte de su familia, simplemente hacia como si no estuviera allí; era mucho mas sencillo hacer eso que tener que darse cuenta de que se encontraba rodeado de lunáticos y que él también era así… en una muy pequeña parte por supuesto.

"¿No las va a detener Señor Devlin?" uno de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso de Gryffindor le dijo mientras Devlin aun continuaba leyendo su libro sobre la historia de las casa de Hogwarts; Devlin simplemente giró la cabeza para verlo antes de cerrar el libro con la hoja marcada.

"¿Estas loco? Me gusta estar vivo" dijo antes de encaminarse hacia su cuarto, deseaba descansar despues de todas las locuras del primer día "si esto pasa el primero, no me quiero ni imaginar que diablos va a pasar el fin de curso… o si la escuela seguirá de pie para entonces"

-----

Tan solo hace algunas horas habían regresado de lo que podría considerarse uno de los juegos más raros de Quidditch.

"Bueno, no creo que sea necesario que les diga las reglas del juego, así que… ¡comiencen!" dijo la maestra Hooch liberando las diferentes pelotas, las dos bludgers, la quaffle y la snitch dorada.

"Que comience la guerra" dijo una voz profunda que incluso hizo que la piel de Encore se volviera chinita de los nervios; Heily estaba a un lado de la pelirroja bastante sorprendida sobre la reacción de la temeraria Encore Weasley; fijando luego su mirada hacia la dueña de esa voz no pudo sino simplemente tragar saliva de los nervios; delante de ella también se encontraba el joven Malfoy temblando de miedo.

Si alguien le preguntara a Heily, ella diría que una extraña aura negra rodeaba a la pequeña Potter… pero lo más impactante de todo eran los ojos completamente rojos, sin iris ni nada, solo completamente ROJOS.

"¿Quien es ese demonio?" se preguntó Heily.

"Esa es Wendy… si quieres seguir con vida no te le arrimes" dijo nerviosa Encore tratando de mantenerse lo más alejada posible de su amiga de la infancia.

"En serio debería de haber una regla nueva cuando se juega Quidditch" dijo una de las cazadoras de Slytherin en voz alta mientras hablaba con sus otras compañeras.

"¿Cuál piensas tu que debe ser?" le contesto una del grupo de tres.

"El de una estatura mínima, por supuesto" dijo mientras las tres se soltaron riendo, aunque era obvio que les faltaba bastante cerebro al no notar la forma en la que Wendolyn reaccionaba; de suerte que su escoba había sido fortificada con un metal hasta entonces desconocido, pero incluso se podía ver como es que se empezaba a doblar con la fuerza de sus manos; Devlin en esos momentos empezó a rezar por el alma de las tres jugadoras.

"Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos…"

La pelota en esos momentos salió por los aires mientras Wendolyn mantenía fija su mirada sobre las tres cazadoras, la snitch en esos momentos pasó por sus ojos perdiéndose en el otro lado del campo mientras una sonrisa demoníaca aparecía en su cara.

Una de las bludgers intentó acercarse demasiado a uno de sus compañeros por lo que Encore le dio un ligero golpe de revés; claro que ligero en su opinión, por lo que la bludger terminó enterrada en el terreno de juego, claro que la pelota tendría mejor suerte que el equipo contrario en opinión de Encore.

Wendolyn simplemente fue un relámpago al ir por la quidditch… llevándose de por medio a las cazadoras de Slytherin que no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para apartarse del camino de una verdadera saeta; Devlin solo tuvo tiempo de moverse a su izquierda evitando el meteoro que era su amiga.

Despues de que el humo se disipara del campo de juego la profesora Hooch silbó.

"El juego… acabó… ese fue el mas rápido de mi vida… que alguien lleve a las jugadoras de Slytherin a la enfermería" dijo antes de aterrizar; realmente necesitaría un frasco grande de calmantes; Encore y Heily golpearon la cabeza de sus compañeros para que reaccionaran.

"¡Dejen de ver debajo de la falda de ellas y muévanse!"

"¿Te sientes bien Wendy?"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Eh… nada" dijo Devlin ayudándola a levantarse mientras que en la mano tenía la snitch dorada, aunque no recordaba como había pasado; Encore respiró tranquila por fin, afortunadamente siempre despues de un ataque de rabia perdía la memoria de lo que ella había hecho.

"Gracias Autor por no destruirnos" dijo Encore antes de arrodillarse en el suelo y reverenciar al gran creador.

-----

En algún otro lugar una pluma se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa.

"¡Esa si que fue buena, arriba Wendolyn!"

"Ya calla, tenemos trabajo que hacer" dijo el Autor antes de sentarse en la silla poniéndose a escribir con Plumita.

-----

"Estoy muerta" dijo Wendolyn antes de caer sobre su cama; no quería saber nada del mundo hasta que la era de hielo terminara y empezara la otra; ¿Quién podía saber que un simple día de clases podía ser tan agotador; una de las luces se prendió, era una de las lámparas portátiles de Encore; abriendo uno de sus ojos con gran dificultad vio a su amiga Encore escribiendo con gran rapidez mientras a su lado en la cama se encontraba una caja de colores profesionales "¿Qué haces?"

"Le prometí a mamá escribir todos los días para contarle lo que me pasó"

"¿Y los colores?"

"Me pareció un buen gesto ponerles unos dibujos para ilustrar lo que pasó" dijo Encore antes de volver a su carta inconclusa; Wendolyn se volteó para ponerse de espaldas en la cama, quedándose pensando sobre lo que dijo su amiga; no parecía ser mala idea hacer lo mismo, despues de todo le podía escribir a sus padres como es que había cambiado la escuela y en que se mantenía igual; aparte de que podía pedirle a su madre algunos números de su revista que mantenía completamente escondida de su padre; si él la viera se desmayaría del contenido (Autor¡La revista no es de ese tipo, mal pensados!)

Tomando unas hojas que tenía cerca y tomando tinta y pluma empezó a narrar los sucesos acontecidos.

-----

Devlin aspiró el aire de tranquilidad de la casa de Gryffindor, sin fans enloquecidas siguiéndolo a todos lados ni personas inclinándose ante él todo el tiempo… no es que tuviera algo contra eso, pero todo tenía un límite; por lo menos aquí compartiría el cuarto con alguien; tranquilo por fin abrió la puerta a la habitación.

"¿Devlin?"

"¿Julius?"


	6. Un día tranquilo, sí, como no

**Y aquí estoy de vuelta para traerles más de las aventuras y peripecias de esta nueva generación que no tiene nada de lógica o seria, ojala sigan disfrutando.**

**jim: de nada, sigue leyendo y sigue disfrutando.**

**Gabita: don't worry, esta vez si te lo voy a dar primero en papel, no digo mada más pues te lo diiré en persona.**

**Gerulita Evans: que puedo decir, Encore es genial, que bueno que te gustó el partido, espera muchas sorpresas de ellos, ojala sigas disfrutando.**

**Cerberuxs: Pues... este... ¿lo siento? No era... bueno sí era mi intención hacer que se rieran, pero no quería causar problemas, pero no puedo prometer que no volverá a pasar; A todo el mundo le fascina la pelirroja, también es mi adoración; y sí, en total son 15 Weasley, pronto voy a presentarlos a fondo; Ya que el fic salió de la nada, no se que tan largo va a ser, pero si va a ser largo; va a ver saltos de tiempo, flashbacks y un sin fin de cosas; El sombrero se volvió un poco loco al tratar con Encore y terminó mandando a Devlin a ambas casas, es que incluso Voldemort le tiene miedo a esa niña (pronto explicaré eso también)**

**Disclaimer:... seamos sinceros¿de verdad pensarían que YO soy dueño de Harry Potter y todo eso? Pero que les quede claro de que SI soy dueño de Encore y todo el resto del elenco original de esta historia... ¡y adelante!**

**Los Nuevos Tres De Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 6: Solo un día comun y corriente (Sí, como no)**

"Por favor"

"No"

"Porfa"

"No"

"Porfitas"

"No"

"Ándale, por favorcito"

"No"

"Di que sí, a little favor"

"No"

"¿Qué es un favor entre primos?"

"Ya dije que no"

"¿Qué te cuesta?"

"Mi divinidad y orgullo como Malfoy… ¡Y BAJAME DE UNA VEZ ENCORE!" gritó Devlin mientras se encontraba en el aire gracias al abrazo de la muerte Weasley de su prima, la cual lo estaba moviendo de un lado a otro como un oso de peluche gigante.

"Me da miedo incluso preguntar, pero la curiosidad gana… exactamente¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Julius entrando a la sala de la casa de Gryffindor; Wendolyn solo acomodó sus lentes dándole enseguida una vuelta de página a su libro.

"Encore está tratando de convencer a Devlin de que pose para una sesión fotográfica de su club de fans"

"¿Y eso que tiene de malo?" Wendolyn observó a Julius como si se mirara a alguien con dos cabezas.

"Son fans… completamente enloquecidas y con ganas de ver a Devlin, y me refiero a todo"

"Por eso digo¿Qué no quieres estar con ellas en esa sesión?" dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, no era extraño que Julius también hubiera tomado un poco de los hábitos de sus nuevos amigos, en especial el de hacerle un poco de burla a la pequeña Potter; el efecto fue el deseado, viendo como el color rojo empezaba a subir por el cuello hasta llegar a donde comienza el pelo de la cabeza.

"Ah, yo, eh" empezó a tartamudear Wendolyn tratando de buscar una respuesta lógica; ya que no encontraba decidió simplemente hacer a Julius conocer el suelo de una manera muy personal al golpearlo con el libro en sus manos "¡Por supuesto que no¡Yo no soy como ellas!"

"Ella tiene razón¡ella preferiría verlo en privado!"

"¡ENCORE!" la risa destornillante de la pelirroja empezó a oírse por los pasillos mientras ella corría a toda velocidad perseguida por su buena amiga.

Julius en ese momento decidió enderezar su cuerpo…y su columna vertebral; vaya que la pequeña tenía fuerza; un ruidoso ruido salió de su espalda cuando se acomodó unas cuantas vértebras, con esa clase de amigos quien necesitaba a los mortífagos.

-----

"¡No huyas cobarde!"

"Nuuuuuu" solo se oyó mientras los alumnos eran aventados hacia los lados con la velocidad de ambas saetas, incluso Jason Creevey terminó girando como bailarina de ballet en el lago de los cisnes a una velocidad que pronto podría llegar a luz.

Minerva McGonagall en ese momento decidió ver que estaban haciendo los alumnos, ver si se estaban comportando correctamente y si no había ningún contratiempo… claro está que Hogwarts no había visto absolutamente nada de tranquilidad desde que comenzó el nuevo ciclo escolar; a un lado de su mesa de trabajo había un vaso con agua, aunque Minerva hubiera jurado ver que el líquido por un momento vibró, otra vez, lo hizo, como si algo se estuviera acercando; en un momento el suelo y las paredes comenzaron a retumbar; decidida a averiguar que era lo que pasaba salió al pasillo solo para encontrarse con dos jovencitas atravesando el pasillo como una manada salvaje de algún animal increíblemente peligroso; tuvo que pegarse a la pared para evadir el embiste mortal de ambas criaturas salidas directamente del averno, aunque solo había dos personas que podían hacer algo así.

"WENDOLYN POTTER GRANGER Y ENCORE WEASLEY LOVEGOOD, DETENGANSE INMEDIATAMENTE"

"Chin" dijo solamente Encore antes de meter los frenos, aunque desafortunadamente wendolyn no tenía el control de su amiga en cuanto a carrera supersónica y terminó estrellándose en la espalda de su amiga mandando a ellas a un viaje todo pagado por el aire, rodando por la escalera y todo lo demás incluido; McGonagall simplemente se quedó observando todo el desastre, mientras las sillas volaban por todos lados, diferentes efectos de explosiones sucedían en el fondo y el sonido de paredes derrumbándose hacían eco por todos lados; los ojos de la profesora se llenaron de lágrimas preguntándose por que razón ellas tuvieron que venir a la escuela.

-----

"¿Se dan cuenta de los daños que ambas ocasionaron con su pequeña demostración de esta mañana?"

"Sí profesora McGonagall" ambas niñas dijeron al mismo tiempo obviamente avergonzadas con lo que pasó; afuera se seguía viendo a un equipo de constructores reparando la pared derecha de la oficina de la profesora.

"A ver maistro, póngale la mezcla a eso que ya va a quedar(Autor: Esos son modismo mexicanos, si quieren más esxplicación mandenme un mail, ahí les explicaré mejor)"

"Pos órale güey, la pared va quedar bien chida carnal" Minerva ni siquiera quería preguntarle a Autor de donde trajo a esos constructores, pero al menos trabajaban mas rápido que los magos en cuestiones manuales.

"Muy bien señoritas, a las dos les va a tocar una semana de castigo, ambas van a tener trabajos de limpieza alrededor de Hogwarts, ahora pueden irse" dijo la profesora y en un instante ambas jovencitas salieron por la pared derrumbada… el salón comunal quedaba más cerca de ese modo.

-----

En otra parte de Inglaterra, Hermione Potter empezó a revisar el correo que la lechuza había traído, dos cartas eran de Hogwarts; entrando a la casa agradeció que la temporada de Quidditch había terminado, despues de todo Harry cocinaba bastante bien; Hermione nunca había podido cocinar, la última aventura suya en la cocina hizo que los bomberos de tres diferentes ciudades vinieran a su casa.

"Harry, llegó correo"

"¿En serio¿De quién?"

"Una carta es de Wendolyn… la otra es de Dumbledore" dijo ella entregándole las cartas a su marido.

-----

"No se preocupen, estoy bien… también la escuela, aunque poco a poco se va destruyendo por algo que ustedes-ya-saben-quien hace; me he… divertido, es interesante lo que sucede ha diario; pronto les enviaré más información.

Saludos a Mamá… y Papá, trata de no hacer enojar a Mamá, no quiero recibir un Aullador de ella quejándose de ti como en la guardería.

Los quiere

Devlin Malfoy Weasley"

-----

"Me he divertido mucho en la escuela, aunque los extraño mucho.

Devlin ha conseguido un club de fans enorme, y estoy haciendo planes con ellas, muchas tienen ideas divertidas para Devlin.

Wendolyn sigue igual que siempre, aunque pronto lograré cambiar eso.

He hecho nuevos amigos, uno de ellos es el hijo de un viejo amigo suyo, Julius Longbottom, aunque tiene la extraña costumbre de desmayarse cada vez que estoy cerca, lo más chistoso es que le sale sangre de la nariz en cada ocasión.

Las clases son súper divertidísimas, estoy aprendiendo mucho, en especial de explosivos y químicos con mi maestro favorito Snape"

La ceja de Ron Weasley empezó a temblar viendo el dibujo en chibi de Encore al lado de Snape… SONRIENDO.

"¡LUNA!"

"¿Qué pasa Ronald?" Dijo ella saliendo de la cocina con delantal puesto y espátula en mano.

"¡MIRA LO QUE DICE NUESTRA HIJA, SU MAESTRO FAVORITO ES SNAPE, SEVERUS SNAPE!" Luna simplemente arqueó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, lo cual aumentó el factor de atractivo en la mente de Ron sacándolo de su ira Weasley por un rato.

"Bomboncito… es Encore¿Qué otra explicación quieres?" dijo mientras Ron se calmaba con una mirada de comprensión.

"No, pos sí… ¿Qué hay para desayunar?" preguntó, Luna solo sonrió disfrutando de la mañana junto a su esposo.

-----

Devlin trató con toda su fuerza el no terminar carcajeándose y empezar a revolcarse por el suelo, eso estaba por debajo de un Malfoy, el no se pondría en ridículo haciendo algo así… pero diablos, como deseaba hacerlo, enfrente de él Wendolyn estaba completamente roja mientras que Encore solo infló los cachetes con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

"No es justo, no hicimos nada"

"Nada, exceptuando cuatro paredes destruidas, algunos cuadros dañados y otras cosas más"

"Julius, se supone que deberías estar de mi lado"

"Estoy del lado que me deje menos moretones, gracias" dijo Julius tratando de no terminar sonrojado por la forma tan… linda en la que Encore se veía.

"¿Así que van a terminar de sirvientas?" preguntó Devlin por fin controlando de cierta manera su deseo de reírse; los tres vieron como es que un foco se prendió por encima de Encore mientras esta tenía una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

"¿Sirvienta eh?"

"¿En que estas pensando Encore?"

"Bueno¿te acuerdas de ese grupo de trajes que mandé pedir la última vez que fui a tu casa?"

"Eh, sí… como olvidarlo" dijo Wendolyn temblando un poco.

"Bueno, hay uno de esos trajes que todavía no he estrenado, esta es una buena ocasión pasa hacerlo" dijo riéndose bastante femeninamente… aunque con ciertos toques escalofriantes; Julius se quedó con una cara de confundido increíble.

"Eh, Encore tiene una pequeña… obsesión por los disfraces, literalmente compra el que se le ponga enfrente" dijo Devlin mostrándole un poco la luz a Julius sobre Encore; Julius empezó a imaginarse a Encore con diferentes trajes antes de que un abanico de papel que Devlin sacó de la nada lo golpeara sobre la cabeza "Tranquilo con esa imaginación, vas a terminar muerto si sigues así" Julius simplemente refunfuñó mientras las otras dos chicas se reían a más no poder; sí, verdaderamente empezaban a disfrutar la escuela los cuatro.


	7. No se me ocurrió título

**Me he tardado un poquito, es cierto, pero aun así les traigo este capítulo, es claro que experimento con mi humor, es por esto que les pido tengan un poco de paciencia en este capítulo, esperen al nuevo capítulo que ya está listo.**

**jim: De nuevo gracias por tu comentario.**

**mina202. No te preocupes, mientras te halla sacado una carcajada al leerlo me doy por servido, para eso lo escribí, para que ustedes lo disfruten lo más que puedan; a mi tambien me fascinaron como quedaron los albañiles; yo soy de Hermosillo Sonora asi que no estamos tan lejos.  
**

**LOS NUEVOS TRES DE HOGWARTS**

**Capítulo 7: No se me ocurrió título**

"Eh, compadre"

"Dime Julius"

"Una preguntita"

"Adelante"

"¿Eso es normal?"

"Se trata de Encore¿desde cuando lo normal tiene que ver con ella?" dijo Devlin sin apartar la vista de lo que sucedía delante de ambos estudiantes; normalmente el salón comedor era algo caótico con todos comiendo, conversando y viviendo como cualquier otro mago en la escuela, pero desde que cierta personita llegó…

"ENCORE, BAJA LA MESA"

"Pego la gofesoga McGonagall dijo gue guebíamog limpiag" Dijo Encore tragando lo que había en su boca.

"PERO NO SE REFERÍA A LA COMIDA" Wendolyn en esos momentos intentaba hace que su amiga dejara abajo la mesa que tenía levantada con gran facilidad; incluso ahora no comprendía de donde demonios salía la energía monstruosa de la pelirroja.

"De acuerdo, si tu lo dices¡echen paja!" Encore solo se encogió de hombros antes de aventar lejos la mesa.

"PERO NO SE LA AVIENTES A LA GENTE"

"QUITENSE DEL CAMINO" Julius y Devlin apenas y tuvieron tiempo de quitarse antes de que la mesa se estrellara en donde algunos estudiantes se sentaban, todos saltando a un lado para evitar el golpe.

"Nooooooo" Empezó a llorar Wendolyn a borbotones "Ahora tengo más chamba por hacer" dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante el paraje apocalíptico frente a ella.

"WENDOLYN POTTER GRANGER Y ENCORE WEASLEY LOVEGOOD"

"Sí profesora McGonagall" dijeron ambas ante la mirada justiciera de la maestra, antes de que ella les diera una escoba a cada una.

"Y no podrán usar magia para limpiar, ahora, Meeeeedia vuelta¡Marchen!" Devlin y Julius jurarían haber escuchado el sonido de un tambor mientras ambas jovencitas se encaminaban a su castigo.

-----

"Odio mi vida" Dijo Wendolyn mientras a sus espaldas Encore pasaba a toda velocidad con un trapeador "¿Por qué no puede pasar un día normal en mi vida?"

"¿Por que está en tu contrato?" Wendolyn saltó aproximadamente dos metros de la impresión antes de usar el ataque que Autor les enseñó en la clase, en este caso el mazo especial.

"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" Devlin solo sobó su chichón gigante antes de volver a acomodarse.

"Que temperamento"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Solo vine a darles algo que llegó por correo" dijo dándole un paquete a Wendolyn "¿Y mi prima?" en ese momento la pelirroja pasó corriendo con el trapeador tan rápido que incluso levantaba polvo detrás de ella, antes de que un piso completamente brillante se mostrara despues.

"¡She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freak¡She's a very special girl!" dijo mientras seguía su labor a través del colegio, un par de audífonos salían de sus orejas mientras se lograba ver un reproductor de MP3 en el bolsillo de sus vestimentas; dos idénticas gotas de sudor aparecieron en la cabeza de Devlin y Wendy, al mismo tiempo ambos voltearon a verse con una mano apuntando por donde desapareció la tercera del grupo.

"Eso era…"

"A mi no me veas, tu se lo regalaste"

"Pero eso se supone que no funcionaría aquí"

"Tu díselo al autor, aparte¿desde cuando esto tiene lógica?" ambos voltearon de nuevo para ver pasar de nueva cuenta por el mismo camino que antes a la reina del caos aumentando la gota de sudor de tamaño.

"Qu… ¿Qué fue eso? Pero ella acaba de pasar, y de nuevo ella…"

"Ahí te ves, yo ya me voy, esto ya se puso demasiado loco incluso para mi" dijo Devlin antes de irse tambaleando; nunca en su vida podrá entender como le hacía Encore para volverlo loco.

"Encore… Encore… Encore" continuaba diciendo Wendy a cada momento que pasa la joven Weasley enfrente de ella pero parecía no poner atención con la música a todo volumen; una vena empezó a crecer en su cabeza a cada segundo hasta que sacando una mano por la parte derecha de la pantalla esta salió por la izquierda justo en el momento para tomar a Encore por el cuello desde atrás, con un jalón Encore entró de nuevo en pantalla por la parte derecha "ENCOOOOOOOOOORE" los brazos de la pelirroja empezaron a volar junto con la potencia del grito.

¿Sí?" dijo Encore ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia su amiga de la infancia quitándose finalmente los audífonos de la cabeza.

"Te llegó este paquete" dijo tratando de no explotar y destruir alguna otra pared, ya tenía suficiente con tener que limpiar; los ojos de Encore extrañamente empezaron a brillar desmesuradamente al tener el paquete en sus manos "eh, Encore¿estas bien?" dijo algo preocupada antes de que la pelirroja tomara su mano.

"Wendy" dijo Encore sonrojándose un poco.

"Eh, dime"

"Tu y yo nos hemos conocido por mucho tiempo¿no es así?" dijo Encore haciendo círculos en el papel del paquete con un dedo, por su parte Wendy estaba realmente preocupándose.

"Sí, por supuesto, este, Encore¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?"

"Bueno, yo, necesito decirte algo muy especial" dijo Encore mientras su pelo oscurecía sus ojos.

"Encore, lo siento, pero yo no soy así, eres mi amiga, pero a mi me gustan los chicos…"

"¡Quiero que te pruebes este traje que me llegó por correo¿Qué pensabas que te iba a decir?" dijo Encore mientras Wendolyn caía de cara sobre el piso.

"Y yo que me preocupé por nada… espera un momento… ¿Qué traje quieres que me pruebe?" dijo Wendolyn mientras unas alarmas de alerta se encendían en su cabeza.

"Bueno, aquel día pedí un traje extra para ti" dijo Encore con unos lindos rubores rosas redondos sobre los cachetes.

"No es el traje que yo creo que es¿verdad? Dime que no" dijo Wendolyn tragando saliva viendo como es que la sonrisa de Encore se iba volviendo depredadora.

"Lo siento chaparra, pero tu vienes conmigo" Encore tomó a Encore y la subió sobre sus hombros dispuesta a convertir a Wendolyn en un orgullo de Hogwarts… o por lo menos en su cabeza.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" muchos alumnos temblaron ante aquel sonido tan salvaje, preguntándose a que animal estaban torturando… o que alumnos tenían clase con Snape.

-----

Para Julius este había sido un día bastante normal, despertar, ir a clases, comer, ir a otras clases, descansar, descansar, descansar, dormir, descansar un poco más; por alguna extraña razón había podido seguir su horario normal, aunque sabía muy bien que le debía eso a que cierta pelirroja caótica y desmadrosa no se encontraba cerca.

Subiendo las escaleras junto con varios de sus amigos 'normales' de Hogwarts empezó a preguntarse donde estaría Encore, no es que la extrañara, por supuesto que no, era solo que… deseaba preguntarle algo… sí, eso era, se dijo a si mismo cuando entraron al salón comunal de Gryffindor.

Lo primero que observaron al entrar fue que muchos de los estudiantes de la casa se encontraban parados en semicírculo, cosa realmente extraña considerando que nadie estaba sentado o haciendo ruido, otra cosa muy importante era que solo eran hombres los que se encontraban completamente estáticos viendo hacia un punto; Julius se encogió de hombros, realmente él no era curioso en extremo, aparte había demasiada gente allí como para poder pasar a observar.

Julius notó que una de las chicas de tercer año se empezaba a enojar, y enojar en el sentido de que incluso salía vapor de sus orejas como silbato mientras caminaba en camino de su novio que estaba en el grupo de observación, lo tomó de la levita, lo volteó y le descargó una cachetada de tipo mata elefantes mandándolo a estrellar contra la pared dejando la silueta marcada; que bueno que los albañiles eran tan buenos con las reparaciones, ya habían terminado la pared, y eso que solo lo habían comenzado ayer, aunque parecía que los motivaba de que estaba hecho las monedas con lo que les pagaron.

"¡Pervertido¡Terminamos!" gritó la chica arrojándole al sujeto desmayado el anillo de su dedo; ahora sí Julius realmente quería saber que diablos estaba pasando que todos estaban tan atentos; utilizando el pequeño espacio que desocupó el desmayado empezó a abrirse paso a través de la marea humana de Gryffindor llegando al final y quedándose helado (figurativamente hablando por supuesto) de la impresión con lo que se encontró frente a él.

Blanco y negro en el traje, una pequeña cofia, mandil, calcetas blancas largas y zapatos.

"Que alguien me mate, estoy en el cielo" solo murmuró Julius empezando a perder la consciencia.

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation" Comenzó a cantar Encore con sus audífonos puestos completamente sin poner atención al mundo alrededor de ella mientras seguía limpiando con el plumero; las caderas moviéndose al ritmo de la música que ella sola podía escuchar, era posible ver como es que las cabezas de todos se movían al mismo tiempo siguiendo el movimiento; de pronto todos empezaron a temblar del frío que había atrás de ellos;

Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo encontrándose con una imagen salida del infierno.

"¿Que… hacen… viendo… a… mí… prima?" Preguntó Devlin flexionando los nudillos, el sonido como si fueran disparos lejanos de escopeta, Julius solo cerró los ojos mientras el sonido de huesos quebrándose y alaridos del dolor directos del más profundo nivel del infierno provenían de todas partes; una vez que abrió los ojos se sorprendió con lo limpio que estaba.

"Oye, Encore limpió, no podía arruinar su trabajo¿o sí?" pregunto Devlin juntando los cuerpos en una sola pila, ahora solo tenía que encontrar una fosa lo bastante honda como para enterrarlos.

"¿Los mataste?"

"No, no quiero cargar con eso en mi consciencia"

"¿En serio tienes consciencia?"

"Te dejé vivo¿no es así? Ahora pórtate bien, y no derrames sangre por todo el lugar"

"Siiii amo" empezó a asentir Julius con una joroba en la espalda mientras el salón se convertía en la mazmorra de científico loco.

-----

"Aun no entiendo como puedo continuar soportando a ese montón de locos a los que llamo familia" dijo Devlin avanzando por Hogwarts despues de dejar a todos los alumnos en la enfermería para que se recuperaran; lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era una tranquila tarde en su trono viendo la película de Drácula y una copa de una buena cerveza de mantequilla.

"Ah, hola Devlin"

"Hola Wendy" dijo él en contestación antes de detenerse en seco y volver sus pasos para darle un segundo vistazo a la pequeña Potter quedándose con el ojos cuadrado y la boca en el suelo, era increíble como es que incluso las piernas de Wendolyn se pusieron rojas "¿Wendolyn?" la otra solo asintió con la cabeza con una linda cofia identica a la de Encore en su cabeza, aunque la falda parecía ser un poco más corta en ella "déjame adivinar… Encore te hizo ponerte ese traje"

"Sí¡es demasiado embarazoso!"

"Bueno… te ves bien"

"¿En serio?" dijo Wendolyn poniéndose incluso más roja si era posible.

"Sí… perdóname por arruinarte el trabajo de limpieza Wendy"

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó Wendolyn confundida antes de que Devlin se desmayara con una hemorragia nasal "Oh, a eso se refería… va a ser una lata limpiar eso"


	8. Esta va por Mel Brooks

**Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les viene el siguiente capítulo de los estudiantes más extraños que haya tenido Hogwarts algún día.**

**Jin: De nuevo, gracias por tus comentarios  
**

**LOS NUEVOS TRES DE HOGWARTS**

Capítulo 8: esta va por Mel Brooks

Wendolyn sintió un ligero empujón en la nariz con un objeto pequeño y simplemente hizo un movimiento suave con la muñeca para continuar durmiendo, no es que fuera una persona tan dormilona, lo que pasa era que había tenido mucho trabajo, no solo limpiar el salón de Slytherin, lo cual no había entendido el porqué, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con Encore; si no que también tuvo que limpiar todo un piso de Hogwarts, y cunado se refería a todo, ella se refería a todo, incluyendo los cuartos secretos, los corredores empolvados y con telarañas que aparecían en el mapa del merodeador.

¿Dumbledore siempre había sabido lo del mapa? Se preguntó en voz alta aquella vez mientras intentaba ahuyentar una araña que habría puesto en envidia a King Kong, probablemente uno de los hijos de Aragog; aun así a la maldita cosa le había parecido buena idea el tratar de devorar a Encore Weasley… Wendolyn solo se tapó los ojos para no ver la masacre… o desde el punto de vista de Encore, un lindo juego de figuras de globos, solo que sin globos.

El empujón volvió con más fuerza y Wendolyn solo intentó ahuyentar lo que le estaba impidiendo sus pequeños momentos de descanso hasta que ya no pudo más y tomó el objeto molestador en sus manos.

"Ya basta Enco… Profesor Snape" dijo ella perdiendo el enojo y el sueño; una de las cejas de Snape se encontraban levantadas.

"Durmiendo en clase, esto no es historia de la magia¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?"

"¿Ups?"

-----

Ya que definitivamente el castigo que les había puesto McGonagall era suficiente por ahora dejó ir a Wendolyn Potter con un simple regaño y 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor; finalmente tenía el tiempo para él solo, viendo como es que el humo de las pociones a medio cocer se volvían de diversos colores antes de quedar en el estado final, con un suspiro Snape tomó un ligero sorbo a su té de hierbas.

"Oiga, profesor Snape" Severus escuchó una voz llena de curiosidad y vida, quien más sino la pelirroja con la palabra peligro escrito en ella desde que nació.

"Dime, pequeño saltamontes"

"¿Estuvo bien que pusiera la poción dentro de aquella máquina?" Snape simplemente levantó las cejas verdaderamente preocupado por la seguridad; la suya, no la de la escuela.

"¿Qué máquina?"

"Esa que está allí sobre el escritorio, se parece a la de la de la casa de Wendy" dijo Encore con una risa linda y que ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera que la conociera; Snape siguió la dirección a la que estaba apuntando Encore para ver a que se refería.

"Encore¿Qué pusiste exactamente dentro del microondas?" Snape podía ser un mago, y orgulloso de su herencia, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que darle la espalda a los inventos Muggle, en especial desde que descubrió esos tamales y burritos que vendían en la tienda a unos kilómetros de Hogwarts que pusieron unos primos de los albañiles estacionados permanentemente en la escuela.

"Déjeme ver, un poco de amapola, unas tres escamas de serpiente de cascabel, dos semillas de manzana, sal y pimienta al gusto, dos cuarzos en polvo, una cucharadita de mostaza y todo lo que hay en esta lista" dijo encore mostrando una hoja de papel, que pronto se desdobló mostrando otra parte y así continuamente hasta que llegando al suelo; Snape solo parpadeó una vez para asegurarse que realmente estaba sucediendo, saliendo del shock cuando el microondas empezó a moverse y sacudirse por la presión.

"AL SUELO" dijo tirándose al suelo seguido por la pelirroja; el microondas solo se detuvo con el clásico sonido de estar listo y se abrió soltando una cantidad increíble de humo; Snape tuvo mucho cuidado al sacar la cabeza y observar si había pasado algo malo, a su lado Encore también salió con una cara de decepción.

"Chale, pensé que iba a estallar como cada vez que la mamá de Wendy usa la suya" dijo inflando los cachetes indignada; Snape no le puso atención observando el contenido de la botella frente a él, al contrario de las pociones comunes y corrientes, esta cambiaba continuamente de color, aunque regresando siempre al color primario que era el violeta.

"Nunca había vista algo como esto en mi vida" dijo Snape usando las palabras que oyó decir a un calo en silla de ruedas en la película que vio en Las Vegas, algo acerca de mutantes.

"¿Sabe para que sirve?"

"No creo que halla habido alguien tan loco… hasta ahora… para intentar hacer algo como esto… felicidades Encore, descubriste un nuevo tipo de poción, pero para poder descubrir cuales son sus propiedades hay que actuar con cautela, hay que usar el método científico, un poco tardado pero eso es lo que un verdadero experto en pociones es lo que hace¿entendiste Encore?... ¿Encore?" Snape volteó la vista a todos lados encontrándose solo, Snape se encogió de hombros sabiendo que la jovencita ni lo peló "como sea, no es mi problema, al menos Hogwarts tiene un buen seguro" dijo antes de volver a ponerle atención a su té.

-----

Si Devlin hubiera sido gato sus orejas hubieran estado moviéndose al percibir cierto movimiento, aparte se sentía algo extraño en el ambiente, algo dentro de él le decía que había problemas cerca, y donde había problemas, su prima se encontraba.

Moviéndose furtivamente pegado a la pared del salón comunal de Gryffindor, Devlin parecía un agente salido de una película de espías; Julius cerca solo suspiró ante la foto que sostenía en la mano, era algo extraño como es que las fotos habían aparecido en el mercado escondido de Hogwarts, pero vaya que tenían éxito, ahora entendía lo que le habían dicho sobre la adicción de la pelirroja con los disfraces.

"Oye¿Qué hace Devlin?" Julius salió de su mundo de sueños para ponerle atención a su compañera en Gryffindor.

"Supongo que Encore"

"Oh, pensé que era algo más" dijo ella antes de volver con sus amigas, Julius comprendía muy bien esa forma de pensar, despues de todo una vez que uno conocía a Encore se hacía uno inmune a las sorpresas… bueno, casi, nunca se sabía que esperar de ella.

"dddddDDDEEEEVVVLLLLIIIIINNNNNNN" el mencionado saltó de los nervios al ver acercarse a una pelirroja a toda velocidad por un corredor.

"… too noisy" dijo Devlin recuperando la compostura Malfoy.

"Necesito que pruebes algo por mi" dijo Encore antes de tropezarse con algo inexistente en el suelo, la botella en sus manos salió volando hacia su primo, quien simplemente suspiro ante su destino inevitable.

"Oh no, no otra vez" dijo con resignación antes de que la botella se rompiera a sus pies soltando una poderosa explosión.

"Ah… ¿upsy?" dijo Encore tratando de encontrar a su primo, no haya sido que lo haya transformado en algún terrible monstruo o algo por el estilo, aun recordaba lo que le pasó al vecino cuando experimentaba por primera vez con cosas explosivas.

"Encore… ¿se suponía que debía pasar algo?" Dijo Devlin saliendo del humo con una mano limpiando sus vestiduras blancas pulcras.

"Pues… yo no se"

"¿Cómo que no sabes?"

"Pues esperaba mas bien que te volvieras un monstruo enorme que empezara a destruirlo todo"

"Ese es Godzilla¿otro experimento tuyo?"

"No, yo no tuve que ver con Godzilla"

"Me refiero a la poción"

"Ah, sí, lo que pasa es que estaba ayudando al profesor Snape y eso me salió, ahora solo hay que descubrir para que puede servir"

"Por si no te has dado cuenta me cayó a mi y no me ha pasado nada"

"Quizá es de efecto retardado"

"O afortunadamente no funciona"

"Oye¿ya hiciste la tarea que dejó el profesor Snape?" Dos alumnos de Gryffindor en ese momento pasaron junto a ellos.

"No, ojala pudiéramos tener más tiempo" dijeron antes de pasar caminando por un corredor, Devlin parpadeó una vez antes de que se pusiera completamente estático; el punto de vista hizo una toma imposible entrando por un ojo de Devlin para mostrar como las neuronas en su cerebro se ponían a correr a mil por hora, en un segundo la idea y el conocimiento llegaron a su cabeza y Devlin soltó un largo suspiro.

"Encore, creo que ya se para que sirve, muy bien… ¡ATENCIÓN PELOTÓN!" Todos los hombres en la sala comunal se levantaron y se colocaron frente a Devlin hombro con hombro "Ejeje muchachitos" empezó a decir con el acento que vio en la televisión "necesitamos un coneji… digo, un voluntario, quien tenga el valor que de un paso al frente" todos los hombres levantaron el pie, pero en lugar de darlo hacia enfrente todos se movieron hacia atrás dejando solo a un joven en el mismo lugar; Julius volteó a sus lados dándose cuenta de que pasaba.

"¡Demonios!" Julius intentó volver a la fila antes de que la pelirroja favorita de todos lo tomara por la levita.

"Julius, gracias por ofrecerte al experimento" dijo ella con una dulce voz, poniéndolo más nervioso aun.

"¡NOOOOO¡TODAVÍA NO QUIERO MORIR!" dijo intentando zafarse del agarre Weasley con todas sus fuerzas.

"Ya, ni que te fuera a doler mucho, aparte solo necesito un asistente, así que… vámonos Igor" dijo Devlin con todo y bata blanca.

"Siiiii amo" dijo su nuevo asistente arrastrando un pie y con joroba, Devlin presionó un botón escondido bajo la cabeza en un busto de Gryffindor colocado frente a un librero revelando dos tubos de escape "a la baticueva, digo, al laboratorio Igor" dijo antes de desaparecer en los confines desconocidos por las personas cuerdas.

-----

El sonido de un órgano llenaba el vacío y tétrico laboratorio prohibido por la humanidad, donde solo los más valientes se aventuraban; era el lugar idóneo para crear eso, era un lugar que dejaría orgulloso a los científicos locos.

"¡Dije que música de ambiente no Rock and Roll Igor!" Dijo Devlin volteando la cara hacia su asistente mientras tenía en la mano un desarmador, su voz ahora tenía el clásico acento europeo de Drácula y demás estereotipos.

"Lo siento Doctor Malfoy" dijo el jorobado que no era, caminado luego junto a los controles manuales del laboratorio.

"No Igor, yo no soy Doctor malfoy, yo soy ¡EL DOCTOR MALFENSTEIN!" truenos de fondo aparecieron detrás suyo y en el oscuro cielo de Hogwarts, esta era la noche perfecta para hacer el experimento "Ahora Igor, quiero que bajes la palanca"

"Si, Doctor Malfenstein" dijo Julius bajando un interruptor antiguo, luego todas las luces de hogwarts se apagaron.

"¡Esa no Igor, la otra!"

"Perdón amo" dijo él subiendo la palanca, aunque desafortunadamente nada ocurrió, ambos volvieron el rostro hacia donde se encontraba una rueda gigante para correr, junto a ella estaba tendido u elfo doméstico completamente exhausto.

"Ya no los hacen como antes, necesitamos una fuente de energía ilimitada" en eso tomó el micrófono de las consolas en una de las consolas "Encore, por favor baja al laboratorio"

"¿Me llamaba?" Preguntó ella apareciendo de la nada, Devlin solo se volteó impasible.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" dijo él guiándola del brazo hacia la rueda gigante.

"Había mucho tráfico… CHOCOLATE" dijo ella viendo el pequeño chocolate KISS colgando de un hilo frente a la rueda, Encore no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a correr en la rueda generando toda la energía de Hogwarts.

"Eso resuelve el problema, ahora, Igor¡baja la palanca, la correcta!" pronto la energía corrió a través del aparato haciéndolo brillar, activándolo "Sí, Sí¡SÍ! Me dijeron que estaba loco, en especial las ardillas, pero ahora ¿quién es el loco? Esta vivo¡ESTA VIVO!" gritó Devlin observando su creación.

"Sí, muy viva" dijo Julius babeando mientras observaba a Encore mientras corría sin cansarse, aunque se preguntaba cuando se había cambiado de ropa pues ahora traía puesto ropa para correr, incluido un short de lycra, inmediatamente antes de que la sangre saliera el abanico de Devlin impartió justicia contra la cabeza de Julius.

"Igor, te necesito conciente, aun tenemos que probar el experimento" aunque no tuvieron mucho tiempo para eso, ya que un grito apareció por los altavoces del laboratorio "Igor, cuida el laboratorio¡vamos Encore!" dijo antes de que los dos desaparecieran por la puerta hacia la escuela, preguntándose que nuevo peligro caía sobre su nuevo hogar.

-----

No es que Wendolyn fuera cobarde, lejos de eso, teniendo a esos padres se podía saber que heredaba un gran valor, pero de eso a verte atacada por un ser que medía más de tres metros de altura y que traía una maza más grande que ella era razón suficiente para gritar lo más fuerte que podía.

"¡KYAAAAA!" gritó ella quitándose del camino de un golpe que la dejaría mas chiquita de lo que era, necesitaba ayuda, y rápido.

"¡Wendy¿Qué ES ESO?"

"Se llaman ogros Encore, ahora, no se que haces aquí, pero nadie lastima a mis amigos" dijo Devlin antes de que se pusiera delante del ogro, sus ojos desafiantes, sus vestiduras moviéndose junto a una ráfaga de viento que nunca nadie sabría de donde venía.

"Cool" fue todo lo que dijo Encore antes de que el ogro levantara su maza para dar el golpe final.

"Tiempo fuera" dijo Devlin usando también la pose con las manos para indicar eso, el ogro solo se detuvo, colocó la maza en el suelo usándolo como bastón; Devlin caminó hasta una armadura pegada a la pared que tenía una lanza en las manos "¿me la prestaría?" le pidió a la armadura.

"Pero me la devuelves, la acabo de encerar" dijo la armadura vacía entregándole el arma, Devlin caminó hasta su previa posición frente al ogro.

"Gracias, adelante, continuemos" dijo antes de que los dos se enfrascaran en una lucha digna de una película de Jackie Chan.

"Tenemos que ayudarlo" dijo Wendolyn preocupada por su amigo.

"Claro, los ogros le tiene miedo al fuego" dijo Encore.

"No tengo fósforos" casi llorando dijo Wendolyn.

"Wendy¡eres una bruja!... siento que esto ya se había dicho antes" dijo Encore mientras ambas chicas sacaban de sus vestiduras dos libros idénticos, en la portada se leía Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal; mientras ambas discutían las probabilidades de que algo así pasara la toma cambió mostrando a Devlin y el ogro sentados en un sofá con un letrero en la pared diciendo 'Solo empleados'; ambos descansaban tranquilos tomando el te.

"¿Pastelillo?" dijo Devlin tomando el plato de la mesa y ofreciéndosela al ogro.

"No gracias Devlin, no puedo comer mucha harina, ordenes del doctor" contestó el ogro en perfecto español.

"¿Y como sigue tu hijo?"

"Muy bien, ya dio sus primeros pasos, aquí tengo unas fotos" despues de platicar un poco sobre lo que les había pasado estos últimos días un silbato indicó el inicio de turno de trabajo, ambos se levantaron y marcaron sus tarjetas en el reloj antes de volver al set de Hogwarts.

"Bien¿en que estábamos?" dijo Devlin empezando nuevamente la batalla, solo que por cuestiones de presupuesto no podemos poner aquí lo que pasó; afortunadamente el silbato nuevamente sonó mostrando el fin del turno nocturno.

"Bueno Devlin, fue un placer verte de nuevo"

"El placer fue mío, salúdame a tu familia" dijo despidiéndose del ogro antes de que este desapareciera por una de las puertas de Hogwarts; volteándose a ver a sus amigas se encontró con iguales caras de asombro.

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Es un viejo amigo¿estas bien Wendy? Usualmente Jerry no usa toda su fuerza en batalla"

"¿Jerry¿De donde diablos lo conociste?"

"Es una larga historia, ahora vámonos a dormir, tenemos mucho que hacer mañana"

"¿Qué vamos hacer mañana Devlin"

"lo mismo que hacemos todos los días Encore, tratar de conquistar… dijo, probar el invento, ahora vámonos" dijo Devlin esperando con ansias el día de mañana.


	9. De vuelta a las raices

**A todos aquellos que me han apoyado hasta ahora (en vivo y por internet) les agradezco mucho lo que han hecho, ya que esta historia es la más larga que he hecho hasta ahorita y todavía le queda mucha cuerda.**

**Cambiando de rumbo, ustedes han visto que la historia tiene partes extrañas a más no poder, pero tiene una historia, no es pura pachanga(fiesta); en este capítulo lo verán, por favor mandenme sus mensajes, y aparte tengo una sorpresa para el capítulo diez y también un especial para Hallowen que ya se acerca a si que muy pendientes.**

**jim: gracias de nuevo por tu comentario, me alegra que leas la historia**

**Ellindë: para que voy a negar mis raices frikis, soy adorador de esas historias, del anime y todo lo demas, creo que se nota en la historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegraste el dia cuando lo leí.**

**WpG - Love: Yep, de ahí lo saqué, y la historia tiene muchisimas referencias, y tiene muchas sorpresas todavía por delante, en especial en las parejas, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos, obvios montajes y homenajes a grandes películas e historias.**

**LOS NUEVOS TRES DE HOGWARTS**

Capítulo 9: Volviendo a las raíces, y me refiero a las primeras raíces

Wendolyn Potter parpadeó una vez, una vez más, y otra vez antes de voltear el rostro hacia el monárquico hijo de Draco Malfoy que estaba parado frente a ella; la pequeña Potter empujó hacia un lado el cereal que tomaba para darle su total atención a su viejo amigo.

"¿Qué se supone que tienes en esa caja?" dijo ella indicando una extraña caja cuadrada de metal colocada en la mesa frente a ella.

"Solo un invento que preparé con ayuda de Igor, digo, Julius y Encore" dijo Devlin antes de parpadear al no encontrar a Wendolyn en el mismo lugar, volteando la encontró hasta la otra esquina de la mesa "Wendy, te juro que no va a estallar"

"Okay" wendy contestó poniéndose otra vez en el lugar anterior "¿y que se supone que es?" por toda contestación Devlin abrió por la mitad la caja mostrando una Y hecha de plástico y fibra de vidrio en el interior protegida por una gruesa cubierta de plástico anti-balas "eh, sabes, creo que esa letra ya fue inventada hace mucho tiempo… ¿no crees que has estado viendo demasiado Plaza Sésamo?"

"Oye, no es una simple letra… y yo no veo Plaza Sésamo desde que tenía 6 años… ahora, esto te gustará" dijo presionando un botón escondido en la máquina haciendo que la energía corriera; los ojos de Wendolyn se abrieron al ver exactamente lo que era la máquina.

"Eso es…"

"Sí, sí lo es"

"¿Qué combustible usaste?"

"La magia, prácticamente se alimenta de la energía natural de la tierra y los residuos que lanza hace que las plantas y demás seres crezcan mejor, soy un genio, lo se, gracias por el premio Nóbel, no lo merezco" dijo él ante las cámaras y el palco preparado solo para él; una enorme gota de sudor apareció tras la cabeza de Wendolyn.

"Ooooookay¿y que vas a usar como vehículo? No tenemos precisamente autos aquí"

"Pues, estaba pensado al principio en un DeLorean, claro, pagándolo con la tarjeta de mi padre, no creo que le importara, pero luego me puse a pensar y encontré el vehículo perfecto para esto"

"¿En serio¿Qué encontraste?" Devlin solo sonrió antes de soltar un largo chiflido, a lo lejos se oyó la llegada del torbellino humano conocido como Encore Weasley.

"¿Me llamaron?"

"Sí¿podrías ponerte esto en la espalda?" Preguntó Devlin colocando el condensador de flujo en la espalda como una mochila; antes de poder continuar las puertas del comedor se abrieron para mostrar al director y más poderoso mago de la escuela.

"Ah, señor Malfoy, veo que logró acabar el invento, necesito pedirle un favor, si me llegan a ver en el pasado ¿podrían darme este pequeño paquete?"

"Eh, claro¿es la receta secreta?"

"Lo siento, esa pregunta es confidencial, ahora, diviértanse, y no cambien el curso de la historia, me gusta como está" dijo dándoles un pulgar levantado; los tres solo se encogieron de hombros antes de salir al pasillo, el cual era lo suficiente largo como para la carrera.

"Bueno, no nos tardamos¿seguro que no quieres venir Julius?"

"Eh, este, no, yo, eh, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, sí, tengo tarea y todo eso, pero buena suerte" dijo Julius desde detrás del escudo gigante transparente.

"Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes, ahora Encore, quiero que corras lo más fuerte que puedas" dijo Devlin antes de colocar dos brazaletes en las muñecas de la pelirroja con una cuerda indestructible para sostenerse los otros dos miembros del grupo.

"Orale, solo tengo algo que decir ante esta situación" dijo la joven Weasley.

"¿Y que es prima?"

"¡That's the power of love!" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

"¿Todos listos? Prepárate Encore, necesitamos una velocidad de 88 millas por hora"

"¡Pero Devlin, no hay camino suficiente!" exclamó algo preocupada Wendolyn

"¿Camino? a donde vamos, no necesitamos caminos" dijo Devlin colocándose unas gafas oscuras especiales para la ocasión; Encore solo apoyó los pies sobre el suelo antes de salir disparada con los otros dos agarrándose fuertemente a las cuerdas; el velocímetro en la mochila empezó a elevarse, 50, 62, 74, 80, 85, 86, 87, la pared estaba muy próxima, hasta que marcó 88 millas por hora; Encore desapareció entonces mientras dos líneas idénticas de fuego aparecieron en el piso; un objeto metálico quedó dando vueltas en el suelo antes de quedar estática mostrando la palabra ENCORE.

-----

Las paredes eran iluminadas por antiguas antorchas, lo poco que había quedado desde la remodelación que había ordenado su actual jefe; las puertas frente a él se abrieron de par en par antes de entrar a un salón especial, los cuadros de diferentes personas se movían y hablaban al verlo pasar, no confiaban en él¿y como iban a hacerlo? Él solo era un mercenario, alguien que buscaba el que le diera la mayor cuenta bancaria.

Frente a él se encontraba quien lo había contratado durante los últimos seis meses y aun no había podido ver su cara, en realidad ninguno de sus sirvientes lo había hecho alguna vez según lo que le contaron, la careta que le cubría el rostro no tenía expresión, era completamente plana, el material también era desconocido para él, tenía el color de la más pura perla, parecía tan delicada como el cristal, pero había comprobado que era tan dura como el diamante la vez que le había pedido una demostración de sus técnicas.

"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?" dijo su jefe sin voltear la cara del monitor, diferentes gráficos se mostraban en él, pero al haber sido criado en el mundo de los magos el mercenario no supo muy bien de que diablos se trataban; otra pieza en el rompecabezas de quien era el que le daba el dinero, era obvio que tenía una gran fortuna, tanto Muggle como maga, la tecnología muggle, los ingredientes y productos mágicos, parecía un científico o erudito, si es que no supiera bien que es lo que tramaba.

"Vengo a decirle que los chicos hicieron un viaje por el tiempo"

"Lo se, regresaran en…" dijo revisando un reloj de bolsillo que sacó desde su gabardina, la capucha de la misma también impedía ver el largo y color de cabello "dos días tiempo presente, por lo tanto hay tiempo más que suficiente para terminar el nuevo prototipo y llevarlo a Hogwarts"

"C… como"

"Te pago para hacer lo que digo no para que entiendas todo lo que hago, lo estipula bien tu contrato"

"¿Contrato?"

"… se suponía que fuera una broma" ha veces el haber estado rodeado de Muggles podía ser dañino para él, pero prefería a este sujeto que a Voldemort, el tipo era un fiasco, ser derrotado al fin por un simple adolescente "en fin, por el momento ellos no entran en el cálculo, pero debemos prevenir todos los resultados de la siguiente fase, no quiero que nada salga fuera del desenlace que tracé"

"Incluso si tomamos en cuenta a…"

"Todo lo que pudiera hacer Encore ya está previsto… más adelante tengo algo para… jugar con ella" el mercenario tembló levemente al oír esas palabras; incluso con sus años de experiencia no podía sentir miedo y sorpresa al saber muy bien lo que significaba lo de jugar para él; pensaba que él tenía una muy diluida moral, no sabía cuan equivocado estaba, Voldemort parecía un simple ladrón a comparación a lo que podía provocar su "jefe"

"¿Cuáles son sus ordenes entonces? Veo que ya tiene todo en consideración"

"Por ahora necesito monitorear los acontecimientos de aquellos tres jóvenes, aun están en la etapa primaria de sus habilidades y aun siguen demostrando un potencial increíble, podría decirse que más que sus padres; tu misión, y lamentablemente esto no es si deseas aceptarla o no, es seguirlos, y mientras estas allí… consigue una llave para el guardián"

"¿A como de lugar?"

"No, no deseo que hagas algo en contra de la ley; POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ, NO ME IMPORTA SI TIENES QUE MATAR O ENGAÑAR" dijo el enmascarado levantándose de la silla; las luces en el salón parpadearon con el grito, no por el timbre de voz, por el poder que llevaban esas palabras, el mercenario no movió una ceja ante tal muestra de poder "lo más importante ahora es buscar una llave correcta, el despertar tiene que suceder si deseo… si deseamos mejor dicho, que los planes salgan bien"

"¿Y en que desea su majestad que vaya yo tras ellos?"

"Déjate de sarcasmos, eso solo lo acepto de Michelle ¿y en serio creías que no estaba preparado para esa eventualidad? Es cierto que saber lo que un humano haga es increíblemente más difícil a comparación con las masas, pero no es imposible, solo tuve que modificar un poco la fórmula" dijo presionando un botón en la consola cera de su silla; una parte de la pared se alumbró mostrando una motocicleta negra tipo callejera con el símbolo griego de alpha.

"Lindo modelo, mis felicitaciones al ingeniero"

"Las lisonjas no te llevan a ningún lado; me tomé unas cuantas libertades, creo que te gustará, se bien que deseaste una parecida desde que conociste a Sirius; igual que la de él vuela pero también tiene un condensador de flujo modificado, no necesitas la velocidad para activarlo, solo presiona el botón principal y abrirá un vértice de tiempo alimentándose de la energía gravitacional de la tierra, energía infinita; diviértete en el pasado y futuro, creo que ha Michelle le gustaría una muñeca de porcelana" dijo antes de volver a su monitor, aun tenía mucho que hacer, tantas posibilidades en el plan y tan poco tiempo para revisarlas todas.

-----

"ALTO ENCOOOOORE" Aunque el grito vino un poco tarde despues de que Encore y compañía se toparan con una enorme roca en el camino, aunque gracias a la cabeza de Encore pasaron a salvo por el hoyo que dejó terminando unos metros despues sin mayores rasguños o chichones.

"¿Todos están vivos?"

"Creo que sí"

"De acuerdo, así no tengo que pagarle al seguro, ahora sería bueno saber donde estamos" dijo Devlin levantándose por fin sintiendo la humedad del ambiente; enormes hojas se encontraban desperdigadas, a lo lejos un volcán mostraba los signos de estar con vida y con muchos años por delante, una enorme libélula pasó por encima de él en ese momento.

"Vegetación sin control, volcanes activos, insectos gigantes, pantanos… ¡estamos en California!" no cabe mencionar quien dijo eso ¿verdad? Los otros dos simplemente cayeron de cara.

"Créeme, no creo que estemos en California"

"Pues por los especimenes vegetales a nuestro alrededor, por ejemplo esta araucariaceaea y esta otra cephalotaxaceae diría que estamos cerca de 175 millones de años en el pasado"

"Eh, traducción Wendy, por favor" dijo Devlin levantando la mano, Wendolyn se sonrojó levemente (para ella) al mostrar la herencia Granger.

"Estamos en el periodo Jurásico"

"¿En este periodo vivían los dinosaurios?" Dijo Devlin palideciendo aun más de lo que él normalmente estaba viendo hacia arriba.

"Pues, sí, los mayores dinosaurios se dice que vivieron en esta época¿por qué la pregunta?"

"Por una razón de… ¿estatura?" dijo simplemente apuntando hacia arriba; volteando la pequeña Potter se topó con un enorme espécimen vivo de los monumentales seres que dominaban la Tierra.

"Altura aproximada de 5 metros, cortas patas delanteras, fuertes patas posteriores para alcanzar grandes velocidades pese a su tamaño, poderosos dientes para desgarrar y romper huesos, sí, es un dinosaurio, mas comúnmente conocido como… ¡TIRANOSAURIO REX¡QUIERO A MI PAPA!" dijo Wendolyn saliendo por fin de su modo enciclopedia para volverse humana y agarrarse del brazo de Devlin del susto; el Tiranosaurio abrió la boca cerca de ellos y se podría decir que gritó, la fuerza del viento hizo que casi cayeran hacia atrás y se desmayaran del susto; por otro lado Encore parpadeó una vez antes de que una sonrisa de lado a lado apareciera en ella.

"Dinosaurio… DINOSAURIO" dijo antes de aventársele encima con un súper abrazo; Devlin y Wendolyn solo cerraron los ojos por el sonido que ocasionó el abrazo en el cuerpo indefenso del Tiranosaurio "dinosaurio, no te vayas" era incluso cómico el ver a un Tiranosaurio Rex huir despavorido de una pequeña niña que no era ni la quinta parte de su tamaño.

"Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba"

"Es Encore, que más necesitas… tenemos compañía" dijo Devlin volteando a ver a los antepasados de las personas.

"¿Cavernícolas? Pero el humano apareció millones de años despues que los dinosaurios"

"Aquí nada tiene sentido, velo como una experiencia única para los magos; mi nombre es Devlin Malfoy, es un placer conocerlo, señor…"

"Garu, Ug uga agu buga jar" dijo el peludo antepasado dándole la mano en saludo.

"Ya veo, bueno, si quiere agradecer a alguien puede decírselo a Encore cuando regrese"

"¿Les entiendes?"

"No solo aprendes magia en La Madriguera" contestó Devlin antes de volver a su plática con el cavernícola.

"Ug aru gura demu moure moga"

"Hm, ya veo, así que así es como ven el mundo, interesante, y pensar que durante siglos los Muggle pensaron que era plana, ustedes son buenos matemáticos entonces"

"¿Aru gu gurani naiya?"

"Sí, vinimos del futuro con un condensador de flujo, veo que conoce la teoría"

"De garu garu roku"

"Sí, le entiendo, no tienen los materiales para eso, aunque pueden usar también otros materiales más prácticos" dijo Devlin en su plática científica, era interesante como una simple poción podía cambiarlo todo en la mente, aunque no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo tenía de duración los efectos.

"Esto sí es increíble, estoy oyendo una plática científica entre un mago y un cavernícola, nada puede ser más bizarro" habló para sí Wendy dándose la vuelta solo para ver pasar al mismo Tiranosaurio llorando como niñita asustada con Encore pisándole los talones atrás.

"BARNEY"

"Okay, retiro lo dicho" exclamó Wendolyn resignada a su vida completamente fuera de lo normal.


	10. Demasiado largo para poner el título

**¡YA LLEVO 10 CAPÍTULOS! SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO... cof cof perdonen mi sueño de grandeza que jamas se cumplira, bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo que aunque corto creo que salió bastante bueno, léanlo y luego me dicen que les pareció**

**  
Kyo: Gracias por decirme eso, adoro cuando a la gente le gusta mi historia, y para que negarlo, también cuando me dicen que no les gustó para poder mejorarla, ojala te siga gustando pues me esforzaré mucho más.**

**briads16: Que bueno que con mi historia tienes buena opinión de este lugar, y espérate que pronto apareceran más personajes, incluidos os demás primos Weasley como el hijo de Percy (que no se parece en caracter a su padre), siguete divirtiendo.**

**WpG - Love: Creeme, esa niña hace csas que incluso a mi me sorprende, ella se escribe sola prácticamente, gracias por el beso y sigue las aventuras de los tres alumnos más raros de Hogwarts.**

**dISCLAIMER: Que conste, yo no soy dueño de Hogwarts y todo lo demas (maldición), si lo fuera no habría escrito la cosa mal hecha que es el sexto libro (por no decir más feo), por eso no lo tomaré en cuenta para esta historia.  
**

**LOS NUEVOS TRES DE HOGWARTS  
**

**Capítulo 10: Somos del futuro que para nosotros es el presente y volvimos al pasado que en realidad es el presente para ustedes pues en realidad nosotros volvimos del pasado y… me duele la cabeza**

"¡ALLLLLLLTO!" los pies de Encore prácticamente se enterraron en la arena disminuyendo la velocidad de los tres viajeros por el tiempo en toda la historia conocida por los magos, claro que cabe mencionar que estos tres no son magos comunes y corrientes.

"Creo que voy a vomitar"

"Aprovecha Wendy, estamos frente al mar" dijo Encore haciendo unas cuantas flexiones lista de una vez para hacer el salto en el tiempo.

"Aun necesito revisar algunas cosas, el último salto estuvo algo… movido"

"¿Movido¡Mas bien parecía que volábamos en un dragón furioso!" contestó Wendolyn poniéndose algo verde del mareo que tenía.

"¡Por eso fue tan divertido!" Wendolyn hubiera gritado algo pero lamentablemente estaba algo ocupada por el momento "¿donde estamos ahora primo?"

"Según los cálculos… estamos 2000 años en el futuro si nos basamos en el año del que provenimos" dijo Devlin asombrado de su aparato "ahora si creo que ya no estamos en Kansas Totó" dijo el como sarcasmo; aunque su máquina parecía ser casi perfecta, era obvio que el viaje podría traer repercusiones, en especial si su destino resultaba ser uno cercano a su tiempo ¿pero cuales era las posibilidades de algo por el estilo?

"Linda estatua, se parece a la torre de Pisa" Devlin arqueó una ceja con el comentario de su prima favorita volteando inmediatamente a ver a lo que se refería quedándose inmediatamente boquiabierto.

El estómago de Wendolyn se había calmado al menos por ahora, solo rezaba por que el siguiente salto no maltratara tanto su pequeño cuerpo, volteando hacia su amigo de la infancia Wendolyn se sorprendió al verlo estático.

"Devlin ¿qué pasa?" por toda contestación él levantó un dedo con su mano que temblaba apuntando a la construcción frente a ellos y Wendolyn igualmente se quedó con el ojo cuadrado "que… ¿Qué diablos es eso?" frente a los tres se encontraba una estatua enorme enterrada en la arena ladeada con solo un brazo cargando una antorcha por fuera de la arena por el paso de los siglos, el rostro mostraba una apariencia apacible y en la cabeza tenía una corona; antes de que Wendy pudiera decir algo Devlin se arrodilló en la arena.

"Todo este tiempo… estaba en casa" en eso el levantó los brazos en furia golpeando el suelo "no¡malditos, lo hicieron, lo hicieron, finalmente lo hicieron!"

"¡Devlin¿Te encuentras bien?" se arrodilló preocupada Wendolyn al lado de él aunque Devlin se levantó como si nada y se quitó la arena de la ropa "¿que diablos fue todo eso?"

"Oye, desde que vi la película siempre quise hacer eso, era una oportunidad única; bueno, hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí, no deseo encontrarme con ningún mono evolucionado, Encore, vámonos" y en menos de lo que canta un gallo los tres desaparecieron de aquel extraño futuro.

-----

"¡ENCORE, ALT…!... o" pudo completar Devlin mientras su cuerpo resbalaba sobre la pared en la que se estampó, a su lado Wendolyn se sobaba la nariz que quedó chata, gracias al autor tenían la magia, aunque era algo extraño ver el agujero en la pared con forma de Encore que se repetía en la siguiente.

"Las… paredes… son… más… débiles… hoy" dijo Encore entre cuartos y pasillos por los que pasaba destruyendo las paredes de Hogwarts deteniéndose en el aire por un segundo "órale, no conocía este cuarto" dijo antes de continuar la trayectoria atravesando su pared numero quince; terminando en el suelo boca abajo, tres alumnos con las vestiduras de Gryffindor se le acercaron preocupados por su estado de salud.

"¿Crees que esté muerta Hermione?"

"Espero que no, mas vale llevarla a la enfermería Harry, Ron, danos una mano"

"Esta bien, levantémosla a las tres" justo cuando los tres se disponían a levantar a la joven pelirroja esta se levantó de un brinco con una gran sonrisa en la cara y sin ninguna herida en el rostro o el cuerpo.

"¡ESO FUE GENIAL, OTRA VEZ, OTRA VEZ, OTRA VEZ!" dijo toda contenta saltando de la emoción ante la cara atónita de los tres estudiantes que al parecer no estaban habituados al caos hecho humana; por otro lado, los dos acompañantes de Encore estaban completamente en shock al observar a los otros tres alumnos.

"Ellos… ellos son nuestros padres¡son nuestros padres¡¿Que vamos a hacer?!"

"Actuar… y rezar por que nada malo ocurra"

"¿Y quien exactamente eres tu?" ambos jóvenes solo palidecieron corriendo hacia Encore quien solo sonrió más.

"Hola papUGH" solo pudo decir antes de que Devlin le tapara la boca impidiendo que hablara más de lo debido y pusiera en peligro su existencia.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Eh¡ella, ella dijo que qué padre estar aquí, si, eso dijo!" mencionó nerviosa Wendolyn tratando de alejarse rápido de ellos, no fuera que por su culpa no nacieran.

"Nunca los había visto por aquí" dijo Hermione sospechando un poco de ellos.

"Son alumnos de intercambio" dijo Dumbledore apareciendo desde atrás de los viejos tres de Hogwarts haciéndolos saltar.

"¡NUNCA HAGA ESO!" dijo Ron con una mano sobre el corazón.

"Como sea, ahora vayan al comedor mientras hablo con ellos" una vez que los tres se fueron se volteó hacia los chicos del futuro frotándose las manos "¿tienen el paquete?" dijo con una sonrisa mientras Devlin aun algo en shock se lo pasó marchándose el director con una extraña risa que no hubiera quedado fuera de lugar en Encore.

"Eso… fue raro…"

"Es Dumbledore¿Qué otra explicación quieres? Bien Encore, vámonos de aquí antes de que cambiemos la historia"

"Este, primo, hay un pequeño problemita" dijo Encore sonrojada mientras le mostraba la caja con el condensador de flujo hecho completamente añicos.

"Ah, jodido" dijo como maldición el heredero Malfoy; este iba a ser una larga jornada.


	11. ¡Es Hallowen Julius!

**Para todos aquellos fanáticos de Encore y compañía, bienvenidos nuevamente a este mundo de diversión y muchas gracias por estar leyendo esta historia; para empezar este día, he aquí un capítulo especial que está ambientado en el día de Hallowen; dentro de la linea temporal de la historia esto sucede un par de días antes de que ellos empezaran su viaje por el tiempo, aparte me sirve para presentar un par de nuevos personajes y explicar un poco más a los que han aparecido.**

**Ahora bien, ya que es Hallowen, los personajes se disfrazarán, pero Devlin se dice que está disfrazado, pero les dejo a su imaginación como es que viene disfrazado.  
**

**WpG - Love: Celosa celosa... no, pero prefiero no hacerla enojar, gracias por tus comentarios, te agregaría pero no se a que te refieres (perdona mi ignorancia), y gracias por todo lo demas.**

**briads16: Pues este es más largo para gusto de todos, también tengo unos cuantos nuevos personajes, ojala los acepten como a los demas, también cuenta con algo que ha todo fanático le gustará ver; sigue atento que intentaré no tardarme tanto para el siguiente capítulo; mi amor es Encore, la niña es genial, pero también me gusta trabajar con el resto del elenco, son geniales actores.**

**mina202: no te preocupes, me basta con que lo hallas leido, ahora que si quieres comentar por mi encantado; me gusta saber que te he dado unos cuantos momentos divertidos en lo que has leido la historia, gracias por tus comentarios; gracias ya que me has estado haciendo publicidad, te lo agradezco. **

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Harry Potter ni del resto del elenco original, pero sí lo soy de la nueva generación de personajes asi como de plumita.**

**  
**

Velas flotando en el aire, los murciélagos revoloteando por el techo alto de la escuela, una noche tenebrosa para los que buscan emociones, para los que buscan al rey de los fantasmas, donde somos libres, somos lo que queramos, ilusiones y maravillas, solo una palabra¡HALLOWEN!

"Escuchadme con atención" se oía una voz desde lo oscuro da la mansión cantando su vieja canción, la voz joven y hermosa, mas lúgubre en la atmósfera "sin temor no hay emoción, junto a ti yo soy feliz, trabajando en Hallowen, mi escuela os encantara, todo el mundo sabe que algo va a pasar, esto es Hallowen, esto es Hallowen" la voz pronto soltó una risa haciendo que el corazón de los demás corriera deprisa; el temor se apoderaba de los estudiantes pensando que un demonio iba a comerlos, mala suerte para ellos pues era Encore cantando a los cuatro vientos; una almohada bien puesta hizo callarla de forma siniestra.

"¡Encore, deja dormir de una vez!"

"Pero Wendy, mañana es hallowen"

"¡Eso no me importa, duérmete de una vez!" la voz fuerte de Wendolyn mando a "¡Y BASTA DE RIMAS!"… de acuerdo.

**LOS NUEVOS TRES DE HOGWARTS**

Capítulo especial¡Es Día de Hallowen Julius!

Es cierto que para todo niño el día de hallowen significa dulces, diversión y todo lo demás, era una fiesta, en especial para aquellos que ya son brujas y magos, era su día, algo así como el día del maestro y del ladrón… digo, del burócrata… al menos creo que existe; para todos en Hogwarts era felicidad, ese día era ya Hallowen, lamentablemente me encontraba en otra parte cuando esto sucedió, aunque plumita fue a echar un vistazo y a dar un par de regalos.

Por razones no conocidas, Dumbledore decidió hacer una fiesta especial para los alumnos, una de las cosas que se debía hacer era disfrazarse, no necesito decirles como se puso de feliz cierta pelirroja, pero un alumno no estaba tan feliz al saber las noticias.

"¿Por que a mi?"

"¿Se puede saber el porqué no has dejado de caminar en círculos durante dos horas?" preguntó Devlin cerrando el libro de hechizos.

"Por nada, es una manía"

"Si, seguro, manía, también es manía el que te desmayes cerca de Encore, estas demasiado nervioso, incluso para ser tu"

"Que gracioso, aparte ¿qué importa si camino¿Sacaré un círculo de tantas vueltas?"

"No vas a sacar, ya sacaste" Dijo Devlin apuntando a los pies de Julius que ya estaba hasta las rodillas en un agujero de tantas vueltas que había dado.

"Eh, pues"

"¿No tienes disfraz?"

"Nop"

"Me lo suponía¿por qué no le pides uno a Encore?"

"¿Estas loco? No quiero ser su conejillo de indias, le dejo el trabajo a Wendolyn ¿Tu como vas a ir a la fiesta?"

"Ni idea, le pedí a mi padre algo, va a llegar en una hora y Wendy parece que se pondrá algo de Encore… no voluntariamente"

"¿Esperando ese momento con ansias?" la sonrisa de Julius era de oreja a oreja esperando el momento.

"Sí, yo…" dos ligeras manchas rojas aparecieron en las mejillas del heredero Malfoy antes de que lanzara una mirada mortífera hacia su compañero de cuarto; lo siguiente que supo Julius fue de un terrible dolor de ser aventado contra la pared con una patada voladora.

"Creo que ahora voy a ir disfrazado de momia" dijo Julius incrustado en la pared sintiendo varios huesos rotos.

-----

"NO ME VOY A PONER ESO"

"A QUE SÍ"

"CLARO QUE NO, NO LO HARE NO LO HARE NO LO HARE"

"GINGER, KELLY, NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE" afortunadamente las demás jóvenes del dormitorio de Gryffindor ya estaban más que acostumbradas a cosas como esta.

"¿Qué crees que ocurra allá adentro?" preguntó una compañera de Heily.

"Lo que sea creo que estarán torturando a la chaparrita" dijo la rubia encogiendo los hombros, aun cuando no pasara mucho tiempo con ellas realmente le caían bien las dos nuevas alumnas de Gryffindor, pero por ningún motivo le gustaría ser Wendolyn en esos momentos.

"Disculpen¿dónde está el cuarto de Encore Weasley?"

"Oh sí, esta allá ade… ¿lante?" las dos estudiantes pusieron los ojos cuadrados observando a la pequeña niña con pelo azul en dos coletas enormes, sus ojos eran también de color azul profundo, la niña no parecía tener más de 5 años por lo que las coletas casi llegaban hasta el suelo, llevaba también un suéter azul con cuello negro y falda azul con calcetas negras.

"El jefe nunca mencionó donde estaba su cuarto, gracias Heily" dijo la niña dándole a Heily un pulgar arriba empezando a caminar antes de ser tomada por el cuello del suéter por la rubia "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Quién eres tu y como entraste a Hogwarts?"

"Prácticamente yo hago todo aquí cuando Autor está dando clases y haciendo quien sabe que mas"

"… ¿Plumita?"

"¿Quién esperabas¿El conejo Bugs?" dijo como broma, realmente el humor de Plumita se había vuelto como el de autor; Plumita simplemente tocó la puerta del cuarto.

"¿Quién es?"

"Traigo paquete para Encore"

"SÍ, LO QUE PEDÍ A AUTOR, GRACIAS PLUMITA"

-----

"Me quiero morir"

"¿Tan mal así esta el asunto?"

"Sí, claro, como tu eres el rey aquí no te preocupa que te molesten"

"Oh vamos, no va a estar tan mal"

"Dicen que los que no traigan disfraz van a ser castigados por Snape por cinco meses" dijeron dos alumnos de Gryffindor que pasaron frente a ellos; Julius levantó los ojos del tablero de ajedrez para ver a su amigo a la cara.

"¿Qué decías?"

"De acuerdo, me trago mis palabras" dijo Devlin moviendo su pieza, era increíble que no pudiera derrotar a Julius en un juego como este, aunque era obvio que no siempre se puede todo, incluso cuando se es tan genial como Némesis de Resident Evil; los ojos de Devlin casi se caen de sus órbitas cuando vio a su prima en la puerta "eh, Julius, hagas lo que hagas no voltees, por favor"

"¿Que no… voltee?" ante Julius se hallaba la visión más grandiosa del mundo, si alguien lo hubiera matado en ese momento hubiera muerto muy pero muy feliz.

"¿Les gusta mi disfraz chicos?" Dijo Encore con las manos en la espalda sosteniendo un peluche gigante de zanahoria, en su cabeza se encontraba una diadema con orejas de conejo, también traía el tradicional traje de conejita con el rabito blanco atrás, de corte francés y zapatillas que combinaban; el rostro de Julius se puso completamente rojo antes de que el humo empezara a salir por sus orejas, Devlin solo suspiró antes de sacar un micrófono de quien sabe donde.

"Houston, tenemos despegue en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡y allá va!" dijo mientras la figura de Julius salía por el aire por la presión con la que salía la sangre de su nariz.

"¿Qué le pasó¿Tan mal me veo?"

"Encore, prima, tómalo como la mejor de las calificaciones por tu disfraz… ¿y como diablos conseguiste esa cosa?"

"Plumita vino a entregármelo, es un regalo del Autor"

"Maldito pervertido con complejo de lolita" empezó a murmurar entre dientes Devlin entre otros calificativos nada bonitos (oye, trata de comprender, nadie puede resistirse a Encore cuando quiere algo… ¡Y NO SOY PERVERTIDO!... bueno, quizá sí) "¿Y Wendolyn?" por toda contestación Encore sonrió de forma maléfica antes de que tronara los dedos "¡Cosa 1 y Cosa 2, traigan a la chaparra!" gritó, Devlin solo se volteó a ver como es que Kelly y Ginger venían vestidas como dos personajes del especial de televisión 'El Gato En El Sombrero' solo para nuevamente entrar en shock con lo que vio que ellas traían arrastrando.

"¿Wendy?"

"¡No veas!"

"¿Cómo te parece que la dejamos?" delante de Devlin se veía a la pequeña Potter en un revelador traje de Sailor Mercury, la ironía aquí es que ella ya tenía la personalidad del personaje.

"Increíble" dijo Devlin dándoles un pulgar levantado a sus primas.

"La jefa es súper para esto" dijo Kelly asintiendo para sí.

"Oh vamos, la mitad del plan fue mío hermana, es cierto que Encore a veces piensa cosas buenas, pero desafortunadamente no siempre terminan bien¿la palabra explosión les suena a algo?"

"Ginger, se supone que estas de mi lado" Devlin solo meneó la cabeza al observar nuevamente las discusiones de las tres, desde que eran más pequeños ellas hacían cosas como esta.

"¿Ya puedo volver a mi cuarto?"

"¿Con todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para ponerte en ese traje? Olvídalo chaparra¡vamos a la fiesta!"

"Diviértanse" dijo Julius recuperando el sentido; sin disfraz no iba a ir a la fiesta, no quería ser castigado, era una verdadera lástima, hubiera disfrutado estar con sus amigos.

"¿Tu no vienes con nosotros? Por favor ven"

"Me gustaría ir, pero no tengo disfraz"

"Oh, claro que lo tienes" dijo Encore colocando un extraño reloj en su mano, parecía estar hecho de acero o algo por el estilo.

"¿Y esto que es¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?"

"Oh, lo único que tienes que hacer es cruzar el brazo derecho hacia la izquierda"

"¿De esta forma?" dijo Julius imitando a Encore.

"Exacto, ahora quiero que extiendas tus dedos meñique, medio y pulgar"

"¿Cómo¿Así?"

"Por supuesto, ahora solo di… ¡Transformación!"

"De acuerdo" de pronto alrededor de Julius se puso negro "¡TRANSFORMACIÓN…VAMOS BABY!" las manecillas del reloj empezaron a girar hasta crecer y formar una V la cual salió volando hasta colocarse en su frente, una explosión lo cubrió mostrando a Julius despues con nuevas ropas, un traje completo pegado color rojo, guantes y botas blancas, un cinturón negro, una larga bufanda blanca y un casco rojo, la sombra del casco cubría sus ojos mostrándolos como dos puntos luminosos color amarillo; Julius finalizó la transformación poniendo los brazos en cruz con los tres mismos dedos extendidos.

"¿De donde diablos salieron las palabras?" preguntó Devlin un poco sorprendido.

"El V-reloj las tiene incluidas yo creo… felicidades Julius, ahora eres todo un héroe"

"Me siento genial"

"Te ves genial, ahora ya podemos ir a la fiesta" dijo Encore tomándolo del brazo y encaminándolo hacia el salón en el que la fiesta iba a empezar.

-----

"Wuau, ahora si que se lucieron con la comida" dijo Julius poniendo algo de todo en su plato con tamaño de charola "¿Qué ves Devlin?" por contestación el otro chico apuntó hacia el otro lado del salón en el que estaban; parecía ser que las diferencias entre escuelas estaban a más no poder.

"Parece que la fiesta va a ser más… interesante de lo que pensaba" era claro que Devlin no podía meterse en esos problemas debido a su estatus como Slyffindor, pero eso no detenía al resto de su familia para entrarle a un buen agarrón con los acérrimos enemigos de su familia como lo eran los alumnos de Slytherin liderados por Lewis Carter.

"¿Amigo tuyo?"

"No me insultes, el tipo prácticamente odia a los Weasley desde que Anthony le hizo una broma en su primer año" dijo Devlin refiriéndose al hijo de Percy, que afortunadamente era todo lo contrario de su padre.

"Esta bien, ya es suficiente¿quieres meterte con un Weasley¿Por qué no con todos de una vez?" dijo el hijo de George, William, o Willy en la familia antes de que el caos que giraba alrededor de Hogwarts empezara de nueva cuenta.

"Cuento de nunca acabar" dijeron Devlin y Julius al mismo tiempo.

"La fuerza es grande en este Weasley" dijo un Slytherin vestido completamente de negro, con todo y casco "el círculo esta ahora completo" dijo tratando de atacar a Encore con una extraña espada roja que Encore paró con una espada en forma de… ¿zanahoria?

"Pueden ser más, pero nosotros tenemos un arma secreta" dijo Encore mostrando a la pequeña Potter.

"¿Yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?"

"ALTO" se oyó la voz de mando de Devlin y toda la acción se detuvo en el salón, personas y cosas se detuvieron en sus acciones, incluso aquellos que estaban en pleno salto o siendo arrojados estaban detenidos en el aire; Devlin solo caminó hasta Wendolyn y la cargó sobre el hombro caminando hasta su posición anterior fuera de la batalla; volteando por detrás de su hombro Devlin solo dijo una palabra "continúen" y la pelea se reanudó.

"Gracias" dijo Wendy antes de golpear a Devlin en el rostro mandándolo contra una pared "¡pero yo me puedo cuidar sola!" Heily solo se rió ante este espectáculo, vaya que los dos tenían una muy buena amistad, al menos eso esperaba por el momento.

"Y estos son mis amigos ¿qué tal si fueran mis enemigos? Encore… ¡Encore, cuidado atrás!" Julius juró que en su vida había reaccionado tan rápido; un Slytherin iba a golpear por la espalda con una silla a Encore pero fue detenido con una patada voladora del héroe de rojo quien al caer puso una pose de héroe en su opinión.

"El atacar por la espalda es solo de cobardes, yo que he recibido este traje no puedo permitirles a personas como ustedes el hacer lo que quieran"

"Se nota que ya le afectó el espíritu de héroe"

"Que importa, se ve genial así" Devlin solo se sorprendió al ver los dos rubores rosas en las mejillas de Encore antes de encogerse de hombros, esto parecía bueno.

"Esto solo tiene que ver con nosotros y los Weasley, así que déjate de heroísmos y déjanos en paz"

"Los Weasley son mis amigos, si te metes con ellos te metes conmigo, aparte no puedo dejar que espíritus como los suyos estén en esta escuela causando problemas, caballerito" dijo mientras el visor de su casco bajó sobre sus ojos mostrándole información sobre su traje.

"Ca… caballerito… esta armadura fue hecha especialmente para mí, no hay forma de romperla, es indestructible"

"Entiendo, entiendo… no, no entiendo" dijo Julius viendo todo lo que pasaba en su visor.

"¡¿Me estas poniendo atención?!" dijo Lewis atacando a Julius de frente; el visor se puso otra vez dentro del casco.

"Pongámoslo a prueba¡MAXIMA VELOCIDAD!" dijo Julius corriendo a una increíble velocidad antes de dar decenas de golpes a la armadura de Lewis.

"Eso no es suficiente para…" Lewis simplemente se calló al observar como es que la armadura en su cuerpo se destruyera dejándolo en ropa interior "¿Quien eres tú?"

"Yo soy Julius… este… ¡Viewtiful Julius!" dijo él poniendo los brazos hacia la izquierda con los tres dedos extendidos en su ahora pose heroica.

"Tu… ¡¿Como te atreves a ponerme en ridículo?!"

"¡CAMARA LENTA!" dijo Julius esquivando el golpe cuando la acción se hizo efectivamente en cámara lente como en el cine, despues de eso Julius le dio un poderoso golpe en el estómago a Lewis que lo mandó en velocidad normal a hacer un agujero en el techo "Sí baby" aunque la felicidad de haber derrotado a su contrincante fue abruptamente interrumpido por algo igualmente placentero.

"MI HEROE" oyó Julius antes de que fuera tacleado por Encore en su abrazo patentado.

"Realmente esta es una fiesta… eh… inolvidable" comentó Heily observando todo el caos en lo que terminó la fiesta.


	12. Choque de generaciones

**¿Como están todos? Ojala hayan disfrutado hallowen y día de muertos como yo; aquí vengo de nuevo dando lata y les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta fabulosa serie (Plumita: Vaya que el chico es modesto) ¡Oye! Bueno, hablando de otras cosas la historia se va acercando a la parte más importante del primer libro, sí, dije primer libro; bien, ya que dije esto sigue la contestación de reviews.**

**WpG - Love: Entiendo, bueno, lamentablemente yo no uso Messenger, pero luego lo bajaré, bueno, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, espero que te siga gustando la serie.**

**Kyo: Yo también me hago bolas con tantos Weasley, pronto traeré el arbol genealógico actualizado, y pronto entrarán en escena más Weasley que me faltaron; Plumita decidió tener un cuerpo humano, y tendrá también que ver en la historia.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Harry Potter y demás¡pero juro que impediré la salida del séptimo libro y lo cambiaré por mi versión!  
**

**Los Nuevos Tres De Hogwarts**

_Capítulo 11: Choque de Generaciones_

"¿Es necesario que entre allí?"

"En una palabra… sí" dijo Devlin sosteniendo a Wendy de las vestiduras impidiendo que se fuera corriendo; frente a los tres se encontraban dos puertas conocidas para ellos, las puertas del comedor de Hogwarts, y es que aunque pasaban por ellas todos los días al ser alumnos 'distinguidos' de su casa, esta vez no era lo mismo; tras haber regresado en el tiempo casi veinte años en el pasado era un desafío el poder pasar desapercibido en el tiempo de sus padres… auméntenle a eso el darse cuenta que la máquina del tiempo estaba totalmente destruida, por lo que tendrían que pasar un par de días en el pasado hasta que Devlin pudiera reparar el aparato "sosténmela por favor Encore" dijo pasándole la responsabilidad de cuidar (o lo que es lo mismo, impedir que escapara) a Wendy a su prima; con un movimiento las dos puertas se abrieron con el empuje de Devlin.

-----

"¿Qué te pasa Harry?" Ron le preguntó a su amigo de hace años al verlo tan pensativo.

"¿Eh? Lo siento, es que pensaba sobre los nuevos tres que vimos, me resultan en cierta forma muy familiares" en ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par y toda actividad paró con la aparición de un joven con la vestimenta de Hogwarts; el pelo era rubio platinado y su porte era casi monárquico; Ron, Hermione y Harry reconocieron al joven de inmediato.

Con pasos lentos era obvio que estaba más que acostumbrado a las miradas de toda la gente ya que mantenía la misma actitud fría como su apariencia, aparte de sus pasos lo único que se podía oír era la caída de alguna chica al desmayarse al pasar Devlin cerca de las mesas.

Detrás de él cierta pelirroja llevaba arrastrando a una pequeña chica completamente roja al ser el centro de miradas de todo Hogwarts; los tres eran extrañamente familiares por alguna razón; Devlin se detuvo en la mesa de los que serían los padres de Wendy y Encore.

"¿Está ocupado este asiento?" preguntó Devlin a Hermione mientras esta solo negó con la cabeza ligeramente colorada ante el otro joven; aun cuando la diferencia de edades era obvia al estar los viejos tres en sexto año, Devlin y Encore eran más altos que sus padres a esa edad por lo que Devlin era un poco más alto que Harry, y Encore era un poco más alta que Devlin incluso "gracias" dijo sin más ceremonia colocándose a un lado de Hermione, enfrente de ellos Ron solo siguió comiendo como siempre aunque cierta energía a su lado hizo detenerlo al instante; volteando a su derecha vio como la cuchara que sostenía Harry se iba doblando con el poder del joven Potter.

"Harry… la cuchara" dijo el pelirrojo apuntando al utensilio antes de que Harry se diera cuenta y tratara de enderezarla.

"Es un placer conocerlos a ustedes" dijo Devlin al lado de Hermione en un saludo mientras sus otras dos compañeras alcanzaban a Devlin, Encore dejó en la banca a Wendy a un lado de Devlin y ella se sentó a un lado de su padre "mi nombre es Devlin, espero que nos llevemos bien mientras estemos aquí" dijo Devlin extendiendo su mano hacia los otros dos hombres; Ron carraspeó un par de veces siendo ese el único sonido en todo el comedor a excepción de uno que otro suspiro y el rechinar de dientes de Harry.

"Mi nombre es Weasley… Ron Weasley" como uno solo todos en el comedor cayeron de espaldas a excepción de Devlin. Ron y Hermione "¡Oigan, siempre quise decir eso desde que mi padre me llevó a ver la película!" dijo como excusa ante sus amigos.

"Yo soy Encore We…"

"¡Willow, Encore Willow¡Igual que yo, soy Wendolyn Willow!" dijo la chaparrita en un intento desesperado por evitar que los descubrieran, era sorprendente para los otros dos viajeros por el tiempo el oír gritar a Wendy "este… es usted… ¿Harry Potter?" dijo Wendy con los dos dedos índice juntos.

"No se porqué pero me acordé de Ginny" dijo Ron resumiendo su olvidado desayuno ante el rojo rostro de Wendy y un ligero movimiento de ceja de Hermione.

"Este, eh, sí" dijo Harry algo reservado, no fuera y le pase lo mismo que con Ginny, gracias a dios la única hija de los Weasley al fin había salido de aquel enamoramiento juvenil, aunque esta nueva chica le resultaba familiar en cierta forma.

"Este, eh, yo… ¿podría por favor jugar contra mi en un partido de quidditch?" dijo Wendy ante la sorpresa general de la mesa.

"POR SUPUESTO QUE SI" A excepción de Cho (por favor no traten de recordarla) no había encontrado a otra joven que deseara jugar contra él en algo de tiempo "VAMOS" dijo mientras llevaba en volantas.

"Harrrryyyyyyyyy" Ron y Devlin simplemente voltearon al sentir una extraña aura negra cerca de ella mientras medio Hogwarts se colocaba en una esquina del comedor; Ron tragó saliva mientras le rezaba a todos los dioses.

"¿Eso pasa comúnmente?" Ron volteó rápidamente viendo que el nuevo estudiante ni siquiera mostraba señas de miedo, o ya estaba acostumbrado a cosas como esa o era realmente el hombre más valiente de todos.

"Solo cuando Harry muestra señas de que le gusta otra chica"

"Interesante¿Qué pasa despues de esto?"

"¿Has oído hablar de Cho?"

"…no"

"Nunca nadie la ha vuelto a ver" Devlin solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Señora Pot… que diga, señorita Granger"

"¿Qué?" Devlin solo tragó saliva mientras intentaba no gritar como niña asustada ante aquella visión demoníaca que era Hermione; el que ya hubiera visto varias veces así a Wendolyn no significaba que fuera inmune a la mirada asesina Granger, pudiera ser valiente pero no era estúpido.

"¿Se siente bien?" las palabras de Devlin que parecían tan normales y sin ningún poder parecieron sacar un poco de balance a Hermione, despues de todo nadie le dirigía la palabra a Hermione hasta que se calmara, o Harry intentara hablar con ella.

"¿YO¿POR QUE NO HABRÍA DE ESTARLO?" pero de aquí a que se calmara era otra cosa.

"Esta bien que se vea linda enojada pero va a terminar por matar de miedo a todo Hogwarts" el tono serio en lo que dijo… y lo que dijo hizo que Hermione abriera completamente los ojos mientras poco a poco se ruborizaba al comprender las palabras.

"Yo… y-yo, este, ah"

"Nunca pensé ver el día en el que Hermione se quedara sin algo que decir" dijo Ron como un espectador más en el comedor; Hermione por otro lado estaba tratando de hacer que su cerebro volviera a funcionar para poder comprender que diablos estaba pasando; era claro que el rubio era mucho menor que ella, pero la estatura era la misma que la de Harry y se veía que iba a crecer más, pero sus facciones, complexión y porte era algo que podía esperar de alguien más maduro, no de un joven de primer año.

'Aparte es bastante guapo… y sexy' el pensamiento de Hermione la hizo ruborizarse aun más '¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?'

"¡Yo tengo que hacer otras cosas!" dijo apurada Hermione sosteniendo contra si sus libros tratando de recuperar la compostura y de tratar de que sus orejas y el resto de su cara volviera a su color normal "¡voy a la biblioteca!"

"¿Puedo acompañarla? Tengo que buscar algunos libros de hechizos y pociones" las palabras hicieron que Hermione detenerse en medio paso y regresar su camino.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije que tengo que sacar unos libros, tengo un… proyecto que terminar"

"¿En serio?" ¿Te gusta leer los libros?"

"Sí, puede encontrarse la respuesta a infinidad de cosas en ellos, aparte deseo ver algunos puntos sobre hechizos que den energía, despues de todo, la magia es una energía a la que se le puede sacar mucho provecho para diversas cosas" dijo ante la atenta mirada de la castaña.

"Es algo refrescante encontrar a alguien que comprenda algo sobre los libros… NO COMO CIERTO CUATRO OJOS" dijo Hermione caminando con Devlin atrás de ella.

"Como buen amigo de ambos mi deber es el de ayudarlos a reconciliarse y todo eso… aunque sería más barato el mandar flores al sepelio de Harry cuando todo termine" dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros ante a situación, decidido a continuar su desayuno interrumpido, gracias a dios no tenían clases el día de hoy.

"RONALD" Luna apareció a un lado suyo con la típica sonrisa perdida.

"Aunque pensándolo bien… ¡Harry, espérame!" gritó Ron intentando levantarse y seguir a su amigo del alma al cual jamás abandonaría, no importando los peligros que afrontaran juntos, solo que su plan fue inmediatamente destruido cuando una pelirroja que no era su hermana apareció ante el.

"¡Hooooola!" dijo ella como saludo frente a sus futuros… ¿pasados?... padres; Luna parpadeó una vez ante la joven, que aunque no tenía la misma estatura que Ron y ella casi les llegaba aun con la diferencia de edad, pero lo más sorprendente de todo era lo parecido entre ellas.

Luna movió una mano a la derecha.

Encore a la izquierda.

Ambas movieron la mano al mismo tiempo.

Ron parpadeó ante el efecto espejo que se presentaba ante ellos, solo con George y Fred había visto algo parecido cuando uno ayudaba al otro a arreglarse al ser espejo.

Ambas jovencitas sonrieron al mismo tiempo y levantaron el brazo al cielo.

"HOLAAAAAAA" de pronto ambas voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo antes de tomarlo por los brazos "Acompáñanos Ronald"

"¡Auxiliooooooo!"

-----

Harry estaba feliz, había encontrado a una jugadora realmente buena, a pesar de su edad parecía haber sido entrenada bien por alguien, su maestro sería entonces alguien genial (modesto el chico), aunque aun lo seguía picando el conocimiento de que Hermione había estado todo el día hablando con el clon de Draco.

Sus pensamientos fueron suspendidos cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió para mostrar a un polvoriento y desarreglado Ronald Weasley entrar al cuarto arrastrando los pies y caer de cara al suelo, acto seguido se arrastró hasta aferrarse a su cama y escalar para acostarse.

"¿Y a ti que te pasó?"

"Luna"

"¿Y? Ya estas acostumbrado a ella"

"Y Encore" dijo sin aliento mientras una sonrisa aparecía en la cara de Harry.

"Ron, no me conocía ese lado de ti¿con dos a la vez? Deja que tu familia se entere de eso"

"NO ME REFIERO A ESO… las dos no dejaron de jalarme de aquí para allá, te lo juro, podrían ser hermanas gemelas de cómo son"

"Mala suerte amigo"

"Y hay otra cosa"

"¿Cuál?"

"Hay algo familiar en ella… siento como si fuera parte de mi familia"

"Entiendo… eso mismo me pasó con Wendolyn… en ciertas cosas en tan parecida a mí, pero en otras me recuerda tanto a Hermione, pero manteniendo su propia personalidad… en verdad que ellos son todo un misterio"

"Les haré llegar su opinión a ellas, se les agradece el trato con mis… primas" dijo Devlin desde la puerta, su vestimenta de Hogwarts estaba bajo el brazo con la corbata deshecha que le daba un aire distintivo al joven heredero Malfoy, aun cuando toda la escuela no estuvieran al corriente.

"¿Tu que haces aquí?" dijo con voz venenosa Harry al otro joven.

"Dumbledore me dijo que podía dormir en este sitio¿espero no molestar?"

"Sí lo haces"

"Ya hasta me siento como en casa" Ron solo tragó saliva con la tensión palpable en el cuarto, y lo único que el quería ahora era dormir, no ser partícipe de una pelea de celos.

"¿Estuviste todo el día con Hermione?" Devlin solo se volteó para ver al padre de Wendolyn una vez acostado en la cama, sus brazos bajo la cabeza y una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

"¿Celoso?"

"¿Yo¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Entonces no te importará si la invito a salir… ¿verdad señor Potter?"

"¿Qué hice para merecer esto?" dijo Ron tapándose la cabeza con su almohada; ambos contrincantes lo voltearon a ver al otro habitante del cuarto con ojos asesinos.

"¡Cobarde!" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde!" y la competencia de miradas se volvió triple entre ellos.

Afuera del cuarto Neville se encontraba petrificado al ver el aura de poder e ira que emanaba de la puerta en la que no quería entrar, desde su lugar podía saber sobre la pelea de esos tres extraños alumnos.

"Yo no entro" dijo Dean.

"Yo menos" dijo Seamus.

"Vámonos a dormir con el profesor Snape, será más seguro"

-----

Severus Snape abrió la puerta de su cuarto con un gorro de dormir con bolita, el gorro parecía tener unos ojos y dos dientes con los que se quedaba sujeto a la cabeza de Snape, en la cara también tenía lo que parecía ser una mascarilla de aguacate.

"¿Que hacen aquí?" dijo viendo a los tres estudiantes frente a su puerta.

"No podemos dormir en nuestros cuartos"

"¿Y eso me concierne, por?"

"Harry, Ron y Devlin se están peleando"

"… entiendo… pásenle" dijo dejando entrar a los tres normalmente ignorados estudiantes de Hogwarts cerrando la puerta; solo para volverla a abrir y colocar una botella afuera "casi se me olvidaba la leche" dijo finalmente mientras que Hogwarts intentaba descansar para lo que vendría a ser un día histórico para la escuela.


	13. Es hora de ser maquiavélico

**Hola hola¿como han estado? Aquí estoy con una nueva parte de esta historia, la cual ya está cerca de lo mejor, prepárense para unas sorpresas pronto que los dejará con el ojo cuadrado; por el momento solo queda este y un capítulo más en e viaje por el tiempo asi que pronto volveremos al Hogwarts del futuro; ahora, demos paso a la contestación de los reviews.**

**WpG - Love: Bueno, sí, aunque estoy pensando seriamente en volver a poner messenger, luego les digo cuando lo pongo, gracias por leer la historia... y muchas gracias por los besos .**

**mina202: También es mi idolo y su humor es increíble, es de donde más saco inspiración; me quedé desilucionado con la manera en la que la verdadera autora (no diré su nombre ni bajo tortura china), en especial en el sexto libro, por lo que quise hacer algo por el profe Snape, y deja tu, aun queda mucha cuerda para este maestro más adelante. **

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Harry Potter ni de ninguna ota cosa relacionada, son propiedad de LA-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADA, pero sí lo soy de Encore y toda la nueva generación de magos y brujas. **

**Los Nuevos Tres De Hogwarts**

Capítulo 12: Es hora de ser maquiavélico, MUAHAHAHAcofcof

"Harry…"

"Hermione…" ambos jóvenes quedaron frente a frente aunque los ojos se encontraban en diferentes partes, en ambos rostros pequeños rubores se encontraban presentes al sentir extras mariposas en el estómago en lo que sería el primer am… (Plumita: tiempo fuera¿no te parece que te excedes con la descripción un poquito? Muy enmielado (Autor: todo es enmielado para ti))… sigamos con la historia por favor.

"¿Podrían por favor decir algo más sustancioso que la tensión nos está matando?" vino la voz seguido por el enfoque de una cámara de grabación; Harry volteó hacia arriba viendo hacia un micrófono como los que usan en las películas; ambos adolescentes voltearon para ver a Encore, Luna, Wendolyn, Devlin, Ginny y Ron con sendas bolsas de palomitas en las manos viendo el dramático momento de ambos, claro que el que se quejó fue su gran amigo pelirrojo.

"RON, LUNA ¿y todos los demás también¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?" Hermione se coloreó todavía más al verlos a todos reunidos frente a ella.

"No es nuestra culpa que estuvieran así en medio del salón comunal" dijo Luna, aunque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta como había entrado en Gryffindor. (Plumita¿Necesitamos repetir que esto no tiene lógica?)

"Esto supera por mucho las telenovelas de mi mamá" aunque era una ironía para la chaparrita el decir eso con su madre justo enfrente de ella.

"¿No se puede tener un poco de privacidad aquí?"

"Señor Potter, si quiere privacidad bien pueden irse a un cuarto y apagar las luces" dijo con tono serio Devlin acabándose su bolsa de palomitas.

"También podían irse a algún lugar lejano y oscuro de Hogwarts" la única (hasta esos años) Weasley mujer dijo hacia sus nuevos amigos.

"O también pueden irse a algún closet de escobas" le siguió su prima con una pequeña nota en la que estaba puesto la palabra Luna enfrente "hay uno aquí cerca"

"¿No podemos intentar ese Ronald?"

"¡A mi no me metas en tus planes!" Harry tenía ganas de llorar al tener frente a si esa banda de magos caóticos.

"¿Por qué yo¿Por qué yo Dios mío¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser normal?" ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas a mí? Quéjate con tu dueña original.

"Harry¿Qué se supone que me ibas a decir?" Hermione preguntó a Harry con unos ojos (al menos en la opinión del cuatrojos) tan brillantes como las estrellas (¿De donde me salen cosas como esta? Que alguien me salve, me vuelvo meloso).

"Este… yo… bueno… ah… luego te digo Hermione" dijo Harry más que nervioso tratando de salirse de la sala comunal, no sin antes tropezarse con un balde en el camino quedándose su pie atrapado, trastabillando un par de metros hasta estrellarse con la pared ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos.

Aunque era claro que la mayoría de las personas entendía lo que pasaba…

"¡Las cosas atacan al señor Potter!" claro que sin tomar en cuenta a Encore, había una persona que aun siendo la más lógica del grupo sin tomar en cuenta a su futura hija no entendía la razón del atolondramiento repentino de la estrella de la escuela.

-----

"A este paso Wendy va a nacer cuando yo cumpla los 15 años en el futuro" dijo Devlin para sí en algún lejano rincón de Hogwarts en el que pudiera estar en paz consigo mismo y pensar en como salir del predicamento en el que su máquina los había puesto; parecía que los efectos de la poción que Encore había preparado habían desaparecido y era ahora necesario usar todos sus recursos tanto de parte Malfoy como Weasley, aunque siendo sinceros la parte Weasley tenía muchos más que ofrecer en cuanto a planes rápidos "¿Cómo pueden ser dos personas tan tímidas e inseguras como para no decirse lo que sienten el uno por el otro?… aunque viendo a Wendy no me extraña… necesitan algún catalizador, algo que los haga estar juntos mas no revueltos, algo que los haga ser sinceros, algo como…" en ese momento se detuvo y una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro pálido, una sonrisa de su herencia Weasley que dejaría llorando de orgullo a sus tíos Fred y George.

-----

Hermione no podía quedarse tranquila, de cierto modo sabía que algo estaba pasando, no llegaría tan lejos como para decir que era su intuición femenina pero al menos había algo que no cuadraba y eso la dejaba algo molesta mientras daba vueltas en el área de espera afuera de los vestidores de Quidditch (No se si eso exista pero se oye bien); a un lado de ella se encontraba Ginny sentada en una banca, una expresión concentrada y preocupada en su rostro tal y como en la castaña.

"¿Pueden dos personas que se odian llegar a quererse sin notarlo?"

"¿Dijiste algo Ginny?"

"¿Yo? No, nada Hermione, solo pienso en voz alta" dijo la pelirroja con una risita nerviosa; Hermione solo encogió los brazos antes de voltear a ver al azabache con lentes y su compadre Ron, también él parecía preocupado por algo.

"Harry"

"¡Hermione!" como si no fuera suficiente verla toda la noche en su mente y la recurrente fantasía del día… nada que le llegue a imágenes censurables, al menos por el momento "este, yo, buenos días"

"Ya me dijiste buenos días esta mañana¿Por qué me has estado ignorando?"

"¿Yo¿Ignorarte? Por supuesto que no"

"Ah, ya veo, lo que pasa es que como yo no juego Quidditch prefieres estar con una chica que si lo haga¿verdad?"

"Uh, ataque de celos, ojala Harry tenga buen seguro médico" dijo lejos de sus dos amigos por si las dudas, la última vez que se pelearon produjeron más daños que Godzilla en un mal día.

"¡Por supuesto que no¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No te pongas celosa"

"¿YO CELOSA?"

"No hubieras abierto la boca Harry, lo único que no deberías haberle dicho a ella en estos momentos"

"¿Y AHORA ME LO DICES?"

"¿Me disculpan los dos un momento?" preguntó el joven heredero Malfoy (el del futuro)

"¿Devlin?"

"No, el chavo del ocho; ¿puedo decirle algo señora P…? que la canción¿señorita Granger?"

"Supongo que sí"

"De acuerdo… ¿aceptaría salir conmigo esta noche?" se hubiera podido oír, y Ron juraría que un grillo apareció en esa zona de Hogwarts ante la mirada atónita de los otros tres, Ginny no cuenta por que seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

Hermione parpadeó una vez y otra vez antes de que el rostro se pusiera completamente rojo desmayándose al momento "Eh… ¿tomo eso como un sí? Bueno, nos vemos, los veo más tarde señores, señorita" dijo haciendo una reverencia para los alumnos antes de retirarse a otro lugar de Hogwarts.

Ron trató de articular palabra a causa de la sorpresa, aunque lo que más lo sorprendía era que no se sentía celoso o con ira, quizá sí fue una buena idea el haberse puesto de novio con Luna… aunque él se enteró dos semanas despues de que Luna los había hecho 'oficialmente' una pareja en boca de todo Hogwarts; pero que él no sintiera celos no impedía que otro alumno intentara destruir una indefensa pared de Hogwarts con su ira reprimida.

"¡Harry, respira, respira, recuerda que en Inglaterra está contra la ley el matar a alguien!"

"SUELTAME RON"

"SEAMUS, DEAN, NEVILLE, AYUDENME A DETERLO"

-----

"¿Cómo te fue primo?"

"Nada mal Encore, el paso uno del plan salió como lo planee, bueno, casi"

"¿Y cual es el paso dos?"

"… El evitar que Wendy me mate" dijo Devlin justo en el momento en el que la pequeña Potter lo tenía levantado en el aire con una sola mano sobre las vestiduras de Hogwarts del rubio.

"¿Qué significa eso de que invitaste a MI madre a salir?"

"Eh, yo…"

"Creo que comprendes que una mala respuesta significa un miembro de tu cuerpo menos¿verdad?" Devlin peleó contra el impulso de cruzar los brazos frente a su entrepierna invocando toda la genialidad Malfoy.

"Es parte de mi plan"

"¿Plan?"

"Sí, si es que las historias de mis tíos están en lo correcto, mañana será…"

"El día en el que mis padres…"

"Exacto"

"… ¿QUIERES IMPEDIR QUE YO NAZCA?" Wendolyn empezó a zarandear a Devlin como muñeco de trapo con su ira de ojos rojos.

"¡NO, TE JURO QUE NO, SOLO CALMATE UN POQUITO WENDY!"

"Par de inmaduros" Encore dijo meneando la cabeza, claro que eso viniendo de Encore suponía un terrible insulto.

"Yo… esta bien… tienes 10 segundos para decir lo que tengas que decir"

"Es… todo lo que necesito" Dijo Devlin con espirales en lugar de ojos tratando de que el mundo dejara de girar mientras estaba tirado en el suelo.

-----

"Bien, veamos¿estoy bien peinada?"

"Sí"

"¿Que tal mis vestiduras?"

"¡Que sí te ves bien!" Ginny se aguantó las ganas de jalarse el pelo mientras veía a su amiga arreglarse "Hermione¿por qué te preocupas¿Tanto así te gusta Devlin?" las palabras de Ginny hicieron detenerse un momento para sentarse en su cama a un lado de la pelirroja.

"¿Quieres la verdad? No… tanto así como para creer que el es un príncipe azul o algo así… no"

"¿Entonces?"

"No lo se… creo que es una sorpresa el que alguien como Devlin se fije en mi… es decir, es cierto que es más joven que nosotros, pero ya viste el efecto que tiene con todos" Ginny asintió con la cabeza recordando lo que pasó en el comedor.

"¿Algo así como con Víktor?"

"¿Realmente te vas a poner a comparar a ambos?"

"Buen punto, Devlin gana, pero por favor¿no me digas que tienes baja autoestima? No respondas que era pregunta capciosa"

"Gracias por el apoyo"

"Como sea, si no estas segura de lo que sientes sería mejor que no fueras… ¿o quizás estas haciendo esto para darle celos a otra persona?" Hermione se coloreó un poco antes de levantarse viendo su reloj.

"¡Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme!" una mano de Ginny la tomó del brazo evitando la huida.

"Estoy hablando en serio así que no me ignores en esto, estoy segura que hay alguien que realmente te gusta y se que tienes esperanzas con él así que no te rindas"

"¿Y que hay contigo¿No estabas tu enamorada de Harry?" la única contestación para Hermione fue una pequeña sonrisa triste en el rostro pecoso de la menor de los Weasley de esa época "¿Ginny?"

"Eso solo fue una etapa puede decirse… pero yo…"

"¿Tu?"

"Supongo que esta bien decírtelo… creo que estoy enamorada… de verdad"

"¿En verdad? Eso es… increíble… ¿entonces que pasa¿Ya se lo dijiste?"

"Esa persona me odia… dejémoslo así, este es mi problema, no tienes que preocuparte, ya me resigné, como a todo en mi vida… ahora, si estas segura ve a la cita, se supone que es en la torre de astronomía, vete ya" dijo Ginny empujando a Hermione para hacerla caminar por fin; una vez que la puerta se cerró y los pasos se alejaron Ginny suspiró, unos momentos despues colocó sus manos sobre su cara para en cierta forma evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre la cama.

-----

La torre de astronomía era quizá el mejor lugar para tener una primera cita, después de todo, el hechizo en ella permitía ver las estrellas en cualquier momento del día, solo que cuando entró no se imaginó una escena como esa; las estrellas y planetas no se hallaban en el cielo sino enfrente de ella, alrededor, por todos lados, imágenes de los cuerpos celestiales se encontraban flotando alrededor del salón principal; en medio de ella había una mesa con dos lugares ya preparados, no eran necesarias velas, los mismos planetas y estrellas deban el ambiente perfecto para la cita; junto a una de las sillas se encontraba Devlin revisando un libro el cual pronto cerró al oír entrar a Hermione.

"Gracias por venir"

"Gracias por invitarme" Devlin solo encogió los hombros antes de sacar una silla y ayudarla a sentarse, solo que en lugar de sentarse él fue directo a la puerta abriéndola de par en par en un instante; en un instante igual dos personas cayeron al suelo al encontrarse escuchando pegados a ella; no eran otros que Ron y Harry.

"Señor Potter, gracias por venir también, contaba con su presencia" le dijo tomándolo de la levita y arrojándolo hacia la otra silla con tanto tino que cayó sentado en ella ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione "señor Weasley, si tiene el favor de acompañarme, dejémoslos solos en su primera cita" dijo para finalmente salir junto a Ron del cuarto, volteándose una última vez sacó su propia varita "¡colloportus!" dijo cerrándose la puerta en el acto.

"C… como… ¡Oye¿Todo esto era plan tuyo?" dijo Ron saliendo de su estupor para encarar al rubio por lo que había hecho.

"Si" dijo lleno de orgullo el joven Malfoy "era la única maldita manera en la que los dos iban a estar en una cita, y con suerte uno de los dos soltará la sopa"

"¿Pero como diablos pretendes evitar que los dos salgan de allí?" como contestación Devlin sacó otras dos varitas de adentro de sus propias ropas "¿esas son las varitas de Harry y Hermione?" ambos jóvenes rieron igual ante la táctica impresionante de Devlin "¡Tu eres el hombre¡Tu eres el hombre!" dijo dándose ambos un estrechón de manos; despues de que Devlin le diera órdenes precisas a una armadura cerca de dejarlos salir a los dos jóvenes en tres horas ambos bromistas, uno pelirrojo y otro rubio, se fueron tan campantes como si hubieran ganado un partido de Quidditch.

-----

"¡Primito!"

"¿Cómo te fue?"

"Mejor no pudo haber sido" dijo Devlin ante sus dos amigas.

"Que bien, ahora por lo menos hay algo que hicimos bien, por un momento me preocupaste"

"Por favor ¿crees que te pondría en peligro Wendy?"

"Claro que no, confío en ti… la mayoría de las veces" dijo ella bromeando.

"¡Que bonito¡Parecen recién casados!" dijo Encore con corazones en los ojos, adoraba las escenas románticas tanto como su madre.

"¡ENCORE!" esta vez no solo Wendy gritó sino su primo se unió.

"Niéguenlo todo lo que quieran, algún día verán la verdad como yo"

"Dios nos ampare, nunca pasará eso"

"Lo se, soy única e incomparable"

"Gracias Autor por eso" dijeron ambos tratando de no imaginarse como sería el mundo a través de los ojos de Encore.

"¿Divirtiéndose?" los tres alumnos saltaron un poco por la interrupción de una voz que no se esperaban en ese lugar.

"¡Plumita!" los tres pronto abrazaron a la niña.

"¡Oigan, cálmense, me van a sacar el relleno!" dijo la pequeña agitando los brazos a causa de la presión de los tres jóvenes.

"¿Qué haces aquí en este tiempo?"

"Oye, nosotros controlamos esto, puedo hacer lo que quiera" dijo ella con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro haciendo que dos de ellos tragaran saliva por los nervios, no hace falta decir quien ni se inmutó.

"Ya en serio¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vengo a entregarles esto" dijo mostrando una caja con un nuevo conductor de flujo en él.

"¡Ya podemos regresar a casa!" Wendolyn y Encore se abrazaron para empezar a saltar de la emoción.

"Pero aun hay unas cuantas cosas que hacer aquí" dijo Devlin interrumpiendo la celebración

"Cierto, ustedes ya causaron cierta sensación aquí, sería muy contraproducente que se fueran hoy, háganlo más tarde, hablaré con Dumbledore, mientras tanto relájense, les toca una larga noche" dijo Plumita con una enorme sonrisa en la boca antes de ir a la oficina de Dumbledore, había muchas cosas que hace todavía.


	14. PARTY

**¿Como están todos? Espero que bien pues se acercan las epocas navideñas, ojala a todos les vaya muy bien, aparte las vacaciones ya empiezan para muchos, por lo cual podré estar escribiendo más, por lo que tendrán más capítulos de esta y mis otras historias.**

**Ahora pasemos a la contestación de reviews:**

**o0Neleb0o: En verdad que gracias, adoro cuando me dicen su opinión, sea besos o flamas, espero que lo que siga les guste a todos ustedes; en verdad que la niña da miedo, pero es lindísima y junto a los otros dos si que hacen un nuevo trio.**

**andeli: Gracias por tu comentario, me facinaría publicarlo en tu web, deafortunadamente ya viste que la página no deja que se vea, pero puedes mandarme la dirección a mi mail, lo estaré esperando con ansias.**

**Caroline Potter Evans: Bueno, deseo escribir hasta el año 7, claro que va a ser toda una odisea, pero será una divertidisima odisea, pero ya que andamos con eso te digo que no te preocupes todavía quedan muchas historias que contar sobre ellos; en cuanto a las parejas... no puedo abrir la boca por que se viene una verdadera montaña de sorpresas.**

**briads16: Encore puede ser muy inocente y despistada con lo que le pasa a ella, pero tiene buen ojo para los demas, por lo que puede pasar, puede pasar no digo que no.  
**

**Disclaimer: Que conste, yo no soy el dueño, la dueña es LA-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADA, pero sí soy dueño de toda la nueva generación de Hogwarts. **

**Los Nuevos Tres De Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 13: YOU HAVE TA FIGHT, FOR YOUR RIGTHS, TO PAAARTY!**

Ejo Captain Jack.

Ejo Captain Jack.

Bring me back to the railroad track.

Bring me back to the railroad track. (1)

"¡Como dice Hogwarts!" la voz de Dumbledore sonó por los altavoces con la música dance, las luces alrededor del salón dando la atmósfera, los bajos y bocinas haciendo la magia por este momento.

Running to the railroad track run along with Captain Jack

Run into the peacecamp back run along with Captain Jack

badadadideido, left right right left

badadadideido, run along with Captain Jack

"¡Recuerden¡Que esta sea la mayor noche de sus vidas!" Dijo Dumbledore dándole paso a sus habilidades ocultas por todo Hogwarts mientras los alumnos bailaban con el sonido nuevo, claro, exceptuando unos cuantos alumnos que conocían aquella clase de música.

----

Quizá sea bueno explicar como es que de pronto la escuela de magia más famosa por todos nosotros se convirtió de pronto en tremendo pachangón que dejaría en vergüenza a varios clubes nocturnos de Europa y países circunvecinos.

Para empezar tenemos que movernos en el pasado unas cuantas horas antes de que todo el despapaye comenzara a lo que sería la hora de la cena en la que todos se encontraban reunidos todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, con tres adiciones temporales… claro que nadie sabía donde estaban Harry y Hermione y cada vez que la pregunta salía a flote Devlin y Ron tenían que aguantarse las ganas de reír como locos.

"¡Que romántico!" dijo Luna con los brazos sobre la mesa y las manos soportando el peso de su cabeza, ya solo necesitaba los ojos de corazón mientras se imaginaba la cita de Harry y Hermione.

"Oh sí, muy romántico, ya me imagino a Harry tratando de no desmayarse de los nervios" Ron contestó tratando de no caer en la tentación de rodar por el suelo con la maniobra de Devlin con respecto a sus dos amigos.

"Soy genial, lo se, no merezco esos aplausos, se lo dedico a mi público" dijo Devlin como si fuera un rey saludando a sus súbditos ante el suspiro de Wendolyn que estaba habituada al ego del chico, claro que oyendo algunos suspiros que no se parecían en nada a los de la pequeña Potter cerca de la mesa bastaban para recordarle que incluso esos típicos pavoneos Malfoy hacían desmayar a las chicas.

"¿Qué si hubieras fallado?"

"Yo no falló chaparrita"

"Uhgh Rftdr Sdde"

"Encore, no hables con la boca llena"

"Fue sin querer queriendo" si Encore hubiera estado parada habría estado arrastrando un pie de aquí para allá como niña chiquita.

"Ahora sí ¿qué habías dicho?"

"Dije que pronto regresaremos a casa, y habrá que despedirse del señor Potter y Hermione también"

"…Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dices algo que tiene sentido prima"

"Gracias primo" dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en lo que para ella fue un cumplido sin notar todas las gotas de sudor atrás de las cabezas de los ocupantes de la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¿Porqué Dios me hizo esto¿Tanto me odia?" exclamó Wendy hacia el cielo.

"Muy bien alumnos, ya que hoy nuestros tres miembros temporales se marchan a casa, he decidido que hoy habrá fiesta y bla bla bla bla" dijo Dumbledore más que aburrido; últimamente había estado deseando algo más en Hogwarts, lamentablemente cada vez que había fiesta no le dejaban hacer algo más interesante.

Dumbledore aplaudió un par de veces para que las celebraciones de siempre empezaran ante la mirada inocente de los alumnos que no sabían lo que se perdían en buenas fiestas según la opinión del director.

Alrededor de los tres del futuro empezaron a aparecer diferentes productos comestibles, muy apetecibles eso sí, pero incluso Encore se quedó un momento callada antes de que el temperamento Weasley hiciera explosión.

¿A ESTO LE LLAMAN FIESTA¡YO LES ENSEÑARÉ LO QUE ES UNA FIESTA!" gritó ella brincando sobre la mesa, luego sacó una pequeña cápsula de sus vestiduras presionando el botón y arrojándolo a la mesa salió inmediatamente una nube de humo (Autor: oigan, son ellos, pueden hacer lo que sea); una vez que el humo se despejó ella apareció con un disfraz entero de lémur, con todo y cola multifunciones y lindas orejas sobre su pelo "¡Déle profe Dumbledore!" ella gritó apuntando al director.

En la mente de Dumbledore el sabía que algo bueno iba a pasar de un momento a otro así que con dos aplausos más las luces se fueron en la escuela para ser solo un reflector sobre Encore mientras esta se preparaba para la diversión.

"¡Quiero mover el bote!"(2) Encore comenzó mientras Devlin y Wendolyn sabían muy bien que iba a pasar "¡Quiero mover el bote!" cada palabra iba acompañado de un caderazo de parte de Encore "¡Quiero mover el bote!" Incluso los maestros estaban sacados de onda de que diablos pasaba en la escuela mientras los alumnos, en especial los varones, veían con atención lo que pasaba "¡Le gu'ta!" dijo ella levantando los brazos al aire esperando la contestación espontánea.

"¡MUEVE!" dijo Hogwarts mientras más de uno se levantaba de sus asientos para empezar a mover el bote como bien dijo su extraña compañera; en ese momento Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la lémur que en esos momentos ya estaba encendiendo la escuela, y también dejó a todos boquiabiertos cuando se tiró al suelo y empezó a hacer el paso de break dance conocido como 'el gusanito' demostrando que estaba viejo pero que movía bien el esqueleto.

"Pero… pero" Mcgonagall no sabía ni que hacer en una situación como esta, así que optó por lo más fácil, pedirle ayuda al maestro más estricto y severo de la escuela, demonios, incluso su nombre era eso "Profesor Snape, ayúdeme a calmar… ¿los?" simplemente se calló al ver el asiento vacío a su lado, observando más lejos vio al mencionado profesor bailando en medio del salón demostrando que no solo Dumbledore sabía sacudir la cumbancha haciendo giros y más giros en el suelo incluso haciendo el helicóptero con las piernas al aire y girando sobre su cabeza para levantarse de un brinco y poner los brazos cruzar "Alguien tráigame una aspirina" dijo Mcgonagall preguntándose al mismo tiempo de donde había salido la camiseta que traía Snape que decía Safri Duo en ella.

"¡A todos los magos de Hogwarts, su jefa Encore, ya 'ta aquí¡Amo todas las fiestas en las que se mueva el cuerpo¡Cuando se mueve el cuerpo hay que hacerlo con ritmo y suave¿Okay¡Que bien está, con buena música y más, sin magia, ni trucos ni hechizos te asombra¡Que bien está, con buena música y más, sin magia, ni trucos ni hechizos te asombra!"(3) Siguió cantando Encore brincando de aquí para allá ante los rostros sorprendidos de sus dos amigos que no podían creer como todo empezó… ¿Y DE DONDE DIABLOS HABÍAN APARECIDO LAS LUCES DE COLORES? Aunque no podían evitar darse cuenta de que esto se convertía en un increíble pachangón de escalas míticas.

Mientras tanto Dumbledore tiró las vestiduras a un lado y cambió sus viejos lentes de aro por unos oscuros que tenía guardado para cosas como esta, debajo de las vestiduras también tenía puestas una camiseta negra y unos pantalones, también todo un repertorio de cadenas y acabó el vestuario con una gorra al revés; con otro par de aplausos las mesas desparecieron para dar paso a diversas mesas con sillas a los lados del comedor y la mesa principal se fue para dar paso a una torna-mesa con todo y audífonos para el famoso DJ Wizard de las discotecas y clubes ingleses; todo el equipo incluido las bocinas, los alto parlantes, las luces, el piso que brillaba, incluso hasta los bajos aparecían como por arte de magia.

"¡Como dice Hogwarts!" la voz de Dumbledore sonó por los altavoces con la música dance, las luces alrededor del salón dando la atmósfera, los bajos y bocinas haciendo la magia por este momento.

Y todo comenzó por una pelirroja.

-----

"¿Alguien podría ser tan amable de decirme que está pasando aquí?" Dijo Harry con una Hermione igual de sorprendida a su lado cuando ambos entraron al comedor ahora convertido en el club Hogwarts, con el mejor DJ de todos los tiempos en la torna-mesa al fondo.

"¿Ese es Dumbledore?"

"Mister Potter¿glad to see me again?" Dijo Devlin al verlos entrar por la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro (Plumita: Cualquier parecido con alguna película de los hermanos Wachowski es mera coincidencia).

"¡Tuuuuuuuu!" dijo Harry más que enojado.

"Sí, lo se, luego me lo agradece señor Potter… ¿se divirtieron en su primera cita?" dijo viendo a los otros dos alumnos ponerse rojos hasta la raíz del pelo.

"¿Qué está pasando¿Qué ocurrió?... ¿Y QUE DEMONIOS HACE SNAPE BAILANDO?" gritó Hermione intentando llevar su voz más arriba que la música techno que en esos momentos estaba.

"Eh, bueno, es una larga historia, pero creo que el responsable de esto es mi primita, ella empezó la fiesta" dijo encogiéndose de los hombros regresando a la fiesta de nuevo, puede que sea un Malfoy, pero ellos también sabían divertirse.

Dumbledore estaba en lo suyo, estaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba aparte de magia, les iba a enseñar a estos jóvenes lo que podía hacer con algo tan simple como son los discos muggle y un toca-discos.

-----

¿Está encendido? Sí, esta encendido… ¡Buenas noches Hogwarts!" gritó por el micrófono Encore ahora con otro traje, ahora como una de los hermanos caradura, no es que fuera a cantar… ¿o sí? "¿Se están divirtiendo?"

"¡SIIIIIIIIII!" vino como respuesta el estruendo de los alumnos de todos los años en Hogwarts, incluyendo uno que otro fantasma colado en la fiesta.

"¡Pues sigue la hora de cantar todo lo que ustedes quieran!"

"Oh, por favor, díganme que no es lo que yo creo" dijo Ron palideciendo un poco.

"Señor Weasley¿que le sucede? Si conozco a mi prima creo que dirá que es… ¿usted también ha sufrido eso?" preguntó Devlin algo preocupado por su tío… y por él mismo.

"Mi padre… nos llevó… a un karaoke… fue horrible¡horrible!" dijo Ron arremedando sin darse cuenta a un famoso comediante mexicano.

"Oh no" Wendolyn palideció también

"Oh sí" Devlin solo asintió al decir esto sabiendo muy bien el destino cruel y despiadado que su prima le iba a traer.

"¡Y pa' que empiecen a calentar motores, vamos a cantarle¡A ver Bananas¡A ver si son machos!" gritó lista para cantar volteando a ver a la banda compuesta por Dumbledore y Snape, uno en los teclados y otro con una guitarra

"Yo nunca vi televisión porque es muy fome  
yo prefería estudiar y hasta leer  
pero mi padre que es un loco y vende teles   
para mi santo me vendió un televisor"(4) Encore cantó recordando el programa que vio en casa de Wendolyn.

Así es como la primera noche karaoke en Hogwarts nació… eso da miedo.

-----

"¿A quién le toca cantar ahora?" Preguntó a sus alrededores Encore viendo que la gente sí se iba al escenario a cantar; en cuestiones artísticas habían visto algunas cosas que ni siquiera merecían considerarse cantantes, claro que también habían visto algunas cosas harmoniosas¿Quién iba a pensar que Luna podía cantar tan hermoso? Aunque nadie se imaginó quefuera a cantar una canción de Madonna.

"Creo que le toca a Rony"

"¡Que te digo que no me llames Rony!"

"Oh vamos, de seguro Ron no sabe cantar"

"Pues lo he oído una que otra vez en la casa"

"¡Ginny, se supone que debes estar de mi lado, yo no canto!"

"Oh, vamos Ron, no te estamos ordenando, es solo si quieres"

"Por supuesto, si tienes miedo" Harry como siempre sabía que botones presionar y simplemente esperó la respuesta deseada.

"¿Yo miedo¡Eso quisieras Harry¡Profesor Dumbledore, páseme el micrófono!" el director de la escuela le siguió la corriente claro que antes Ron pidió unas cuantas modificaciones y lo convirtieron en un micrófono colocado en la oreja, así ambas manos estaban libres; claro que todos se quedaron preguntándose para que diablos iba a servir eso; todas las preguntas quedaron contestadas cuando el piso y las paredes se convirtieron en cuadros de colores parpadeantes estilo disco.

"Don't be so quick to walk away, dance with me.  
I wanna rock your body, please stay, dance with me.  
You don't have to admit you wanna play, dance with me.  
Just let me rock you till the break of day, dance with  
me" (5)

"¿Esta cantando una de Justin? A ver¿Cómo está eso? Ginny¿tu tienes algo que ver con eso?" Preguntó Hermione siendo una de los pocos que sabían la canción.

"Supongo que escuchó el disco que mi padre me trajo" la pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros mientras veía a su hermano cantar… y bailar, claro que no cantaba mal las rancheras, y se movía bastante bien… si solo Draco… es en ese momento que Ginny salió de sus pensamientos poniéndose ligeramente roja.

La canción no la estaba haciendo mal, y era algo sorprendente ver una que otra cara soñadora de alguna chica alrededor, de que ganaba puntos los estaba ganando; claro que para todos fue una sorpresa ver que Luna se levantó a cantar junto con él las partes finales de la canción.

"Se ven tan lindos" comentó Ginny mientras Wendolyn solo asentía con la cabeza "¿Y ustedes para cuando Hermione?"

"¿Qué¡Un momento, eso no viene al caso!"

"Sí, seguro, despues de todo ya tuvieron su primera cita"

"¡Ginny¡Por favor no lo digas tan alto!"

-----

"Increíble muestra de valentía Potter"

"Malfoy" ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo con ojos de espada al momento de encontrarse cerca; Draco agarró la oportunidad despues de que Harry dejó el escenario al terminar de cantar algo que Hermione le pidió, despues de todo como podía negarle la canción de Alejandro Sanz, Corazón Partido "¿Y tu por qué no cantas algo?"

"Tengo dignidad, a diferencia de ti Potter"

"Tu…" ¡Lucharaaaan, a dos de tres caídas!… digo, la pelea se tuvo que cancelar al acercarse una pelirroja… que no era Ginny, lo siento, eso viene despues.

"Harry, Draco, se les necesita en escena"

"¿Que yo qué?" fue lo único que pudo decir Draco antes de ser levantado con una sola mano al igual que Harry y ser llevado al centro del escenario, donde Devlin y un refunfuñón Ron esperaban allí.

"¿Yo por qué tengo que estar aquí?"

"¿Por qué tu novia te lo pidió?" contestó Devlin señalando a Luna con una pancarta que decía 'Weasley Es Nuestro (tachado) Mi Rey' "Oye, ya eres el Luís Miguel de Hogwarts"

"Quiero a mi mami" dijo Ron entre sollozos y lágrimas.

-----

"Muy bien, ahora, cantarán para sus enamoradas"

"¿Nuestras qué? Por favor, yo no tengo nada que ver con ninguno de estos inútiles" dijo Draco tratando de irse antes de observar la mirada asesina de Encore haciéndolo desistir al momento.

"Mamá tiene razón, Papa era un idiota de joven" dijo Devlin en un susurro "¿Y que se supone quieres que cantemos prima?"

"Esto" les dijo dándoles una hoja a cada uno, los cuatro solo se voltearon a ver encogiéndose de hombros; si iban a pasar una vergüenza, entre más rápido mejor.

-----

Todas las luces se bajaron en el comedor dejando todo en oscuras.

"¿Qué crees que pase Hermione?"

"Aun no lo se, pero parece interesante, pero ahora que lo pienso¿donde estará Harry?"

"Encore también despareció… no es que sea nada malo, pero también Devlin" dijo Wendolyn acomodando en su lugar otra vez los anteojos.

"También mi hermano… y Draco"

"¿Draco¿Y eso a que viene? Entre más lejos mejor"

"Bueno, eso sí; aunque no nos ha hecho nada malo, incluso no intenta hacer nada contra… contra nadie" intentó defenderlo en cierta forma Ginny.

"Es cierto, pero aun no sabe cuando cerrar esa bocota"

"Chicas, algo está pasando en el escenario" dijo Wendolyn intentando apaciguar los ánimos; y sí era cierto pues pequeñas chispas de luz de diversos colores se encendieron alrededor de las cuatro personas en el escenario, las chispas empezaron a elevarse cuando la música de sinfónica empezó.

Los cuatro eran nada menos que los cuatro jóvenes de Hogwarts; en esos momentos también empezó una guitarra acústica tocada por Snape, que no lo hacía nada mal.

El primero en empezar la canción fue el pelirrojo acercándose un poco a los 'espectadores'

"No me abandones así  
hablando sólo de ti.  
Ven y devuélveme al fin  
la sonrisa que se fue" (6)

Despues de él Devlin tomó el micrófono y empezó

"Una vez más tocar tu piel  
el hondo suspirar.  
Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido"

Despues de él Draco comenzó con la canción ya más entrado en lo que era la canción, viendo alrededor del comedor se quedó un segundo más viendo a cierta persona sentada.

"Regresa a mí,  
quiéreme otra vez"

A medio coro Harry se le unió en la canción en una de las partes

"Borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mí"

Finalmente Draco camtó el resto solo

"Dime que sí  
Ya no quiero llorar,  
regresa a mí"

Harry tomó el micrófono y se quedó observando a Hermione fijamente

"Extraño el amor que se fue,  
extraño la dicha también.   
Quiero que vengas a mí  
y me vuelvas a querer"

Devlin tomó el rumbo de la canción rápidamente, sus ojos buscando a alguien que estaba cerca

"No puedo más si tú no estás,  
tienes que llegar.   
Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado"

Los cuatro unieron sus voces para que todo fuera mejor

"Regresa a mí,  
quiéreme otra vez,  
borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mí.  
Dime que sí   
Ya no quiero llorar,  
regresa a mí"

Snape apareció desde atrás con la guitarra en un rompe corazones requinto dejándoles el paso para el final de la canción, primero a Draco

"No me abandonas así"

Despues a Harry

"Hablando sólo de ti"

Y finalmente a Devlin

"Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos"

Para acabar los cuatro con las luces por todos lados y una sinfónica de elfos domésticos tocando maravillosamente

"Regresa a mí,  
quiéreme otra vez,  
borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mí.  
Dime que sí   
Ya no quiero llorar,  
borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio   
cuando te separaste de mí.  
Dime que sí  
Dime que sí

Regresa a mí

Regresa a mí"

Los cuatro se quedaron en fila viendo hacia los 'fans' que estaban aplaudiendo, solo que cuatro jovencitas estaban atenta, claro que no todas estaban rojas, exceptuando Hermione... bueno quizas sí las cuatro.

"Eso fue…" comenzó Harry.

"Interesante" terminó Draco con una media sonrisa en la cara antes de que los cuatro dieran una reverencia.

-----

"¡Estuvieron genial!" dijo Encore cuando los cuatro aparecieron ya que ahora estaban poniendo música programada.

"Creo que sí, no estuvo tan mal como pensé"

"Te veías tan guapo Rony"

"¡Que no me digas Rony!"

"No sabía que podías cantar así Devlin"

"Secretos del oficio¿Por qué no cantas algo Wendy?"

"Yo canto horrible, no quiero que se burlen de mí"

"¿Por qué no cantan algo en dueto?"

"Te digo que no voy a cantar"

-----

"¿Cómo diablos me convencieron?" Dijo para sí llorando la chaparrita.

"Podría estar peor"

"¿Cómo podría estar peor, Devlin?"

"Pudieras estar cantando una canción de Britney Spears"

"… Buen punto… comience por favor Profesor Dumbledore" el director entonces comenzó las notas en el teclado para darle paso a la canción.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb, without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home" (7)

En la opinión de Devlin ella cantaba hermoso, estaba tan entrado en la canción que casi perdió su entrada, con Snape en la guitarra eléctrica.

"(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become"

Lo cierto es que eso ya parecía concierto de ellos dos.

-----

"Weasley"

"¿Qué pasa Draco?" lo increíble fue que ella lo llamó por su nombre, claro que hay que tomar en cuenta que ella parecía ser un incendio con lo roja que estaba.

"¿Por qué no simplemente olvidamos quienes somos ahora?"

"¿Qué dijiste? No te entiendo muy bien" contestó ella algo sorprendida.

"Solo cierra el pico y bailemos" dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola al centro de la pista ahora que ponían música programada para eso, Ron que estaba viendo todo eso casi saca la varita para írsele encima al rubio, antes de que Harry y más que todo Devlin lo detuvieran en seco.

-----

"Esta si que ha sido una fiesta" dijo Snape a McGonagall una vez que ella se integró finalmente a la pachanga de Hogwarts.

"Ha estado entretenido¿Quién iba a pensar que teníamos alumnos tan diestros en el canto y baile?"

"¡Profe Snape, ándele, cante una canción también!" gritó Encore arrojándole a Snape el micrófono.

"¿Snape?"

"Sí seguro, cuando el infierno se congele y los autos vuelen" Harry y Ron se ahogaron al escuchar lo que sus compañeros de Hogwarts dijeron recordando algo del pasado.

Snape solo vio el micrófono y se fue al fondo del comedor mientras esta se elevaba creando un escenario y la parte de atrás se abrió para dejar paso a toda una orquesta compuesta de elfos domésticos tocando una canción clásica y favorita de Snape mientras este se quitaba las vestiduras mostrando una camisa blanca de botones, chaleco, pantalones oscuros, zapatos y corbata.

"It's not unusual to be loved by anyone

It's not unusual to have fun with anyone

but when I see you hanging about with anyone

It's not unusual to see me cry,

oh I wanna' die" (8)

"Okay, eso no me lo esperaba" dijo Harry mientras varios alumnos usaban lumos para crear la palabra Snape en la oscuridad.

"¡Eso profe!" gritó Encore con una manta que decía 'Everybody Loves Snape'.

"¡Gracias Hogwarts, no se me desmaye gente bonita!" dijo mientras su 'concierto' se ponía todavía mejor.

-----

"Ya no lo vuelvo a hacer" dijo Draco sobándose el puente de la nariz mientras la luz matutina iluminaba todo Hogwarts; al lado del rubio también se encontraban Wendolyn y Devlin más que cansados.

"Y que lo diga… pero que buena fiesta" dijo Devlin chocando manos con su futuro padre.

"¿Quieren dejar de hablar tan alto? Juro que no vuelvo a comer tanta azúcar" dijo con voz callada Wendolyn sobándose la cabeza; mientras ellos estaban en la mesa, por todo el comedor se veía a Filch con la escoba llevándose a los alumnos caídos en la fiesta.

"¡Otra vez!" dijo Encore mientras Wendolyn se sobaba todavía más la cabeza.

"¿Tu nunca te cansas?" preguntó Draco.

"No, nunca se cansa, por cierto¿Y la señorita Weasley donde esta?"

"Le dije a unas amigas suyas que la llevaran a su cuarto, estaba muy cansada" dijo Draco sin notar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su futuro hijo; en esos momentos los cuatro voltearon hacia arriba para ver al maestro de pociones Snape dormido quien se encontraba boca abajo colgado del candelabro como murciélago, solo que un pequeño movimiento lo hizo caerse; en un segundo se levantó como si nada y caminó hasta la puerta.

"Profesor Snape" dijo Draco haciendo que el maestro se volteara "la cabeza de lámpara" dijo este apuntando lo que estaba en la cabeza del profesor; Snape lo tomó rápidamente y lo escondió en sus vestiduras.

"Los veo mañana en clase" dijo Snape antes de desaparecer.

"Bueno, creo que nosotros también debemos irnos, salúdenos a todos una vez que vuelvan a la vida señor Malfoy"

"Fue interesante conocerlos, ojala todo este bien de donde ustedes vienen" dijo Draco viéndolos salir del comedor.

-----

"Esto fue divertido" comentó Encore colocándose el condensador de flujo en la espalda.

"Sí, pero ya va siendo hora de que regresemos a casa" le contesto Wendolyn amarrándose fuertemente a Encore.

"Eso mismo opino, aunque esto fue una oportunidad única debo reconocerlo, bueno, vámonos de aquí primita"

"AL INIFINITO, Y MAS ALLA" dijo la pelirroja antes de salir corriendo, los tres enseguida desaparecieron listos para volver a su tiempo.

-----

(8 años despues de que Harry y los demás se graduaron)

"Sabes Snape, me das un dolor de cabeza¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas ir?" dijo el mercenario con la pistola levantada.

"No te irás de aquí con ese niño"

"Mi… jefe necesita la llave¿y que mejor que un alma joven?"

"Quiero… ¡quiero a mi mamá!" lloró el pequeño mientras Snape y el mercenario tenían las armas sobre el pecho del otro.

**Notas del Autor**

**(Plumita) Bien, ya que no tuve participación en este capítulo por lo menos a mi me han deaod encargada de decir esto; durante todo el capítulo han sido parte de toda una serie de canciones, por lo que aquí se dirán cuales eran.**

**(1) Esta es 'Captain Jack' de... valga la redundancia, 'Captain Jack', si han jugado DDR es posible que la reconozcan.**

**(2) Facil, 'Quiero Mover El Bote' de la película 'Madagascar', Autor decidió usar esta versión en lugar de la original ya que queda mucho mejor a la historia.**

**(3) No es una canción, sino simplemente un cambió de letras, algo así como lo que hicieron los que cantan la canción de señor Lopez Obrador con lo del voto por voto.**

**(4) Otra facil si ven tle o si son de Chile, 'Yo Nunca Vi Televisión' del programa '31 Minutos', me confieso fan de este programa junto al Autor.**

**(5)** **'Rock Your Body' de 'Justin Timberlake', creo que jamas imaginaron a Ron cantando algo así.**

**(6) Ya que eran cuatro, era algo meritorio de romanticismo, pues decidimos usar esto que es 'Regresa A Mi' interpretado originalmente por 'Il Divo', creo que las chicas estaban a punto de desmayarse de la emoción.**

**(7) Esta no tiene pierde, es 'Bring Me To Life' de 'Evanescence' una de las canciones que los lanzó más que todo a la radio y televisión, aunque tienen otras canciones más acordes a ellos dos, pero decidimos usar esta.**

**(8) Una clásica de clásicas, como para estar en Las Vegas, 'It's not unusual' de 'Tom Jones', nos basamos en un dibujo de Snape cantando y gracias a un amigo nuestro (sakuragui, o también llamado Weasley latino por nuestro grupo de amigos) se nos vio a la mente esta canción, que le queda bastante a la historia.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, ojala hallan disfrutado de esto, hasta el siguiente capítulo, pues ya regrean al Hogwarts del futuro para llegar a tercer punto de la historia.**


	15. Navidad o algo así

**Ya que no he tenido mucha inspiración estos días, la primare idéa que se me vino la agarré y no la dejé ir; espero que todos se encuentren bien y tengan una feliz navidad.**

**Este es otro capítulo especial, por lo tanto se sale de la linea de la historia, pero ya comprenderán por qué.**

**jim: Que gusto de saber de ti otra vez, que bueno que lo sigas disfrutando.**

**Soledad de los Angeles: Creo que si es el primer review tuyo, pero no importa, te agradezco mucho el que leas la historia; el punto es que todos se rían, pero preparense que pronto ls llegarán más sorpresas que los dejarán con los ojos cuadrados... y una que otra lágrima.**

**Caroline Potter Evans: Que bueno que te gustó; me gusta poner cosas de todo tipo, pronto incluso aparecerán un par de personajes también populares en todo el mundo; el mercenario es el que aparece junto con el malo de la historia, el niño tiene otra respuesta pero es más adelante, en cuanto a lo de Snape, él tuvo muchas aventuras por todo el mundo.**

**andeli: yo no tengo messenger aunque es probable que lo descargue de nuevo viendo cuanta demanda tiene mi historia, pronto les daré más datos para que todos nos conectemos al mismo tiempo (plumita: solo quiere sentirse como estrella y que le pregunten cosas como si él fuera tan importante) y se supone que estás de mi lado.**

**briads16: gracias por comentarios y flores, en cuanto a tu sueño... puede que sí, puede que no.  
**

**Disclaimer: Que conste, no soy dueño de Harry Potter y parafernalia; solo soy dueño de los nuevos personajes y del estudio de grabación... la otra socia es plumita. **

**LOS NUEVOS 3 DE HOGWARTS**

**Capítulo Especial de Navidad... o algo así**

La pantalla está completamente oscura.

"A ver… ¿ya está lista la cámara¿Está encendida?" se oye una voz mientras la imagen aparece mostrando a una joven de primer año de Hufflepuff con cabello hasta la barbilla (como Nabiki de Ranma 1/2)

"Que sí lo está" le contesta alguien fuera de escena; detrás de la joven se ve a varios técnicos que ponen las luces en el escenario, atrás de los trajes de trabajo se lee una impresión que dice 'Producciones Trowamaster'.

"¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Nicolette Strife, ustedes me conocen por que aparezco en esta historia; como verán todos aquí estamos en un pequeño respiro de filmar Los Nuevos 3 de Hogwarts ya que se acerca navidad y…" Nicolette solo se volteó al oír el sonido de pasos acercándose; la cámara voltea para ver venir a Encore.

"HOLA JULIUS" dice antes de brincar hacia el camarógrafo.

"AHORA NO ENCORE" dice antes de recibiera el impacto yéndose al suelo con todo y cámara apagándose por el golpe.

-----

La cámara se prende de nuevo apareciendo en pantalla un joven de cuarto año con el pelo rojo alborotado y con lentes pequeños oscuros a la John Lennon; detrás de él hay un set de filmación vacío.

"¿Y esto que hace aquí? Mi prima debió dejarlo tirado; hola a todos, creo que ustedes no me reconocen, bueno, mi nombre es Anthony Weasley por si no lo han notado por el pelo, mi padre es Percy… no, no soy como mi padre afortunadamente; este es el set de filmación de Los Nuevos 3 de Hogwarts, estamos en el día 24 de diciembre; me supongo que tendrán preguntas de cómo diablos esto inició, bueno, que suerte que esté aquí¿Por qué no vamos a ver al autor de todo esto?"

-----

La pantalla muestra a un joven de pelo negro corto sentado frente a la computadora.

"¿Qué como es que inició la historia?" pregunta él volteando a la cámara.

"Creo que muchos querrán saber jefe"

"Bueno, salió prácticamente de la nada; unos amigos y yo hablábamos un día de los fics de Harry Potter ya que una de mis amigas escribe, ella es Gabrielle angel por si no lo saben; ya que no había suficientes fics con humos fuera de borda empecé a entrevistar a Harry y los demás por si les interesaba trabajar conmigo"

-----

La cámara muestra a Harry Potter con Hermione a su lado

"Sí, Autor nos preguntó si queríamos trabajar con él"

"Harry no sabía si hacerlo o no, pero cuando nos mostró el libreto aceptamos de inmediato"

"Así es, aunque recuerdo cuando le preguntó a Wendy su participación"

-----

"¿Que por qué elegí a Encore? Por dios, ella es el personaje más loco que halla alguna vez inventado"

-----

Se ve la cámara afuera del aula de la clase de pociones.

"Profe Snape¿Qué pasa si le pongo esto a la poción?" se oye la voz de Encore.

"Encore, hagas lo que hagas¡no pongas eso dentro de la poción!"

"Entonces dice que lo ponga"

"ENCORE NOOOOOO" acto seguido se oye una explosión y la cámara se apaga por el impacto.

-----

"Hola, soy Julius Longbottom"

"Y yo Heily"

"Yo Ginger"

"Y mi nombre es Kelly" dicen los cuatro sentados en un sofá junto a un enorme árbol de navidad.

"Ustedes cuatro son de los personajes de reparto dentro de la serie¿como se siente trabajar en un trabajo como este?"

"Es bastante divertido" empieza Julius "es decir, mi personaje fue creciendo poco a poco, al principio yo no era un personaje tan requerido en set, pero de pronto empecé a aparecer más y más"

"Eso cuenta para mí y las gemelas, mientras más aumenta la historia más son introducidos y usados personajes, eso aumenta para las bromas"

-----

La cámara muestra una grabación de Ginger y Kelly frente al cuarto de ellas y Encore mientras se oye una voz desde adentro.

"No me digas que estás cansado"

"Yo ya no puedo más"

"Por favor Julius, apenas han sido cuatro veces"

"Yo ya no puedo ni levantar esto Encore, déjame descansar" se oye la voz cansada de Julius mientras las gemelas se sonrojan como Wendolyn ante la plática.

"¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO EN NUESTRO CUARTO?" Entra Kelly de repente solo para ver a Encore tratando de hacer que Julius se ejercite levantando pesas.

"¿Qué pasa?" dice Encore tan inocente como siempre.

-----

"Supongo que para ustedes esto se está haciendo eterno con tanto humor" dice Devlin en el sofá en el que estaban antes sus primos y amiga; junto a él está Wendolyn y Encore, los tres tienen puesto gorro de Santa en la cabeza "pero todo este humor tiene un por qué"

"Así es, ya que en todos los años en los que mi padre estuvo aquí le pasó algo junto con mi tío Ron y mi mamá, ellos lo vieron como algo bueno el tratar de que esto fuera algo divertido para nosotros" dijo Wendolyn ajustándose los lentes.

"Pero aun quedan muchas sorpresas, pero ya que estamos aquí les queremos agradecer su tiempo y el que nos hallan leído" dijo Encore mandando un par de besos a la cámara.

"Por supuesto, gracias a todos por mantener viva esta historia; respecto a todas las opiniones de acuerdo a las parejas, bueno, no podemos decir mucho, tenemos los guiones, pero es confidencial lo que dicen" dijo Devlin encogiendo los hombros como disculpándose.

"Aun así, nosotros tres en nombre de todo el elenco de Los Nuevos 3 de Hogwarts queremos decirles algo; ¿listos?" dijo Wendolyn viendo a sus dos amigos antes de que los tres tomaran aire"

"FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO" dicen los tres antes de que la cámara se apague.

-----

"¿Cómo se prende esta cosa?" dice una voz con la pantalla apagada, en un segundo se prende mostrando a una risueña Encore frente a la cámara en otro set "no queda mucha película pero solo quiero decirles algo, este no va a ser el único libro, despues de este año continuaremos con una nueva aventura pero no en nuestro segundo año de escuela, serán nuestras vacaciones de verano en tour por Europa, y el tercer libro será visitando y viviendo un tiempo en otra escuela muy importante y que muchos de ustedes reconocerán; en cuanto a lo que pasará más adelante, se supone que no deben saberlo pero cuado regresemos a la escuela los malos van a…"

La cámara se apaga al acabarse la cinta.


	16. De regreso a casa, o algo así

**Realmente lo siento, pero tuve un severo caso de bloque con mis historias de Harry Potter, es por lo que me quiero disculpar con ustedes por hacerlos esperar tanto con la continuación de esta historia, y se que no es el capítulo más largo, por lo que me disculpo de nueva cuenta, pero se que se van a divertir, asi que adelante.**

**briads16: gracias y disculpame de nuevo por la espera, pero aquí sigue la historia normal.**

**Caroline Potter Evans: Gracias, y sí, me gusta mucho el anime, en especial el humor de las series; me gusta poenr cosas fuera de lo común y no me gusta hacer cosas sin chiste, tienen que tener una chispa, es por lo que quise hacer ese detrás de cámaras.**

**Soledad de los Angeles: pues, anduve resfriado, con ataques de alegias y todo lo demás que me había dejado en la cama, pero me recuperé y aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, un poco corto pero espero que lo disfrutes. Beso y Abrazo de vuelta.**

**mina202: Ya sabemos que ellos están en Inglaterra, pero aun así tienen humor muy a la mexicana, y ellos dos hacen una gran combinación, adoro a Snape de este mundo¿ustedes no?**

**Disclaimer: (plumita vestida de abogada) Todos los derechos son propiedad de la verdadera escritora, lo único que aquí hacemos es divertirnos y darles a ustedes un buen rato.**

Los Nuevos Tres De Hogwarts

Capítulo 14: De regreso a casa, o algo así

Anthony ajustó de nueva cuenta sus lentes oscuros antes de darle la página al periódico matutino; alrededor de él sus primos comían y charlaban, cosa cotidiana en la mañana, antes de ir a clases, quizá practicar quidditch o alguna otra cosa como bromas y demás; cosa rutinaria en la escuela… y ese era el problema, todo se había vuelto rutinario, no había nada divertido; sí, claro, se podía burlar de Lewis como siempre, pero ya no era el mismo chiste; desde que su pequeña prima y sus dos amigos llegaron a la escuela nada había sido lo mismo; día tras día ellos los sorprendían con nuevas locuras, intencionales o no, parecía que la locura los perseguía.

De repente los pelos de su nuca se levantaron, por estática o por que sus sentidos Weasley le advertían de algo; ese algo se manifestó cuando de la nada aparecieron tres personas volando antes de estrellarse en la pared.

Sí, la diversión había vuelto.

-----

"¿Como era¿Hogar, loco hogar?" dijo Devlin estirándose despues de tamaño estampado contra la pared, claro que la pared había tenido peor suerte, lo sabía por la agujero en la pared en forma de silueta que extrañamente parecía Encore.

"Chicos¿Cómo les fue¿Algún recuerdito?" dijo William viéndolos levantarse y caminar para sentarse en su mesa, solo para dejar caer la cabeza de golpe sobre la superficie de madera; William y Anthony solo encogieron los hombros ante la imagen exhausta de Devlin y Wendolyn ante ellos.

"JULIUS¿ME EXTRAÑASTE?" la voz fue seguida por dos cuerpos cayendo al suelo; ambos primos no tenían que voltear para saber que habían caído a causa del tacléo de la pelirroja indestructible.

"¡Encore¡No me dejas respirar!" Anthony solo suspiró viendo los resultados del fútbol ingles, y sonrió al ver que Manchester le había ganado a Liverpool dos a cero.

"Encore, creo que a tu novio le gustaría mucho el estar vivo para verte jugar hoy" Anthony dijo sabiendo que tan rojo se había puesto el joven Longbottom.

"¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!" Anthony se hizo el que no oyó mientras un enojado Julius era detenido por William para evitar que se le aventara a su primo.

"¿No lo somos?" Tanto William como Julius se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a la pelirroja que estaba al punto de llorar.

"Yo, bueno, yo, este, pero, yo¡no lo dije en serio!" Julius trataba de evitar el derramamiento innecesario de lágrimas, despues de todo ¿Qué hombre no se desmorona ante la vista de una mujer al borde de llorar? Especialmente cuando uno es el responsable de eso.

"De acuerdo¡hora de desayunar!" dijo Encore sentándose en la mesa poniéndose a comer de inmediato; todos los estudiantes en el comedor se fueron para atrás ante el rápido cambio de emociones.

"Anthony… ¿Qué significó eso de partido?" preguntó una más que cansada Wendolyn levantando como podía la cabeza de la mesa.

"Hoy hay partido de quidditch, Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor" Anthony arqueó una ceja cuando Wendolyn se paró de un brinco con una gran cara de felicidad en el rostro.

"¡Entonces me tengo que preparar, aparte tengo que ir también por mis libros, hoy hay clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras!" dijo Wendolyn saliendo del comedor a gran velocidad; los tres primos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos, y como uno solo encogieron los hombros y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"Mujeres" dijeron como la respuesta al problema volviendo cada uno a sus propios asuntos.

-----

Hoy era un día magnífico para el hermoso juego de magos y brujas, en donde el día era claro y la brisa refrescante, en donde las banderas ondeaban y los maestros y alumnos vitoreaban al equipo de casa; eso era vida para Anthony, pero no en el juego, si no el estar frente al micrófono y comentar el partido, eso era lo que a él le gustaba; claro que comentar quidditch no era lo mismo que con el fútbol, pero al menos también era divertido.

"¡Aficionados que viven la intensidad del fut… digo, del quidditch!" dijo antes del pitazo inicial… y el partido terminó en cinco segundos con Wendy atrapando la quidditch "… de acuerdo… me sirve, en cinco minutos empieza el partido de las chivas" dijo Anthony caminando en dirección hacia su cuarto como si nada.

-----

"¡Ganamos!" dijo Encore saltando de lado a lado, mientras Autor intentaba calmar a una deprimida Nicolette, despues de todo ella era alumna de Hufflepuff.

"Bien hecho¿pero no crees que lo hiciste muy rápido?" comentó Devlin recargado en la pared.

"Creo que me pasé un poquito" dijo Wendolyn ruborizada "todavía tengo que aprender cunado tengo que ser rápida y cuando hay que tomarme las cosas con lentitud"

"Claro, cuando lo sepas también podrás tener una relación amorosa más divertida" dijo Heily con su uniforme en una maleta en su mano derecha y la escoba en la otra mano.

"¿Divertida?" preguntó Julius.

"Si, así sabrás más en la relación vertical y horizontal" dijo ella guiñándole un ojo a Devlin ante la cara de shock de los presentes "¿Qué? Me refería a la gráfica sentimental que mi hermana mayor puso en la revista corazón de bruja" dijo ella sacando una revista de la maleta.

"¿Tu también la lees?" preguntó emocionada Encore.

"Por supuesto, nunca me pierdo una"

"¡Mi mamá es la editora¿Por qué no vamos a las oficinas en vacaciones?" ambas jovencitas se pusieron a platicar animadamente despues de eso.

"Ya con una basta y sobra¿pero tenía que aparecer otra como Encore?" dijo autor casi chillando, culpándose sobre el monstruo que había creado.

"No lo se, ella es bastante divertida, y muy interesante" dijo Devlin con una sonrisa, solo que nunca vio la mirada asesina y venenosa que Wendolyn le arrojó por decir eso.

-----

Three Broomsticks era un gran y famoso bar, aunque eran contadas las ocasiones en que los maestros iban allí en medio del año escolar; hoy era más que una simple ida, era una despedida; era por lo que Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Sprout, Autor, Hagrid e incluso Snape habían decidido ir allí.

Anabell era ahora la que atendía el frente del bar, y ella era de tanta o más belleza que Madame Rosmerta años atrás, y las curvas lo decían por ella; ella los vio entrar y sirvió rápido las bebidas a los dos magos en la barra para agitar la mano y saludar al maestro de pociones ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás maestros.

"¡Anabell!" dijo Snape en camino de saludarla cuando una bruja de mediana edad bastante hermosa y de tez morena se paró frente a Snape "¿Verónica¿Qué haces aquí?" la otra bruja solo frunció el ceño y le dio una cachetada al maestro haciéndolo voltear la cara "esa no me la merecía" le dijo a Autor detrás de él; justo cuando vio de nuevo hacia enfrente Snape se encontró con Anabell en el mismo lugar en el que estaba la otra bruja.

"¿Quién era esa?" preguntó ella.

"¿Quién?" pregunto un evasivo Snape solo para recibir una cachetada como la anterior.

"¿Esa tampoco te la merecías?" preguntó Autor sorprendido por lo acontecido.

"No, esa sí me la merecía" contestó Snape sobándose la mejilla roja.

-----

"Bueno, como sabrán, hoy es mi último día en Hogwarts, por lo tanto, quiero dejar mi puesto como cabeza de Hufflepuff a Autor" dijo la maestra Sprout ante la cara inédita del joven escritor y maestro.

"¡Oigan, esperen, yo ni siquiera soy mago!" intentó argumentar Autor antes de que los demás maestros salieran del bar y le dejaran la cuenta a él "nadie me respeta, nadie me respeta" dijo él con la cabeza agachada.

**Nos vemos pronto... espero, si sigo vivo.**


	17. Moneda al aire

**Las cosas empiezan a cambiar, pues la atención no se centra por el momento en los alumnos, bueno, no mucho, ellos son las estrellas, pero dejenme decirles que este capítulo va a hacerlos cambiar de idea sobre los personajes, ojala que les guste.**

**Soledad de los Angeles: Pues sí, es algo corto, pero este aunque no lo supera mucho en tamaño tiene algo que a mi parecer supera al resto, algo llamado... bueno, ustedes lo verán (abrazos y besos de mi parte también)  
**

**Mina202. nunca me ha gustado mucho la forma en la que la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada ha estado usando a Snape, pero bueno, él se me hace un personaje muy complejo y muy bueno para esta serie.**

**Carolina Potter Evans: Aquí estoy actualizando, ojala te guste este capítulo.**

**Disclaimer¿A poco creen que yo soy el dueño de todo el mundo de Harry Potter? Ojala fuera.**

El calor se hacía insoportable para él, su ropa incluso empezaba a quemarse por la fricción, y mejor la ropa que él pensó mientras la oscuridad del espacio cambiaba a un rojo y azul potente mientras su cuerpo descendía rápidamente por la atmósfera de la tierra.

Él cerró momentáneamente los ojos cuando el dolor de la fricción llegaba a él; sabía bien que moriría sin los poderes que había otorgado a sus amigos para salvarlos, era preferible él que los otros dos, ellos eran más importantes en el futuro.

De pronto el dolor incrementó aun más mientras su cuerpo se cubría en llamas para desaparecer como cenizas.

-----

Autor despertó de pronto del sueño para sentarse recto en la silla de su oficina, sus ropas se sentían un poco sudadas despues de la pesadilla, al menos para él, y es que aún podía sentir el dolor de aquella ocasión; lentamente se paró y caminó hasta la ventana de una de las paredes para observar los terrenos aledaños de Hogwarts mientras esperaba a que su corazón se detuviera.

"¿Por qué soñé con eso?" se dijo a si mismo en voz baja mientras fruncía el ceño "Eso pasó hace mas de veinte años ¿Por qué lo recordé ahora? No tenía pesadillas así desde que… desde que estuve atrapado en aquella dimensión, por lo que supongo que no puede ser nada bueno" Autor cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la energía dentro de él, encontrando que la puerta hacia _eso_ seguía cerrada, por lo que no podía ser eso.

"¿Profesor Autor?" de pronto Autor sintió una mano en su hombro y solo tuvo una reacción.

"¡AAAAAAAAH!" gritó él mientras del brinco se agarraba del candelabro en el techo; bueno, eso fueron dos reacciones; de pronto volteó hacia abajo encontrándose con la profesora McGonagall mirándolo como si estuviera loco, cosa que no estaba tan fuera de lugar por ahora "¡Nuuuuunca me hagan eso!" dijo él arremedando a cierto cómico de cine blanco y negro mexicano.

"Lo siento, pero no me respondió cuando toqué a la puerta, por eso entré, lo que pasa es que ya va a ser hora de las clases matutinas y hay que anunciarle a los alumnos sobre el cambio en jefe de casa" dijo McGonagall esperando a que el extraño joven descendiera del techo para finalmente verlo de cerca "esta empapado en sudor, lávese primero" dijo ella en lo que podría considerarse como orden materna lo que hizo a Autor reír.

"Sale, ya voy para allá… y que los Weasley me dejen algo de desayuno" dijo él mientras buscaba su nuevo ropaje de Hogwarts.

"Y por cierto" dijo Mcgonagall haciéndolo voltear "felicidades por tu ascenso Iván" dijo ella llamándolo por su verdadero nombre antes de irse de la oficina; Autor se quedó unos segundos sonriendo sabiendo bien que las cosas realmente no estaban saliendo como se suponía tenían que, pero al menos las cosas eran muy divertidas.

**LOS NUEVOS TRES DE HOGWARTS**

**Capítulo 15: Moneda al aire**

En su opinión, las cosas estaban saliendo de acuerdo al plan; la información, las muestras, todo estaba en su sitio para que el experimento empezara; nunca en su vida había pensado encontrar sujetos como ellos, eran muy especiales, completamente caóticos, uno nunca sabía que esperar de ellos; y allí radicaba la belleza del experimento, ver su interior, lo que guardaban bajo llave dentro de ellos, todos los sueños, los miedos, las metas y recuerdos de ellos tres.

"¿Sigue trabajando?" él escuchó una voz desde atrás y giró la silla para verla, solo que su mascara plana sin rostro no ayudaba mucho en cuanto expresiones, pero sí en intimidación; en medio del salón se encontraba una niña identica en facciones, peinado y estatura a otra joven, las mismas coletas, los mismos ojos; la niña era una réplica casi exacta de Plumita, a excepción del pelo plateado y las ropas góticas que llevaba; el vestido negro de época victoriana con zapatos negros.

"No puedo permitir un mínimo error en esto Michelle, todo debe salir justo como el plan, cualquier error podría traer graves consecuencias"

"¿Para ellos?" Michelle dijo con un tono de voz frío y cortante, su pelo y expresión reflejaba bien su interior.

"No, para mi investigación" dijo volteando de nuevo hacia la pantalla.

-----

"¡BUEEEEENOS DIAS HOGWARTS!" Los alumnos voltearon momentáneamente para ver como es que Encore llegaba como bólido al comedor de la escuela y todos los alumnos, exceptuando Lewis Carter y sus allegados, primeros alumnos del club anti-Weasley de la escuela, un grupo algo en las sombras, pero con poder, eso que ni que.

"Buenos días primita" dijo William desde su asiento mientras la comida de la mesa de los Weasley desaparecía a velocidades nunca antes vista por Muggle.

"¿Cómo estuvo todo en Hogwarts mientras no estuvimos? No tuvimos mucho tiempo de preguntar ayer, aparte tenía que ver el laboratorio subterráneo" dijo Devlin tomando una mordida de su cereal.

"Nah, lo usual, tuvimos clases, Dumbledore salió en una revista de espectáculos en donde le hicieron una entrevista y artículo especial, Snape detuvo a golpe limpio a un gigante enojado en el bosque prohibido, lo de siempre" dijo Anthony dándole vuelta a su diario matutino.

Quizá alguno de los estudiantes iba a decir algo pero todo quedó en silencio, al menos ellos, antes de ver pasar a un pollo del tamaño de una persona corriendo asustado mientras detrás lo perseguía varios elfos domésticos con una gran hacha cada uno.

"¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Los pollos no se dejan!" uno gritó mientras seguía la loca persecución fuera del comedor de Hogwarts; Wendolyn y Katalina, la hija menor de Charlie Weasley, lentamente empujaron lejos de ellas sus platos de tiras de pollo.

"Creo que yo ya no tengo hambre" dijo Wendolyn con la cara un poco verde.

"Pásenme la fruta" dijo Katalina; podía pasar lo que fuera, pero el desayuno era sagrado, nunca dejaría de comerlo, al igual que la comida, el almuerzo, la cena y el tentempié de la media noche.

"No se por qué, pero me recordó la última vez que Wendy cocinó" Encore dijo haciendo memoria llamando la atención de la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras Wendy se encogía un poco.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" dijo Ginger extrañada por lo que su prima mencionó.

"Pasó algo similar, solo que nosotros éramos los que corríamos por nuestras vidas de algo que parecía ser un monstruo hecho de espagueti" contestó Devlin no notando el aura oscura alrededor de Wendy haciendo a todos los alumnos temblar de miedo, tanto por ella como de lo que hablaban.

"Ni me dan ganas de preguntar detalles" dijo en voz baja William a Anthony.

"Aunque ella prepara los mejores postres que hallamos probado en nuestras vidas" dijo Devlin recordando esos magníficos momentos en la casa de los Potter o fiestas familiares de los Weasley; claro que no notó el cambio en el rostro de Wendolyn que pasó de rojo furia a rojo avergonzado.

"Buena salvada" le dijo Anthony a Devlin quedándose este extrañado.

"Estaba diciendo la verdad, no has vivido si no has probado su pastel de fresas con queso Filadelfia" dijo el rubio al momento en que Dumbledore se paraba para anunciar algo.

"Como muchos sabrán, la maestra Sprout ha decidido retirarse de la enseñanza, por lo que tuvimos que escoger a un nuevo jefe de casa para Hufflepuff, el cual no es otro si no el Profesor Autor" dijo el director mientras el nombrado se paraba para recibir la ovación de alumnos de su nueva casa.

-----

Julius trató de no quedarse dormido en clase, claro que servían mucho los 'aditamentos especiales' que Encore le prestó para el día.

"¿Señor Longbottom?" preguntó el maestro Hasseldoff el cual era ahora el profesor de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

"¿Qué pasa profesor?"

"¿Qué es eso que tiene alrededor de los ojos?"

"Es un invento Muggle, le dicen cinta adhesiva"

-----

Wendolyn no estaba muy contenta en esos momentos, no estaba triste, pero no contenta; era cierto que el ser famosa venía ya con el apellido, pero esto era demasiado, no podía soportar la presión, ya era demasiada presión para ella el tener que vivir en hogwarts llamándose Potter, pero de aquí a que incluso tuviera un club de fans que estaban vendiendo fotografías de ella mientras jugaba Quidditch o cosas por el estilo ya eran demasiado para ella.

Katalina respingó con el sonido de Wendolyn arrojando por la boca su desayuno al baño; siempre había notado que tan susceptible era Wendolyn a las presiones, pero esto ya pasaba los límites.

"Realmente no soporta tener la atención de la gente" dijo ella junto a Encore, mientras las dos pelirrojas simplemente suspiraron mientras se encogían de hombros.

-----

Autor sonrió mientras Plumita le entregaba una taza de humeante té sentándose luego a su lado en el sofá de la sala comunal de Hufflepuff.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó ella dándole una mordida a su galleta; habían aprovechado ya que todavía los alumnos estaban en clase, y ya que faltaba una hora para la clase de Autor habían decidido tomarse un descanso.

"No, solo me puse a pensar en todo lo que me ha estado pasando" dijo Autor mientras su asistente solo asentía con la cabeza.

"¿Te refieres al nuevo trabajo?"

"No solo eso, si no que han pasado muchas cosas que no esperaba, entre ellas lo de Voldemort" ambos tuvieron que aguantarse la risa al recordar ese pequeño incidente entre Voldemort y Encore.

"Míralo por el lado positivo, todo ha ido mucho mejor de lo que planeamos" dijo Plumita tomando un sorbo de su propio té negro, despues de eso ambos disfrutaron la hora libre hablando sobre como es que ambos se conocieron y sobre las aventuras de los dos.

-----

"Todo esta listo" el mercenario le entregó una hoja con los resultados de la última prueba sobre la 'llave' que había traído desde el pasado; dentro de su máscara no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Entonces quiero que te prepares, esta noche empieza todo" dijo él mientras tomaba en sus manos dos extraños objetos "es hora del primer experimento" dijo el para si mismo; esa noche tendría las respuestas que buscaba desde hace tantos años desde que encontró a Harry, ahora todo estaba saliendo como el plan.

**¿Qué estará planeando el extraño sujeto con máscara¿Qué nuevos problemas traerá consigo¿Cuál es la verdad detras de Plumita y Autor? Hasta la próxima amigos**


	18. Detras de unos lentes de sol

**Para todos los fans de esta serie, me disculpo por mi falta de nuevos capítulos, lamento mucho la tardanza entre capítulos, ya que entre escuela y otras cosas más no me da mucho tiempo, y ya que prometí terminar en 100 dias una serie de 100 drabbles de Avatar (pueden encontrar el link en mi página) pues eso me jala mucha inspiración.**

**Otra cosa, este capítulo no es tan gracioso como otros capítulos por la razón de que no se trata sobre Encore, Wendy y Devlin, sino de Anthony, por lo que verán que este capítulo es mucho más serio; el proximo capítulo inicia la última arte de este fic, ojala les gste ya que será interesante, diganme sus opiniones.**

**Caroline Potter Evans: Me da gusto saber que te divertiste con el capítulo, y si, asi yo también me los imagino a ellos, ojala el siguiente capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy el dueño (ya quisiera).**

Los Nuevos Tres de Hogwarts

Capítulo 16: Detrás de unos lentes de sol

"¡Ya está bien¡Esta tontería se los permitiría si fueran niños de 8 años¡Pero mírense, tienen 16! No me usen como si fuera un intermediario en esta estúpida rencilla, lo único que les queda es hablar, por su propio bien, no sean tontos y dejen de ser tan orgullosos" Anthony dijo antes de cerrar su periódico y levantarse de la mesa ajustando de nuevo sus lentes oscuros, dando un último suspiro se sentó al lado de William y de Charles Weasley, hijo de Charly, los tres eran casi de la misma edad por lo que eran muy buenos amigos en Hogwarts; Anthony en quinto año, mientras que Charles y William eran de cuarto año.

Los aspectos de los tres variaban un poco, sin mencionar el pelo rojo comun en todos los Weasley; Anthony no tenía pecas, tenía el pelo algo alborotado natural, lo cual junto con su ropa siempre arrugada le daba un aspecto desarreglado, pero eso no importaba cuando se le trataba; su carácter era tranquilo, pasivo, y en muchos casos uno lo confundiría con alguien terriblemente inactivo, claro que la única cosa que sacó de su padre aparte del color de pelo fue el deseo de superarse, sin llegar a los casos de egolatría de Percy; claro que eso no significaba que no disfrutara el hacer una buena broma de vez en cuando, solo que esa no era su principal diversión.

De los tres William era el más alto con pecas que resaltaban en él, siempre usaba el pelo corto bien ordenado, claro que no al estilo de su padre, si no que su madre se lo cortaba, quedándole un poco corto pero con volumen, lo cual le agregaba imagen; de los tres el era el más impulsivo, rápido para enojarse y el primero que salía a defender a su familia, también buenísimo para pelear, ya sea con hechizos o al más puro estilo Muggle, era terco pero un buen amigo.

Uno de los hobbies de Charles eran los dragones, claro que el haber vivido rodeado de dragones por el trabajo de su padre le inculcó el gusto, pero el intelecto del joven era algo sorprendente sobrepasando los cuatrocientos IQ, por lo que no se podían entender los adultos el porque Charles no sobresalía tanto en Hogwarts, la razón era simple, adoraba la robótica y la computación, él era una extraña combinación en lo que el decía era la verdadera magia como era la tecnología y la nueva magia, la que creaba nuevas cosas, que se salía del molde.

Desde aquella vez que Wendolyn y sus padres los habían llevado a un 'Mall' a los primos Weasley, él había quedado fascinado por todo lo que el mundo Muggle ofrecía, y es que era impresionante como es que sin tener magia ellos podían crear tantas cosas tan sorprendentes, como las películas, las videos, los CD, las computadoras, todo ese mundo que se abría frente a sus ojos le había marcado el camino; así es como su pequeño robot 'calamar' en su hombro siempre lo acompañaba.

"¿Algo malo señor Anthony?" El pequeño 'calamar' dijo viéndolo con sus grandes ojos y Anthony tenía que darle crédito a su primo por la clase de inteligencia artificial que continuamente estaba mejorando.

"Lo de siempre, peleas de enamorados" dijo el joven abriendo nuevamente su periódico mientras sus dos hermanas menores reían cerca de ellos; siendo tantos de la misma familia ellos tenían su mesa particular, donde solo dejaban sentarse a los Weasley y los casos especiales como Wendolyn que prácticamente también era una Weasley honoraria y a Julius, que era divertido y aparte tenía una paciencia divina para estar con Encore.

"Y como siempre a ti te agarran de intermedio"

"O de doctora corazón" dijo Charles siguiendo el comentario de William.

"Ni me lo recuerdes, debería cobrar"

"O sacar columna en Quibbler" dijo William comiendo su desayuno, por otro lado Charles tomaba cereal mientras el pequeño calamar comía una salchicha en rebanadas, como es que un robot podía comer estaba fuera de la comprensión de Anthony.

"En serio, parece que aun sin querer tu eres el confidente de la mitad de Hogwarts, aunque siendo sinceros creo que fuiste hecho para el puesto" dijo Charles sobando la cabeza de su mascota.

Anthony solo asintió con la cabeza mientras ojeaba la sección de deportes viendo los resultados del fútbol a nivel mundial, era una lástima que los magos no tuvieran televisión, era un invento maravilloso en la opinión de los primos; por su parte él favorecía los canales de deportes, William cualquier cosa que fuera rápida y divertida, en resumen las caricaturas japonesas, mientras que Charles adoraba Discovery Channel, lo cual no era raro en él, mientras que las mujeres de la familia adoraban las telenovelas, haciéndose casi adictas a la telenovela japonesa 'Tornado del Amor', y por casi adictas se refería a que todas las primas (que daban un total de 6 primas en la escuela, sin contar a Wendy que también se colaba) se reunían cada día en la oficina del maestro Autor para verla ya que era la única oficina que contaba con televisión, gracias a las habilidades fuera de los comun de Plumita.

Anthony dio vuelta al periódico encontrándose con la sección de Sociales viendo un rostro familiar en la portada, alguien muy conocida por él, su progenitora, con su cabello rubio con ayuda de magia, la cara maquillada y con gran belleza que lo saludaba desde lo que aparentaba ser una fiesta y Anthony tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de destruir la página; el solo rostro de su madre le provocaba una gran furia, algo muy raro en él ya que era el primo de ánimo mas estable y tranquilo.

William y Charles vieron el cambio de rostro en Anthony y solo suspiraron imaginando la razón y solo volvieron los rostros dejando al otro miembro de la familia en sus propios pensamientos, todos ellos sabían un poco sobre la vida de Anthony; ninguno de ellos podía comprender como es que Anthony había salido así con la clase de padres que le había tocado, y es que era un milagro que halla crecido tan calmado y tan distinto.

-----

Anthony había sido el primogénito de Percy, mas no el primero de la familia, ya que Edgard fue el primero, hijo de Bill, pero de igual manera había sido recibido bien por el resto de la familia, aun a pesar de los padres; Molly podía ser una gran madre la cual adoraba a sus hijos, pero en cierta forma se había decepcionado con la clase de mujer con la que Percy se había casado; al ser los Weasley una parte importante en la batalla contra Voldemort ellos se habían hecho de un gran nombre, más del que ya tenían, por lo que Percy había ya escalado en su trabajo en el ministerio y en lo social, encontrándose con una mujer bella, quizás no interesada en él mismo, pero sí en la apariencia que daba Percy en la sociedad.

Aun podía recordar Anthony los días cunado era más joven, cuando su padre intentaba inculcarle su forma de pensar, su forma de vivir, su forma de ser, cuando lo único que Anthony quería era ver a sus primos, pasar tiempo con ellos, como es que quería divertirse como ellos, pasar tiempo haciendo travesuras como las pequeñas Kelly, Ginger o como William tal comos sus padres, o ver lo que construía Charles siendo un pequeño niño genio, él solo quería ser libre, se suponía que él era un Weasley, por lo que no entendía la forma en la que lo tenían encarcelado.

Encarcelado, esa era una buena palabra para su vida, siempre encarcelado en lo que sus padres querían, pero nunca fue dócil en cuanto a su vida y mostró su propia forma de pensar; su padre finalmente desistió de tratar de hacerlo como él, pero de un extremo se fue al otro, casi olvidándolo cuando vino un nuevo niño des pues de las gemelas, o lo que la familia pensaba que eran gemelas.

Anthony volteó hacia un lado de la mesa de Hogwarts viendo como es que Kelly, Ginger, Molly y Karen platicaban; las últimas dos eran sus hermanas pequeñas, las dos con pelo rojo largo recogido, Molly en cola de caballo mientras que Karen lo llevaba recogido en una trenza y las dos con pecas; ellas eran la viva imagen Weasley, las cuales siempre se habían comportado tan bien, las cuales daban una cierta luz en las pocas veces en las que habían ido a la madriguera y una vez más Anthony sintió ganas de gritar, por la rabia y el no saber en que forma actuar.

Recordó cuando tenía siete años, y las pequeñas tenían cuatro, para entonces Anthony tenía mucho más tiempo libre, ya que su padre pasaba más tiempo junto con su nuevo hijo que con él, lo cual en verdad era una lástima, Anthony adoraba hacerlo enojar, hacerlo perder los estribos ya que Percy nunca podía hacerle cambiar, hacerlo más como él, ya que Anthony era libre, lo cual su padre jamás sería.

Ese día había encontrado un extraño libro en la biblioteca de la casa, este se encontraba abierto en una parte muy interesante, en una poción por demás interesante llamada poción de Venus.

Al leerla Anthony no podía dar crédito a las palabras, ya que sintió el piso moverse bajo él con la sorpresa y confusión sentida por la explicación de la poción mágica; no perdiendo tiempo se dirigió a donde su padre guardaba los ingredientes y observó las sustancias requeridas; durante una hora estuvo estudiando dentro, observando cada frasco, viendo las anotaciones de su padre, viendo en cuales había menos contenido que lo registrado y por una vez agradeció a su padre el ser tan extremadamente meticuloso.

Su madre jamás había sido una buena bruja, nunca se daba el tiempo de revisar bien las instrucciones de hechizos, y en este caso de pociones, viendo los contenidos vio que su madre había tomado algo que no era el original ingrediente cambiándolo por otro, afortunadamente el ingrediente que había usado reaccionaba contra la poción anulando cualquier clase de reacción que hubiera podido producir en cualquier caso.

De cualquier forma él salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a su cuarto viendo a una de sus hermanas caminar por el pasillo leyendo un libro con imágenes; era Karen, la cual le dijo que se había aburrido por que su madre había estado todo el día con Molly, también le dijo que ella había traído una jarra de te pero que solo había dejado a Molly tomar así que finalmente se había hartado y se había ido a caminar por la casa.

Anthony cerró sus ojos por un segundo mientras iba hablando con su hermana por la casa; desde ese día él había perdido todo respeto como persona por quien era su madre; la quería, ella era su madre, pero no había respeto alguno que pudiera sentir por alguien como ella, y así se lo hizo reconocer a través de todo un mes; finalmente ella, convencida que la poción había sido inservible simplemente intentó seguir con su propio modo de vida de alta sociedad, entre fiestas de té y comidas organizadas por alguna celebridad, mostrando a sus bellas hijas, al perfecto hijo menor Percy junior, pero sus hijas decidieron seguir más a Anthony y su modo de enseñar la vida de forma verdadera en la opinión de las pequeñas; ellas lo adoraban, eso era visible en los ojos, como es que ellas casi idolatraban a su hermano mayor, como es que él defendía sus ideas ante sus padres, como es que vivía la vida a su modo, sin molestar a los demás, pero haciendo lo que adoraba, siempre aprendiendo y siempre enseñándoles lo que podía.

En un momento se había convertido en su tutor, en su guardián, hasta convertirse en la imagen de un padre y madre; para el tiempo en el que tenía que entrar a Hogwarts las dos lloraron por perderlo en la casa, pero podían verlo de vez en cuanto, escribirle cartas y recibir sus consejos, ánimos y de vez en cuanto regaños por algo que habían hecho.

Su abuela se había dado cuenta una vez que fueron de visita los tres a la madriguera un día que sus padres habían salido a una fiesta con el pequeño Percy; como es que las dos veían a Anthony como el guía, y Molly comprendió que Anthony era quien prácticamente criaba a sus hermanas; ella se lamentó el hecho de que un chico tan joven hubiera tenido que madurar tan rápido.

Pero Anthony nunca se había quejado, nunca se había preguntado si las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes, lo único que se lamentaba era una sola cosa, y el cual era no haber podido ayudar mejor a su hermana Molly.

La poción de Venus había sido el catalizador para entenderlo todo, el saber la verdad, la cual solo su madre, la servidumbre de su casa y él mismo sabían, algo tan importante que era un secreto resguardado también por Dumbledore, la cual había sido la única razón por la cual nadie fuera de las primas y él sabía la verdad.

"¿Anthony?" el joven salió del transe de sus pensamientos para voltear a ver a sus dos hermanas levantadas a un lado suyo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Nos puedes ayudar? Seguimos sin entender la tarea de defensa contra las artes oscuras" le dijo Karen mientras Anthony solo sonreía poniendo manos a la obra por sus hermanas; William y Charles se movieron un poco para dejar a las hermanas sentarse una a cada lado de su hermano mientras Karen tenía en sus manos al pequeño robot calamar Lugo.

-----

"¡Profesor Autor!" el mencionado solo volteó para ver al mayor de los Weasley en la escuela acercarse caminando.

"¿Qué pasa Anthony?" preguntó este mientras revisaba las tareas de la última clase; jamás se había imaginado haciendo algo por el estilo.

"No, nada, solo quería avisarle que vamos a tener una pequeña reunión mañana entre los Weasley, y quería ver si usted y Plumita querían participar"

"Me siento halagado, pero creo que estoy un poco grande como para poder mezclarme con ustedes de esa forma" dijo Autor algo sorprendido.

"Por favor, es cierto que usted es algo grande, pero de todas formas le debemos el estar vivos, gracias a usted es que todo esto pudo ser posible" dijo Anthony antes de que su sonrisa desapareciera cuando la cara de Autor reflejó un poco de tristeza "¿aun se siente culpable?"

"Bueno… creo que no puedo mentir sobre eso… pero aun así, me siento culpable, si tan solo hubiera estado en este mundo entonces yo…"

"No es necesario, ya se ha disculpado demasiadas veces, pero no se le puede culpar, solo se es humano"

"¿Aun cuando yo sea Dios de la mala suerte?" dijo Autor recordando el titulo que le habían dado ese día junto a Belldandy y sus hermanas.

"Aun así se cometen errores, ya encontraré como ayudar a Molly, no se preocupe, pero en serio, use alguna magia y vaya a Gryffindor, prácticamente puede hacer lo que sea con ayuda de Plumita"

"De acuerdo, veré si puedo ir" dijo él volviendo a su trabajo mientras Anthony salía del salón de clase poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza sabiendo bien el porqué autor se sentía así, también él se sentía culpable, pero más que nada impotente ante la situación, una vez más no sabiendo que hacer.

Era cierto que habían nacido gemelos aquella vez, pero Percy había estado demasiado ocupado en el ministerio para poder ir con su esposa al hospital, y de todas maneras Anthony pensó que a Percy no le hubiera interesado mucho en aquel entonces el saber la verdad.

Aquel día habían nacido gemelos… pero gemelos falsos.

Un hombre y una mujer.

La poción de Venus cambiaba el XY en el cuerpo por una XX, cambiaba el cuerpo interna y externamente; su madre había soñado con gemelas, y había mantenido la farsa todo por su egoísmo y vanidad, incluso le había dado ese nombre a Molly, no importándole para nada el como es que realmente había nacido, no importándole como es que lo vestía igual que Karen, como lo educaba; Anthony supo que la decisión de cómo vivir era decisión de Molly, por lo que había hablado con Encore y Charles y habían llegado a una decisión, el preparar de verdad la poción de Venus, para el día en el que Molly decidiría su futuro sin la presión de nadie.

Una vez más Anthony se preguntó desde cuando se había empezado a sentir tan viejo, quizá cuando tuvo que cargar con pecados de los padres, se dijo a si mismo mientras se alejaba despacio hacia la casa de gryffindor, había quedado con sus dos hermanos de ayudarlos a estudiar para el examen de defensa contra las artes oscuras.


End file.
